Total Drama Gaming
by dimentioman97
Summary: Chris McClain will be making a new season of Total Drama with video game based challenges, and we have 22 new contestants ready to take on the new challenge!
1. New Season, New Contestants

"We're on in five, Mr. McClain."

Chris McClain stood in the middle of the dock at Camp Wawanakwa, and as usual, was accompanied by Chef Hatchet. He was using his special personal comb trying to get his hair just right for the cameras.

"Chris, didn't you just spend two hours in hair and makeup?" said Chef.

"Yeah, but guess what, I went to use the bathroom, and saw this strand of hair, right here," Chris said while pointing to a hair on his forehead, "was out of place. Do you know how angry I was?!"

"Oh yeah, it must've been devastating," he said sarcastically.

"It was Chef. It totally was."

Chris smiled and finally put the comb down. "Perfect," he said happily.

"You ready guys?" asked the cameraman.

"Yup, let's get this started," said Chris enthusiastically, while Chef just shrugged.

"Ok guys, in 3… 2…. 1…. Action!"

"Hi, I'm Chris McClain, the host of the successful Total Drama series, and we felt that it was time for another season in the epic TV show, and much like Revenge of the Island, we're gonna use a whole new cast of contestants. So we want you to send in your applications to us, and if you're lucky, YOU could be a part of this awesome season. We will be accepting 22 campers total, like the first season, 11 girls, and 11 ladies. This season will contain challenges based off of one of today's greatest forms of entertainment, video games! Chef, tell them what to send on their applications."

Chef stepped in front of the camera. "Alright maggots, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. On your applications, put your name, gender, skills, appearance, what clothes you're gonna wear, stereotype (nerd, jock, loner, swindler, etc.)Whether or not you want a relationship and what you're looking for in a boyfriend/girlfriend, your biggest fear, greatest strength, and an audition tape. We're gonna need all that to make this season great. You got all that?! Good!"

Chris got back in front of the camera. "So send in those applications people and you can be a part of the new season, and it'll be known forever as TOTAL…DRAMA….GAMING!"

** Well guys, this is my first ever fanfic and I want your help to make it great. Send in your applications for characters either via private messaging or the comments. I will be providing updates every now and then. I will be accepting characters of all types, and I cannot guarantee that your character will be used, but don't let that discourage you from trying and sending in an application. Thanks guys, I'll give you an update soon.**


	2. Update 1

Chris McClain stands in front of the camera and smiles.

"Hello lovers of Total Drama, I know it's only been a day since the big announcement of the new season, but we've gotten so many applications already that I think it's time for our first update." Chris stops to pick up a piece of paper.

"Alright, we have already decided the first ten people that will be competing in Total Drama Gaming, and they are…"

He pauses for dramatic effect and then says, "Anthony, Nicole, Griffin, Lexie, Emily, Adelle, Camille, Vincent, Ethan, and Ravana. Congratulations guys, but the search isn't even close to over yet, so keep sending in those applications, and let's make this our greatest season yet."

**Thank all of you people that sent in applications, I wasn't expecting this amount of applications but thank you so much. You guys are awesome, so please keep sending in those applications. Still need five ladies and seven guys.**


	3. Update 2

Camera turns on to see Chef standing in front of it "Al right maggots listen up, Chris can't be here today because he had to go to a spa to get himself prepped for the new season" Chef turns away for a second. "And he calls himself a man," he says under his breath.

"Anyway, that's why I'm here and not him, and that's why I have to give you this next update. "You got a problem with that?! Good."

Chef is handed a piece of paper, and stops talking for a moment to read it. "Ok, the next eight contestants that are going to be on Total Drama Gaming are….. Lisa, Cody, Marshall, Benjamin, Aleks, Seth, Skylar, and Bell. Congratulations to all you maggots that got in. We'll see you on the next update as we work our way towards the new season of Total…. Drama….. GAMING!

**Thanks for all the applications guys, keep sending them in so that we can fill out the final six spots, because we only need four more contestants before we start the show!**


	4. Final update

Camera turns on to see Chris and Chef. Chris steps forward and talks to the camera. "Hello, welcome to our final update on the new season. We only have four contestant spots left and they are about to be filled. Chef, do you want to do the honors?"

Chef shrugs and grabs the paper and reads it. "Alright the last four maggots that'll be on this show are, Iris, Lucas, Rachel, and Cedric. Sorry maggots, but now the contest is officially closed.

"Fantastic, we now know our 22 contestants, and we'll be seeing you very soon on Total Drama GAMING!" Chris announces.

**Ok guys, thank you all for your applications and we shall have the first episode of Total Drama Gaming up very soon. Thanks again!**


	5. Meet the Contestants

"Where is Chris? The contestants are gonna be arriving soon," said Chef confused. The intern he was talking to just shrugged and went about his business. Chef thought for a second then started to wander around the island, looking for Chris. He tried all of Chris's personal cabins, the hair and makeup department, and even his secret personal lounge, but he was nowhere to be found. Eventually, he found himself at the cabins from the first and fourth seasons, and he noticed there was a third cabin right in between them. Chef walked over and got one of the interns.

"Did you know this was here?" Chef said confused. The intern nodded his head in response.

"Yeah, Chris had it built days ago, and said he had a project he needed to work on in there for the show. Where were you when this happened?"

Chef thought for a second. "Oh yeah, I was in the kitchen making sure everything was clean for the new season."

_Flashback: 3 days ago_

"Alright, gotta do a mandatory evaluation before the new season airs." Chef opens the pantry and finds a giant white rat staring back at him. The rat hisses at him, then picks up a bread crumb with his mouth and casually walks away.

Chef stares at the rat for a minute, closes the pantry, and shrugs. "Looks clean enough to me."

_End Flashback_

Chef walks towards the new cabin and opens the door. There are a couple of dressers placed throughout the room, as well as a desk with a woman that appeared to be in her twenties sitting behind it. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a green dress. She smiles at Chef and calls him over.

"Hello, you must be Chef, my name is Carly and I run the procedures at this cabin."

"Um yeah, well I'm here to see Chris," Chef responded.

"I thought so, she said cheerfully the puts her finger on an intercom.

"Mr. McClain, Chef Hatchet is out here and he wants to see you."

"Ok Carly, I'll be out in a minute." Chef hears this and stands there awkwardly. "So, when did Chris hire you?

"Oh, I'm really new here; I've only been here two days, but hey, times are tough and the pay's great," she says cheerfully.

"You're getting paid?!" Chef said shocked.

Chris comes out and sees Chef, and grins widely. "Chef, you made it! It's great to see you buddy."

"Chris, what is all this?"

"It's something special I had done for this season, this is going to make this season the greatest Total Drama yet."

Chef still looked confused. "I'll explain it when the contestants get here," said Chris, who then walks away, ending the conversation.

Carly smiles at Chef, who turns around and follows Chris. When he catches up to Chris, he sees him talking with an intern, but by the time Chef reached them, the intern left.

Chris smiles very widely. "The intern says that the campers will be here I five minutes, so we'd better do the intro before they get here." Chef shrugs again, and signals for the cameraman to start filming.

"Ok guys," the cameraman says, "we're live in 3….2…1…..Action!"

Chris smiles in front of the camera. "Hello Total Drama viewers, I hope you're ready to have your minds blown by the awesomeness that is the new season of Total Drama! This season, we are basing our challenges off of one of today's greatest forms of entertainment, video games! We will also be introducing a cast of 22 brand new contestants. I hope you're ready, because the new season of Total Drama will begin right now, as you're watching the first official episode of Total…Drama…GAMING!"

_Theme song: I Wanna Be Famous plays, and then ends._

Chris once again appears in front of the camera and smiles. "Well, I think you all have waited long enough, and it's time to meet the cast of Total Dram Gaming!" Like in season one, all of the contestants enter one at a time and are transported via speedboat.

The first person to arrive is a girl with ginger colored hair that goes down to her shoulders. She is wearing a white button up shirt, a black skirt, and round black glasses. She also had a leather belt that appeared to have various tools in the pockets of the belt, and she also had a shirt pocket that appeared to carry a pen knife. She boards the dock and is greeted by Chris.

"Hey, you must be Emily."

"Yes I am Chris, wow this camp looks exactly like it does on TV," she said while gazing around the camp.

"It sure does," replied Chris before pushing her aside, causing her tools to spill out. "Next contestant guys!"

"Jerk," says Emily under her breath while picking up her tools.

The next person to arrive was a boy that was lean, looked kind of pale, and had black hair. He had chubby cheeks and had a black and white Batman tattoo on his bicep and a tattoo with the words "Get Up on his wrist. He is wearing a black t-shirt that says, "If you were a Pokémon, I'd choose you" on it. He is also wearing dark red jeans, and studded black, gray, white, and red Vans. He also a studded wristband and is wearing a silver ring on his index finger.

"Ethan I presume?"

Ethan nods shyly and quickly walks past him. Chris just looks back at him weirdly. "Ok then, next contestant."

The next contestant is a girl that is tan, has freckles, and is about average height and weight. She has long black hair with auburn colored highlights, and is wearing a red cami top under a white cardigan, gray jeans, and black flats. She also is wearing a necklace in the shape of a microphone.

"Camille, nice to meet you."

"I know it is, I'm a great person," she says jokingly before joining the others.

The next girl has long black hair, and had a very small and petite frame. She was wearing a blue and white "Toronto Maple Leafs," hockey jersey and a blue plaid skirt. She also had a scar on her right shoulder blade and a white x shaped clip on her forehead to hold her bangs. However, the thing that stuck out the most about her was the giant hockey stick she held behind her.

"Hey guys, now that Ravana is here, it's game time! She said enthusiastically before walking past Chris to the others.

"Oh wow" said Chris when he saw the next contestant.

The next contestant was a man that was at least 6 feet 2 inches tall, somewhat tan, had big muscles and was wearing an all-black outfit, including his shaggy black hair. He had menacing dark brown eyes and had a very smug looking grin on his face. He stood on the speedboat with his arms crossed, and when he stepped on the dock, everyone could almost feel the intensity that he brought with him. Chris stepped up to him and tried to smile.

"You must be Griffin," said Chris, who then offered his hand to him.

Griffin smirked, took Chris's hand, and squeezed, making him yelp in pain.

"Ow, come on man I just got a manicure! Said Chris while holding his hand. Griffin ignored him and stood next to the others, making them all slowly move away from him.

The next two contestants were two girls. One had black hair with purple highlights, purple braces, and had a lot of purple earrings. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a purple jean vest, green shorts, and purple sneakers. The other had short curly brown hair and diamond earrings. She was wearing a casual green shirt, a blue vest, black shorts, and blue sandals. They were chatting and giggling with each other on the speedboat.

"Hi girls, you must be Skylar," he gestured towards the black haired girl, "and you must be Bell", he mentioned to the other. They nodded and walked towards the others.

The next contestant was a boy with slightly tanned skin and was about average size and weight, but appeared a little lanky. He had dirty blonde hair and wore tinted glasses. He wore a white T-shirt with an ace of spades logo on it, a brown bomber jacket, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a purple hat with a red heart on it.

"Cody," Chris greeted him.

"Yup, but since there's already been a Cody in TD history, you can call me Stryker."

Chris just stares at him. "Ok, go join the others over there, Stryker." He nods and joins them.

Next was a girl with black hair tied back into a ponytail. She was skinny ad had tan skin, and was about 5 feet 3 inches tall. She wore an aqua blue blouse over an aqua blue tank top, black jeans, and sparkly aqua blue shoes. She also had a scar on the back of her neck, but it was covered by her ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Lexie."

"Yes I know, now go join the others, we only have a thirty minute time block."

Lexie frowned but joined the others.

Next appeared a boy that stood at an even six feet tall, and he had curly brown, dimples, a chinstrap beard and had diamond studs pierced in both ears. He had a tattoo of a star on his lower back, but that was covered by a red and black striped polo shirt. He also wore black cargo shorts, red and white shoes, and a silver chain.

"Sup comrades, I'm Aleks," he said I a Russian accent. He high fived Chris as he walked towards the others, but Chris immediately held his hand again.

"Ow, still sore!" said Chris in agony.

The next contestant had red/orange spiked hair, freckles on his nose and shoulders. He wore a white t-shirt, green shorts, black converse sneakers, a black spiked bracelet, and a green beanie hat.

"Seth."

"Hey Chris, how's it hanging'? Asked Seth.

Seth went for a high five, but Chris pulled his hand back, making Seth frown.

"C'mon man, don't leave me hanging."

Chris sighed, raised his hand, and Seth smacked it hard before joining the others, making Chris scream in pain again.

Next appeared a girl with mid-length brown hair and a dark skin tone. She was wearing a red sweater, blue shorts, and black sneakers.

"You must be Nicole," Chris said still holding his hand. Nicole noticed this and smiled.

"Hi Chris, nice to meet you, high five? She said innocently.

Chris grimaced. "Oh come on, not you too." Chris reluctantly raised his hand and Nicole smacked it really hard, and Chris screamed again.

"Holy crap, that hurts." Nicole smiled at him and joined the others.

The next contestant was boy with black hair that spiked in the front and had dark blue eyes. He wore a scarlet t-shirt with a green Atlantis symbol on the front, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a friendship bracelet on one of his arms.

Chris was still holding his hand, which had now turned red. "Anthony, right? He asked with pain evident in his voice.

Anthony just looked at him confused, nodded, and then just walked past him.

Next came another girl with curly brown hair, but she had a pink ribbon in her hair. She had a pink sparkly dress with a silver band around the waist, and pink shoes.

She approached Chris and gave him the widest smile he'd ever seen. "Hi, I'm Adelle," she said cheerfully, giggled, and then skipped past him.

Next was a tall boy with brown hair, which had a curly blue Mohawk that reached the back of his neck. His skin was brown; he had cheekbones, and appeared to have a six-pack. He had tattoos all around his body, such as a Chinese dragon on his right forearm, the word "Dare Devil," on the back of his neck, a demon on his left arm, and a punctured heart on his left ankle. He had many piercings and wore a blue checkered button-down shirt under a sleeveless black leather jacket with "Darkness is light" engraved on the back of it. He also wore black denim shorts, and black, gray, and blue Adidas sneakers.

"Cedric, said Chris.

"You know it boy, Cedric is here," he announced before joining the others.

The next girl had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She had dimples and very sparkly light blue eyes. She was wearing a light green blouse that barely reached her knees, yellow sneakers, and a pink headband.

"Rachel, I presume?"

"Yes Chris, it's so good to meet you," she said before hugging him. Chris just stood there and let her hug him, but pushed her away after she didn't let go for like 20 seconds.

"Just go join the others please," said Chris. Rachel joined them, and then started to hug all of them.

Skylar raised her hand. "Do you have a question?" asked Chris.

"Yes, when can we use the confessional?"

"You're supposed to wait until everyone gets here," answered Chris.

Next came a curvy girl with pale skin. She had a buzz cut except for the purple Mohawk in the middle (yes, we have two people with mohawks, I know). She wore a bra that had thick fish nets go down her chest and arms, black daisy dukes with a chain, and thigh-high boots.

"You must be Iris, that's uh, some outfit you're wearing."

"I bet you like it don't you?" she asked smugly.

"What no, that's sick, you're a teen and I'm-"

"Then why'd you compliment my outfit?"

"It wasn't necessarily a complim-"

"So you hate it?"

"No, I"

"Idiot," she finally said before joining the others.

The next contestant had blonde hair that he tied into a ponytail. He appeared to be muscular, slightly tan, and he wore a blue button-up shirt, khaki shorts, and flip flops.

"Benjamin,"

"Yes, I'm Benjamin monsieur McClain, great to meet you," replied Benjamin in a French accent before joining the others.

The next guy had peach skin and was around 5 feet 9 inches tall. He had wavy light brown hair that went past his ears. His left eye was cerulean blown while his other one was green, as well as a couple moles and freckles on his face. He's wearing a white hooded Canadian flag sweatshirt over a gray Colorado Rockies t-shirt, purple lined baseball shorts, gray and purple baseball shoes, a black and gold watch on his wrist, and a purity ring on his left index finger.

"Marshall, right?"

"Yup, I'm here and I'm ready to play," said Marshall before joining the others, but he made the mistake of standing next to Rachel.

"Hi Marshall, great to meet you" she said sweetly.

"Well thanks, you too," he replied, although he barely had time to finish that sentence before getting hugged by her.

Next came a boy about the size of Griffin, and he had black hair that went down to the back of his neck, but was dyed in blue spikes at the top. He has a pale skin tone and has grey-blues that supposedly turn silver in the moonlight. He was wearing a black vee neck t-shirt, black jeans, black and light blue sneakers, and had dog tags around his neck.

"Vincent," said Chris, whose hand Vincent instantly high-fived, causing another shockwave of pain through Chris's hand.

"Mother fuc-, anyway let's continue," he says, still clutching his hand.

The last girl to arrive was a 5 foot 4 inch tall girl, with tannish skin, long light brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a plain pink cami top, grey skinny jeans, and glittery converse sneakers.

"Lisa,"

Lisa smiled cheerfully, hugged him, and then joined the others.

Finally, our last contestant was a guy with dark brown hair that reached his ear. He had a build about the same size as Justin's. He wore a white wife beater under an open leather jacket, black leather pants and black leather boots.

"Last but possibly least, Lucas"

Lucas glares at him. "I was just kidding, bro." Lucas shrugs then joins the others.

"Well, those are all of the contestants for this season. I hope they're ready for what we have in store for them."

**Sorry guys, but I feel that I'm going to end this chapter here, even though it's not the end of the first episode. I feel it's a good stopping point for now and allows you to read about all the different characters. This chapter was just to describe everyone's appearance, their personalities will come out throughout the rest of the story. I tried to make their appearances as accurate to your descriptions as possible. I'll be finishing the episode soon, until then, see ya later.**


	6. Let The Games Begin

"Now that everyone's here, why don't we go to the campfire so I can assign teams?" Chris said with enthusiasm. Everyone nodded and followed Chris

Confessional (Griffin):" Hmm, so these are the people I'm gonna be competing against. I don't see any real threats except for that Vincent guy. It's pretty obvious I'm the biggest and toughest guy here, but don't go and think that I'm all action, I'm pretty smart too. Yup, biggest threat right here."

Confessional (Nicole): "Everyone's probably thinking that the two big guys Griffin and Vincent are gonna dominate the competition, and that's a good thing, because I'm a strategist. I'm going to be the biggest threat, and they'll never see me coming. "

Confessional (Ethan): "Hi g-guys, I'm Ethan. I-I'm happy to be here because it gives m-me a chance to get out of Th-the hellhole that is my house, e-even if it is just f-for a summer. Who knows, I might even m-make some f-friends."

Confessional (Aleks): "Everyone can say what they want, but they're all talk. Me, well you'll see that Aleks and his superior genes look best in action. I mean look at me, I'm amazing." Aleks then starts flexing for the camera.

Confessional (Skyler): "Wow, I can't believe I'm here on Total Drama, this is so awesome. Plus my best friend in the world Bell is here with me. We're like the dynamic duo, and we're gonna win. Woohoo! "

Confessional (Lisa): "You wanna know what gives me the edge. Well, I'm the head cheerleader at my school and I know that every guy there loves me, so I know guys want me. They want me bad. I can exploit that, because trust me; I'll do anything to win. She gets closer to the camera, "absolutely anything."

Confessional (Cedric): "Oh yeah baby, Cedric is here, and now that I'm here, I'm gonna show these chumps the true meaning of hardcore!"

Confessional (Stryker):" I may look small, but I got a lot going on in my head, and I'm always thinking up new strategies, and new trap cards to lay, and pretty soon, I'm gonna make all these people fold and hit the jackpot."

Confessional (Rachel): Ok, so maybe I tend to get a bit overemotional, but that's just because I love everything. You understand me right? Oh, I knew you did." Rachel picks up the camera and starts to hug it.

Chris has all the contestants sit down next to the campfire so that he can announce the teams. "Ok guys, we're gonna split you up into two teams, and each team will get its own cabin, how you decide the sleeping arrangements is your problem. Ok, on one team, we have: Lexie, Vincent, Cedric, Seth, Benjamin, Aleks, Emily, Ravana, Nicole, Marshall, and Camille. From now on, this team will be known as: TEAM XBOX!" Everyone on the team cheered after hearing this.

"And on the other team we have: Ethan, Anthony, Rachel, Lisa, Stryker, Skylar, Bell, Adelle, Iris, Lucas, and Griffin. You guys shall be known as: TEAM PLAYSTATION! Everyone cheered again except for Griffin who stayed silent and Rachel who started hugging Stryker. Stryker stared at her, but decided to let it go.

Confessional (Stryker):"Ok the hugging was a bit weird, but I decided to let it slide, it was no big deal."

Confessional (Griffin): "Well, now I know which team I'm gonna be carrying, I'm ready. Bring It On!"

Confessional (Rachel): "I honestly think Stryker liked my hug today. Wait a second that might mean he likes me! Or I might just be reading too much into this and he just likes hugs. Nah, he likes me, I know it!"

Iris sat next to Griffin and looked him over. She noticed his muscles, his intimidating looks and size, and smiled to herself. "Hey, you're Griffin right?"

Griffin looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"You're huge."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that, and that's some outfit you're wearing."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that too, a lot of people call me a punk or a freak cause of how I dress and act, but screw them, I don't care."

"Same here, but if it means anything, I've seen a lot worse than you."

Iris rolls her eyes at him, "Geez thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Confessional (Iris): "Honestly, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Ok guys, next I have something very special to show you, follow me," announced Chris.

Chris guided the contestants down to the cabins. "Ok guys, the one on the left are for Team Xbox, and the one on the right is for Team PlayStation."

"What's with the one in the middle? Asked Anthony.

"I'm glad you asked, because that one is special. Come with me." Chris went inside the cabin, which was significantly bigger than the other cabins, and everyone else soon followed.

"Everyone say hi to Carly, the newest member of the Total Drama staff." Carly, who was sitting behind her secretary desk, stood up and waved to everyone.

"Carly is in charge of overseeing everything that goes on in this cabin, which is what I'm about to show you right now." Chris went through a doorway to the left, signaling everyone to follow. Chris led them down a long hallway, and into a huge elevator, which went down once everyone got in.

"Chris, where are we going? Asked Skyler.

"If you'd be patient and wait a second then you'd find out."

The second they stepped out of the elevator, what they saw shocked everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Total Drama Gaming Center!" announced Chris. Surrounding the contestants were at least two dozen chambers, each having its own control panel next to it. The floor and walls were made out of steel, giving the entire setup a sci-fi look.

"Chris, what is all this? Asked Aleks.

"This is where you will be performing a majority of your challenges. You see, over the past couple of days, I have had a group of specialists come in here and work non-stop to recreate the worlds of some of the most famous video game series in history. These worlds are where you shall be having your challenges. Once you step inside a chamber, you shall be sent into whatever digital world we want you to be at."

"You made all this in just a couple of days?" Asked Lucas.

"They were really good specialists, don't question my methods. Besides, I told you that this season was all about video games, so I figured why not kick it up a notch?"

"Chris, this is more than kicking it up a notch. How much did all this crap cost?" asked Iris.

"A LOT of money, but I believe that we can double the amount of money I spent with the awesome amount of ratings that this show is about to get."

"Oh, this is so awesome!" exclaimed Rachel before hugging Stryker again.

Confessional (Stryker): "And that's twice today I was hugged by a girl that I barely know, fantastic, but once again, I let it go."

Confessional (Rachel): "Yes, that's twice today he let me hug him, I knew he liked me!"

Confessional (Seth):" Did anyone else see that place; it was like it was in a rejected sci-fi movie, but hey, if I had to choose a season of Total Drama to compete on, why not choose the one with the awesome video game worlds."

Confessional (Camille): "Wow, this place just gets more awesome every second."

Confessional (Griffin) "I gotta admit, I was impressed by the setup, but I can't help but keep thinking about Iris. She genuinely took an interest in me, but I told myself when I got here not to get caught up and distracted by relationships. Still, she's a pretty interesting girl."

Confessional (Iris): "Ok look, I like Griffin's looks and I liked that he was nice to me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to swoon over him and go head over heels for him. If he wants all of this," she says while motioning her hands down her body, "he's going to have to work for it, because despite my clothes I am not easy."

"Well, let's get up to the mess hall and get something to eat shall we?" asked Chris.

"Whoa, wait a second, you're going to tell us about these awesome machines that can transport us into any video game world we want, made out of technology that we probably didn't know existed yet, and not let us try them out? "Asked Vincent.

"Yup, I'm just that cruel. In fact, we're not even going to use these until the next episode. Just wanted to show you the awesomeness of this season.

Confessional (Anthony): "Yeah, that's just like Chris to show us these awesome machines, and then not let us use them, jerk."

Everyone was lined up at the mess hall receiving "food" from Chef Hatchet.

"Um, excuse me, what's in this food? Because I need to keep my figure looking great for cheerleading season," said Lisa.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," said Chef, making Lisa frown.

"I swear to god, I think my food just moved," said Iris in disgust.

"I think mine did too," replied Vincent.

"Quit your whining and just eat it, it'll build character," said Griffin, who was chowing down on his food.

"I don't even know if he's a licensed Chef," said Camille.

Ethan walked around the cafeteria, trying to determine what table to sit at. He noticed that Griffin, Vincent, Iris, Cedric, and Lucas were sitting at one table, so he moved past them. He wandered around until he sat down at a table with Anthony, Camille, Skylar, and Bell.

"Um, I r-really hope you don't mind me sitting here," said Ethan nervously.

"No, it's perfectly fine Ethan, the more the merrier," said Anthony cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's always nice to meet new people," said Bell.

"T-thanks guys, that's nice of y-you to say," said Ethan.

"Why are you so nervous Ethan, we're all friends here." Asked Camille.

"It's nothing; I just don't really have m-many friends back home. That and my family sucks. T-they make me feel like a-an outcast in my own h-home," he replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, come here, replied Camille before bringing him in for a hug.

"Yeah, that's awful," added Skyler.

"You get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it, you should be treated fairly," replied Camille.

"Thanks g-guys, I feel a lot better now."

"Trust me, you won't after eating this slop," said Skyler.

"Yeah, I poked it earlier with my fork, and I think it ate it," added Anthony.

"Really?" said Skyler unconvinced.

Just then, a fork came flying out of Anthony's food, hit him in the forehead, and knocked him out of his seat.

"I think it spat it out," stated Camille.

Confessional (Ethan): "Honestly, I feel a lot better now."

Confessional (Camille) "I honestly feel bad for Ethan, he is such a sweet guy but he's treated like crap at home, he deserves better."

Confessional (Anthony) Anthony shows up in the confessional with a fork lodged in his forehead. "I'm not sure what to do about this," he said pointing to his forehead. "I heard Chef's cooking was bad, but this is ridiculous."

Chris shows up at the mess hall. "Hey guys, guess what time it is?" asked Chris.

"Time to get a better chef," said Iris.

"I heard that maggot!" Chef yelled from off-screen.

"Nope, it's challenge time!" announced Chris.

Confessional (Emily) "Yes, my first challenge ever on Total Drama. This is gonna be awesome!"

"But this won't be any challenge. This will be a challenge that was also used as the first challenge ever in Total Drama history!"

"Wait, you don't mean the…" said Benjamin who got cutoff.

"Yes, it's the Cliff Diving Challenge! Meet me at the cliff in 10 minutes."

Confessional (Vincent): "Well, guess we're starting the season off strong. I'm ready, bring it on."

"Hey Chris, I thought this was supposed to be a Video Game based season," said Lucas confused.

"It is, but this is just to test how gutsy you guys are before we get into the good stuff."

"T-this isn't the good stuff? Asked Ethan.

Chris chuckled. "Not even close kid."

Everyone met on the cliff and Chris stood in front of them, smiling.

"I swear, every time he smiles, he's thinking about new ways to torture us," said Lexie.

"It's not that bad," replied Aleks.

"He's making us jump off of cliffs."

"But it is for a million dollars."

"Fair enough."

"OK everyone, now that you're all here, I'll explain the rules." Announced Chris, "It's pretty simple, just like in the first season, you have to jump off this cliff, and hope you land in the safe zone. If you don't, you'd better swim like crazy to avoid being shark chow. You can refuse to jump, but that might ultimately cost your team the victory, and get you sent home. The team with the most campers that jump wins the challenge. Everyone understand the rules?"

Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok, Team Xbox, you're up first."

Everyone hesitated, waiting for someone to volunteer to go first. Nicole finally stepped up first, and went to the edge of the cliff.

Confessional (Nicole): "Well somebody had to step up and go first; it might as well be me."

She stood there, took a couple deep breaths, and jumped off the cliff. She curved her body in the air, and hit the water in a perfect dive, in the safe zone. She waved up to everyone on the cliff.

"Come on in guys, the water's fine!" she yelled up to everybody.

"Well, guess I'm up next," said Vincent who ran forward and jumped off the cliff. He fell down and landed feet first in the safe zone.

Lexie went next, and she was soon followed by Camille, Marshall, Emily, Aleks, Seth, and Benjamin.

Ravana was next to go, but she looked at her hockey stick that she carried on her back.

"Um, can I take this hockey stick off first?" she asked Chris.

Chris gave her a sick smile. "Well, under normal circumstances I would, but just to make it interesting, no you can't.

Ravana looked shocked, "but Chris, my stick could get damaged."

"I don't care, either jump, or don't."

She looked at Chris, then her hockey stick, then down at the water, and then sighed. "I'm sorry guys, I can't do it," she yelled down to everyone. Ravana started to walk away, but Chris stopped her.

"Hey, you chickened out, you know what that means," said Chris before pulling out a chicken hat. Ravana sighed and let Chris put the hat on her.

"Aw man," said Ravana before starting the walk back down the cliff.

Confessional (Ravana): "Are you kidding me Chris?! You won't even let me take off my freakin' hockey stick, jerk."

Camille went last and jumped off the cliff, did a somersault in the air, and did a perfect landing. Several people watched her and applauded this, one of them being Ethan.

Confessional (Ethan): "Wow, t-that was amazing, j-just like her. Wait, d-did I really just say that out loud?" the camera moves up and down to signify nodding, and Ethan sighs.

Confessional (Camille): "Yup, that's a couple years of gymnastics training at work. I could've done at least four of those, but I didn't want to show off."

"Ok, so ten of the eleven members of Team Xbox jumped, meaning if all of you guys jump, then you win. If all but one of you jumps, then you tie. If two or more of you chicken out, you lose," announced Chris.

"Yeah, Chris, we figured that out, we're not babies," said Iris harshly.

"Ok sheesh, just jump already."

Stryker stepped up first and looked over the edge. He was about to jump, but Rachel stepped up next to him.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Rachel said sweetly.

"Ok, but I want to," said Stryker awkwardly.

"It's just I don't want you to get hurt, you mean a lot to me."

Stryker's eyes went wide. "You realize we haven't even known each other for a full day yet, right?"

"Yeah I know, but I feel like we have a real connection."

"That makes one of us," Stryker said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Please, at least let me go first to make sure it's safe."

Stryker stared at her strangely, and then stepped aside. "Ok, suit yourself."

Rachel looked down at the water, then back at him. "Oh Stryker I'm scared, hold me," she said before hugging him. Stryker, surprised by this, was knocked off balance, sending them both off of the cliff. They both screamed as they fell, but Rachel smiled at him mid-fall.

"You know, this is the longest we've hugged, it feels special."

"You're crazy!" Stryker screamed.

"Yeah, crazy for you."

"Oh, give me a freakin' brea-." He didn't have time to finish his sentence before they both hit the water.

Confessional (Stryker): "Anyone else wanna tell me what the heck just happened. That girl is crazy."

Confessional (Rachel): "That was awesome, I think Stryker and I might be the first couple this season. Its fate, it must mean we'll be together forever. Do you think I'm overreacting? OH, I don't care what you think, its destiny, and I know it is.

"I'm not jumping," stated Iris.

"You'd be the last person I'd expect to be scared," said Griffin.

She turned to face him. "I'm not scared; I just don't want to jump."

Lisa stepped up to her. "C'mon Iris, show some spirit," she said cheerfully.

Iris smirked at her. "Oh well look who it is, little miss perky cheerleader."

"That's right, captain three years running."

"Oh you're actually a cheerleader, I'm not surprised."

Lisa looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well no offense, but you're little miss perfect. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect body, perfect face, and cheerleader is the perfect little spot for someone like you. I bet every guy wants you and wants to show you off and make you his. Well let me tell you something cheerleader, looks and "perkiness" can't get you everything."

Lisa frowned, and all of the enthusiasm left her body. "Well look who's talking. The girl who showed up in thigh high boots and fish nets. You just scream classy don't you?"

Iris smirked again. "Oh, I'm not classy, and I'm willing to admit it, but at least I don't try to pretend I'm classy like you" she snapped back.

Lisa was seething at this point. "At least I'm not dressed like a slu-"the last part of that word was cut off but everyone knew what she said and gasped.

Confessional (Griffin) "Well, this just got interesting"

Confessional (Anthony): Oh, she did not just say that." He looks up and sees the fork is still in his head and tries to pull it out, but is unsuccessful.

Iris gasped as well but recovered quickly. "Well at least I know I'm not one," she replied smugly. Suddenly, Lisa pushed her, and Iris was about to stumble off the cliff, but she grabbed Lisa's arm, taking her down with her.

Confessional (Chris): Chris is in the confessional, laughing hysterically. "Oh wow that was awesome. I think I'm gonna like this season"

Griffin went next, jumped, crossed his arms and fell down silently, without a word. He fell outside of the safe zone, and everyone yelled at him to swim, but he just stayed there, watching the sharks. The sharks got right next to him and opened their jaws, but he just stared at them.

"If you want to keep your tailfins, I'd suggest you swim away right NOW, Griffin said with intensity. The sharks stared at him, looked at each other, and then quickly swam away.

Confessional (Griffin): "And that's how you stop a shark attack."

He was soon followed by Lucas, Anthony, Ethan, and Lexie.

Skyler was about to jump, but noticed Bell standing back.

"Bell what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, I don't want to jump."

"Bell, I know you're scared, and I know we'll probably win if you jump, but you don't have to jump if you don't want to, we can still tie."

"You sure it's ok."

"Yes I am."

Bell turned to face Chris. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

Chris shrugged. It's not me you have to say you're sorry to, nut k, here's your hat," he said before putting the chicken hat on her.

Skyler put her hand on Bell's shoulder. "It's ok, I promise."

Bell smiled "Thanks Skyler."

Skyler smiled back, "No problem Bell, see you on the other side," she said before turning around and jumping off of the cliff."

The only person left to jump was Adelle, but she just stood there, smiling.

"Um, aren't you going to jump?" asked Chris.

Adelle looked at the water. "Nope, I don't think so," she said still smiling.

Chris looked at her confused. Are you sure? Your team will lose if you don't jump."

Adelle shrugged, took the chicken hat, smiled at Chris, and started walking. Everyone in the water looked up at her in shock.

Confessional (Lucas) "Are you serious, everyone made this effort to try to win this challenge, and she just quits, with a smile on her face!"

Confessional (Griffin): That was weak."

Confessional (Iris): I got pushed off a cliff by a cheerleader just to watch little miss sunshine up there quit. Oh no, I don't think so, she's not getting away with that."

"Well, we have our winners, Team XBOX!"" announced Chris. Everyone on team Xbox cheered, while Chris grabbed a megaphone and announced down to the campers in the water.

"Team PlayStation, I'll see you at tonight's bonfire."

"Hey, you ok?" asked Griffin. He was sitting next to Iris outside the PlayStation cabin.

Iris just stared at him and smirked. "I didn't know you cared."

Griffin hesitated before answering, "I don't but you're one of the strongest members of my team, and I don't need you getting hurt like forkhead over there," he said pointing at Anthony, who was still trying to get the fork out of his head.

She chuckled. "I'm fine; cheerleader couldn't hurt me if she tried. I should be asking you if you're ok. Griffin just stared at her.

"If you're talking about the sharks, I'm fine. Carnivores my as-,"

Iris stopped him before he could finish. "Hey, you can't say that on television sweetie."

Griffin raised an eyebrow. "So I'm sweetie now?"

Iris blushed very slightly. "I meant it jokingly."

It was Griffin's turn to chuckle. "Sure you did, "sweetie," he said putting emphasis on the last word. Iris playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up."

They sat there for a few more seconds before Griffin got up. "Well, it's time for the bonfire. You ready?"

She smirked again. "As ready as I'll ever be, sweetie."

Confessional (Iris): "As much as I'd like to say goodbye to cheerleader, little miss sunshine Adelle screwed us today, so she's gotta go."

Confessional (Lisa): "Who does Iris think she is. Well, I think I know who's going home tonight. See you later, freak."

Confessional (Rachel): "Isn't Stryker amazing? I think he's the greatest guy in the world. Oh, and I'm voting for Adelle."

Confessional (Stryker): "Please let it be Rachel, please, please, please, let it be Rachel."

Everyone sat on logs on one side of the bonfire, well Chris stood at a podium on the other side. On the podium were ten plastic trophies that looked like game controllers, specifically PlayStation 2 controllers.

"Contestants, I have ten controllers with me, and there are eleven of you. If you receive a controller, you're safe. If you do not receive a controller when I run out, you are eliminated. Ok, the first controller goes to….Anthony.

Anthony smiled and stood up, and went to go get his controller, but was stopped by Lucas who turned him around, and effortlessly removed the fork from his forehead.

"Ow, son of a-," he stopped himself. "Thanks Lucas."

"Anytime man."

"Ethan," called Chris. Ethan slowly walked up and claimed his controller, and was high fived by Anthony.

"Lucas, Skyler, and Bell, you're all safe too." They all got up and exchange high-fives and hugs as they claimed their trophies.

Griffin, Iris, Lisa, Stryker, Rachel and Adelle remained.

"Griffin," announced Chris. Griffin claimed his controller and glanced back at Iris before joining the others.

"Stryker and Rachel." After saying this, Stryker was immediately hugged by Rachel, except this time instead of just hugging; Rachel started feverishly planting kisses on Stryker's cheek, making him squirm to get away."

Confessional (Stryker): Stryker appears with a giant lipstick mark on his cheek. "I really hope this comes off," which was immediately followed by a sigh.

"Ladies, it's only you three left," said Chris. Adelle smiled, Iris scowled, and Lisa looked nervous.

"Lisa," Lisa immediately jumped up and began cheering as she moved towards the others.

"This is the final controller tonight. Whoever doesn't get this controller must leave. And you can't come back. EVER, but tonight the final controller goes to…"

He paused a long time for dramatic effect, Adelle was still smiling but Iris had now sat up fully and almost looked nervous.

"Iris," announced Chris finally. Iris breathed a sigh of relief and claimed her controller, making Lisa scowl.

"Adelle, you're the first person going home," said Chris.

"Oh well, somebody had to be the first to go."

Chris looked confused. "You're not mad?

Adele smiled wider. "Why would I be mad? I still have an awesome life to get back to."

"Ok then, this season, we decided to go back to the classics and bring back The Boat of Losers, so climb aboard."

Adelle got on the boat and waved goodbye to everyone, smiling the whole time.

Confessional (Iris): Yup, little miss sunshine all the way to the end, and don't think it's over between me and cheerleader. Trust me, we're just getting started," she said with a sick smile.

Confessional (Lisa) Iris, you might've survived tonight, but you'll get yours soon, and until that happens, I am going to make your experience here a living nightmare."

"Well, that concludes our first episode. How will Iris and Lisa's rivalry continue next week? Can Stryker stop Rachel's advantages? Can Team Xbox start a winning streak, or will Team PlayStation fire back. And will Chef's food hurt Anthony again next week? Find out next time on Total….. Drama…GAMING!"

_Camera Fades to black._

**Well guys, this has been my longest chapter to date, but we're just getting started, looking to have episode 2 up soon, but until next time, see ya later!**


	7. Call of Duty: Smack Ops

Chris appears in the middle of the dock, "Last time on Total Drama Gaming. Our contestants were introduced, each with their own different personality and style. We introduced them to the Total Drama Gaming Center, where they will perform a majority of their challenges. The teams were also set, as Team Xbox and Team PlayStation battled in their first challenge, which was a challenge taken from the original Total Drama, specifically, a Cliff Diving Challenge. During this challenge, some sparks flew as Iris and Lisa had a little fight on top of the cliff, and for the second time in TD history, a guy named Cody, but we call him Stryker, seems to have a stalker, this time in the form of Rachel. In the end, it was the little ball of sunshine Adelle that went home, due to her costing her team the win, all with a smile on her face. This week, we start the video game challenges, and it's gonna be a good one. So get ready for the next episode of Total….Drama…..GAMING!

_"I wanna be Famous" plays then end._

Confessional (Cedric) "Ok, so last time was pretty crazy huh? I mean seriously, chicks pushing each other off cliffs, dudes getting stalked, and people getting forks lodged in their heads. But hey, maybe this week I'll have a better opportunity to show my skills, because I'm a threat, and everyone's gonna know that, real soon."

Confessional (Emily): "Yay, we won last time. I heard Adelle got kicked off though, so I'm sorry to hear that, but I know that if I just keep acting like I'm not a threat and lay low, than nobody will have a reason to eliminate me as long as I don't screw up, it's genius."

Confessional (Vincent): "Everyone seems to just think of me as a threat just because of my size alone, and yeah I'm a pretty big guy, but that doesn't mean I have to just be a threat, I came here for the experience, not just to win."

Confessional (Stryker) "Be quiet or she'll hear you," says Stryker very quietly. Footsteps can be heard outside and Rachel's voice can be heard. "Stryker, where are you?" Stryker gets in a fetal position in the confessional, "I have never been this scared in my life."

Confessional (Marshall): "Ok, so I was pretty quiet last time, and that's ok, because this time, I'm gonna show people what I can really do, so get ready people."

Confessional (Lucas): "Ok, so now that Adelle's gone, our team's already losing. So it's time for us to step it up a notch, and it's time for Lucas, to get a little rough."

Confessional (Benjamin): "Our team already has the advantage, and now that we are winning, we can exploit the numbers advantage and use it to win again!"

Confessional (Seth): "So, it looks like team PlayStation found their weak link and ditched her. But still, they're not looking so good, because their team is so dysfunctional it's almost laughable. And don't worry, I'll be ready to take whatever they dish out, so bring it on."

"So, did everybody sleep well?" asked Chris with a sick smile.

"I swear to god, if you try the awake-a-thon on us, I'll smack you," said Iris harshly.

"I have no intention of doing that," Chris turns to the intern. "Ok guys awake-a-thon part 2 is a no-go; we're going to plan B."

All of the contestants were in the mess hall for breakfast, and everyone had split into table groups. At one table were Cedric, Marshall, and Nicole, and at another were Seth and Ravana. At another table were Benjamin, Vincent, Aleks, Lexie, and Emily. At yet another table was Ethan, Anthony, Camille, Skyler, and Bell. Also, there was Griffin and Iris who sat a table, and Lisa, Stryker with Rachel sitting on his lap, much to his dismay, and Lucas.

"Look, we got to find a way to get rid of Iris," declared Lisa.

"I don't know, she seems like a strong competitor, and we need strong competitors if we're gonna win this thing, because if we eliminate the strong links, we'll just have a bunch of wimps, and then we'll be dead," said Lucas.

"Look, just listen to me ok, Iris isn't as strong as you think. Besides, if you stick with me, I promise you me and you will," she gets closer to him, "go places," she said seductively putting emphasis on the last two words.

Lucas sat back. "Ok I'll think about it, but no promises."

Lisa smirked, "that's just what I wanted to hear."

Confessional (Lisa): "See, I told you, guys can't resist me. I'm going to go really far in this competition, I can just feel it."

"I don't care who goes next as long as it's not me or Stryker. Nothing can tear us apart," said Rachel before kissing him on the cheek. Stryker looked at Lisa and Lucas and mouthed the words, "help me."

At another table, Iris and Griffin were having a similar conversation.

"I can't stand that stupid cheerleader, she ticks me off so much," said Iris angrily.

"This about the whole cliff incident?" asked Griffin.

"No, it's about last night, when I woke up I found this taped to my back." Iris pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Griffin. Written on it was "Kick me because I'm a bit-." The rest of the word was blurred out for censor's sake but both of them knew what it said.

"Ouch, that's not cool, you okay?"

"Oh trust me sweetie, I'm fine, but she won't be."

Griffin smirked at her. "You called me sweetie again,"

Iris smirked and blushed a little. "True, but this time I did it on purpose."

Confessional (Iris): "Griffin's sweeter than I think even he realizes, but I don't want him getting involved when I knock cheerleader's block off."

Confessional (Griffin): "Oh Iris, you tease me in all the right ways. On a side note, I almost feel bad for Lisa, because now, she's in deep, deep trouble with one dangerous woman."

"So guys, I have a proposition for you," said Nicole to Cedric and Marshall.

"Ok, go ahead girl," replied Cedric.

"Ok, we all know that the teams aren't going to last forever. So here's what I'm suggesting. We form an alliance, but unlike past alliances that failed in Total Drama, we don't have to hang out and be friends, because when alliances became friendly and personal, that's when it disintegrates. I feel that you two could be serious threats if you joined me in this alliance."

Marshall looked at her. "Could be serious threats? I thought we already were serious threats."

"And you are, but I feel if this works out, then we can go all the way to the final three, then we go from there."

"I don't know girl, I'm usually better off on my own," replied Cedric.

"If you're dangerous on your own, you'd be even more dangerous with us. Imagine it, your power and ruthlessness, Marshall's skills at everything, or so he says I have yet to actually determine that, and my strategies, we could be unstoppable."

"Oh, what the heck I'm in," said Marshall who put his hand in the middle of the table. Nicole smiled then did the same.

"Ok, I'll go along with this for now, but if either of you cross me, you're done."

Nicole smirked at him, "Don't worry Ced, everything will work out fine."

Cedric frowned at her. "Don't call me Ced," he said menacingly.

"So what's with the hockey stick?" asked Seth.

"It's simple, I just like hockey," replied Ravana.

"Ok then, I guess that makes sense, but you're going overboard."

"I am NOT," she replied offended.

"Uh, yeah you are, you don't have to wear that stupid stick."

She got right up in his face. "Don't call my hockey stick stupid ever again," she snapped at him.

Seth sat back, "Ok noted."

Confessional (Seth): "Ok, Ravana's a little nuts, but then again who isn't? She should still get rid of that stupid stick though."

"Wow, this food is terrible. Chef should really think about reading an actual cookbook every now and then," said Lexie.

"Yeah, what I wouldn't do for some croissants right now," replied Benjamin.

"Typical Frenchmen," replied Aleks.

Benjamin looked offended. "Oh really, and I'm sure you're gonna win and take that money back home "for communism," Said Benjamin mimicking a Russian accent.

Now Aleks looked offended, and was about to replied before Vincent intervened.

"Whoa guys, we're all friends here, let's not make things tense."

"Yeah guys, we're all part of the same team, so we should work together ok."

"That's exactly what I was gonna say," replied Vincent before smiling at her.

Emily smiled back and blushed a little.

Confessional (Emily): "You saw the way he smiled at me right, I think he might like me but I can't be sure yet."

"You're right, I'm sorry man," said Aleks.

"Yeah, I am too," replied Benjamin. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

Confessional (Vincent): "Well, that's one tense situation diffused, I'm glad that Emily helped me work things out between those two that was pretty cool."

Finally, we arrive at the last table where Ethan kept looking at Camille then immediately looking away. "Come on m-man, just talk to her, do it," Ethan said quietly to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Camille.

"Um, n-no I didn't, s-sorry.

"Ok silly, gosh you're so cute when you act shy," she said playfully, making Ethan smile.

"Hey has anyone seen Anthony?" asked Skyler.

"I don't know, he was here a minute ago," replied Bell.

Suddenly, Anthony appeared on the floor getting dragged by his legs out the door by the "scrambled eggs" Chef prepared for breakfast.

"Help, I think it's taking me to its nest!" yelled Anthony, making everyone at his table rush to help him.

Confessional (Ethan): "Dangit, why couldn't I talk t-to her? She's just so pretty, a-and whenever I l-look at her, I get more nervous than usual. I-I'm not sure what to do, but I'll f-figure out something e-eventually."

Confessional (Bell): "Ok, now I'm really questioning whether or not Chef is licensed."

Confessional (Anthony): Anthony appears covered in scrambled eggs. "I didn't think I was going to make it out of there alive. Thank god it stopped to drink at the lake so I could smash it. I think I've been traumatized man."

Chris appeared at the door to the Mess Hall. "Well, everybody eat a good breakfast?"

"No, but I think breakfast almost ate Anthony," said Marshall.

Anthony was sitting on a chair, shaking. "I can still remember its face. How the hell do scrambled eggs have teeth?"

Confessional (Chef): "These unappreciative maggots are crazy. My food was the finest cuisine the army has ever seen."

Chris opens the door to the confessional. "You know Chef, Bell raised a good point earlier in her confession, where did you get licensed?"

Chef looked confused. "I'm supposed to have a license?"

"Anyway, meet me at the Gaming Center in ten minutes, its challenge time!" announced Chris.

Confessional (Cedric): "Ok, another challenge, another chance to show these chumps how it's done. It's about to get hardcore in here."

Confessional (Seth): "Hey, we actually get to use the machines this time, that's awesome! I' ready for whatever you throw at me Chris."

Everyone met at the Gaming Center. Team PlayStation stood on one side and team Xbox stood on the other."

"Ok guys, step in the chambers, and we'll explain the challenge when you get there," said Chef, who was there instead of Chris.

"Uh, why are you here instead of Chris?" asked Skyler.

"You'll see in a minute maggot, now get in your dang pods, Chef yelled harshly.

Everyone quickly went into their chambers and waited while Chef pushed a red button on each of their control panels. One by one, they all got transported into the gaming world.

Everyone was in the gaming world just to see a black world with green lines running across it.

"Hey chef what gives? This isn't exactly from a game I recognize," yelled Lexie.  
"Hold your horses maggots, there now look again," replied Chef.

They all looked to see the world slowly change. Buildings began to form around them, but all of them seemed like they had been somewhat destroyed and crumbled. Inside some of the buildings stood mannequins, and the streets themselves even looked distorted and broken.

"Chef, what is this place?" yelled Benjamin.

"This maggots, is a place known as Nuketown!" replied Chef.

"Seems about accurate said Vincent.

"Wait a second, I know this place, I saw it on Xbox live once, this is from Call of Duty Black Ops!" exclaimed Emily.

"You play video games too? Asked Vincent.

Emily smiled at him. "Yeah, why do you think I auditioned for this show."

"Makes sense," replied Vincent.

Confessional (Vincent): "Wow, she just gets better and better every minute."

"Oh, now I get why Chef is hosting this challenge," said Bell.

"You got that right maggot! Yelled a voice from behind them.

Everyone jumped as they turned around to see Chef several guns.

"Whoa, you're gonna make us shoot each other?!" asked Lisa shocked.

Chef rolled his eyes. "Yes, but these are paintball guns dummies, nobody's gonna die."

Lisa looked embarrassed as Iris motioned a balloon popping with her hands. "That, is an airhead at its finest."

"Oh shut up you freak," Lisa snapped back.

"Ouch, you know that really hurt cheerleader, I couldn't have thought of a better comeback if I tried," said Iris mockingly, making Lisa extremely angry.

"That's enough lip out of you two maggots, now listen up. This challenge is pretty simple. Team Xbox goes to one side of Nuketown, one side goes to the other. When I say go, all of you maggots run and shoot at each other. If you get hit by a paintball, you're out. Last team standing wins."

Rachel stepped up. "Wait, we're down a player."

"Too bad maggot! If you're in the war, you don't throw a fight because you're a man down, you fight!" Replied Chef.

"Hold on a second "Sarge", shouldn't we get vests or something if we're gonna play paintball," said Lucas.

Chef moved closer to him. "No maggot, you all are going without vests, and don't take that tone with me mister! Team PlayStation, go to the North Side. Team Xbox, you go to the South. Move maggots move!"

Confessional (Lucas): "Wow, I wish I could shoot him with a paintball right now."

"I heard that maggot!" yelled Chef from outside.

"I don't care, "Sarge."

Confessional (Skyler): "Wow, they even have a virtual confessional, this place is so cool."

Both of the teams were on their sides and had their paintball guns ready. Chef stood in the middle of Nuketown. "Alright maggots get ready to run when I say go," Chef talked into a walkie-talkie.

"Carly, get me out of here the second I say go, it's gonna get messy down here."

"Alright Chef," replied Carly cheerfully.

"Alright maggots, ready….set…..GO!" yelled Chef, who was immediately transported out when he said that.

Everyone scattered when Chef said go and went in all directions, some in small groups, some went alone, and in the special case of Stryker, ran with Rachel hanging on his back.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you," said Rachel who was snuggling against his back.

"Please just go away," said Stryker.

Cedric, Nicole, and Marshall ran into a building in the corner of Nuketown and huddled behind a wall.

"Ok guys, this is how we're gonna do this. Marshall, you and I will take the roof. Cedric, you take this floor. We fortify this building and force them to come to us. Everyone clear on the plan?" said Nicole.

Both Cedric and Marshall nodded. "Good, now let's take our positions and win this thing!"

Stryker and Rachel appeared in the center of Nuketown and Stryker puts her down.

"Stryker, why are we stopping?"

"I'm just need a break quick, but you know what, I saw something shiny back there that I wanna get for you, so stay right here, and I'll be right back."

Rachel squealed in delight. "Ok Stryker, I'll be right here, I'll miss you."

Stryker walked away quickly. "I bet you will you psychopath," he said under his breath.

Confessional (Stryker): "Hey, that may have been mean but she is a grade A stalker, you'd do the same thing if you were me."

Benjamin, Aleks, and Lexie were pinned down in one of the buildings, getting shot at by Skyler, Ethan, Bell, and Anthony.

"What should we do?" Asked Lexie.

"Don't take advice from Benjamin. He's French so he'll probably want to surrender," said Aleks.

"Really man, you're going there again? Said Benjamin. He then turned to Lexie.

"Don't take advice from him either, he'll probably just want to nuke them."

"At least my method works," snaps back Aleks.

"So you would nuke them! And you dare call me a stereotype."

"You wanna go French Boy?!"

"Yes I do, bring it on!"

They both stood up and reared their fists at each other. Lexie stood up with them.

"Guys don't stand up, they're gonna-"

She didn't even finish her sentence before they were all pelted by paintballs. When the firing stopped, they were all dripping in paint, eliminating all of them.

"Shoot us," said Lexie, finishing her sentence and walking away.

Confessional (Lexie): "Did you see that? Those guys need to learn to get their acts together and get along."

Confessional (Benjamin): "I don't know what got into me. I'm not a violent person, but something about that Aleks guy just completely enrages me. I don't like him at all.

Confessional (Aleks): "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just kidding around with Benjamin, and he should stop taking things personally. It's not my fault he can't take a joke."

Seth walked up to Rachel, who was just standing there, playing with her hair.

"Rachel?" said Seth confused.

"Oh hi Seth."

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I'm waiting for Stryker, he's getting me something special."

Seth chuckled. "I don't think he's coming back."

"Of course he is, he loves me."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Ok, if you say so, I'm gonna shoot you now."

"Ok," said Rachel unfazed.

Seth leveled his paintball gun at her chest and shot, splattering her with paint. Rachel stared at him, still unfazed, and skipped off of the battlefield.

Confessional (Seth): Stryker's right, that girl is nuts."

Seth chuckled again. "Something's not right with that girl," said Seth, who immediately felt a pain in his back.

He turned around and saw Lucas standing there with his paintball gun aimed at him.

"Another one bites the dust," said Lucas cockily, and Seth marched off the battlefield.

Iris and Griffin were scouting from the roof of a building, surveying the area.

"You see anyone?" asked Iris.

"Nope, you?" replied Griffin.

"Nope,"

"Good, I guess that means we get a breather, "sweetie," said Griffin mockingly.

"Shut up, god stop making such a big deal out of it."

"It's just so unlike you to call me sweetie."

She looked at him. "Oh really, why's that?"

Griffin smirked at her. "Because honestly, I think you're the sweetie."

Iris smirked back playfully and blushed a little. "Well, I didn't know you felt that way big boy," she replied.

"Well now you do, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Griffin with a hint of challenge in his voice.

She got right next to him. "I can do whatever you want Griffin, I'm here to please "sweetie," she replied before moving her face closer to his. It looked like she was about to kiss him, until a certain someone showed up.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the two freaks are hitting it off up here," said Lisa harshly.

Iris angrily turned towards Lisa. "So what if we are, it's none of your business."

Lisa sauntered towards them. "Oh but it is my business what my team is up to, and it looks like two of my teammates are up here making out while everyone's down there fighting to win."

"Oh yeah, we were doing lots of dirty things," Iris said sarcastically. "Just do us a favor cheerleader, try not to get yourself hurt down there. Wait, on second thought, I don't care."

Lisa smiled at her. "Is that the best you got freak? You're off your game today. Hey Griffin, why are you hanging out with her when you have a real lady like me on your team?"

Iris balled her hands into fists and gave her the stare of death, but stayed silent.

"Sorry Lisa, but I'm not interested," said Griffin flatly.

Lisa smirked at Iris before continuing. "Oh but I think you are, and I'm very interested in you, because I think we could be really good together, and deep down, I think you know it too," she said seductively before leanimg forward and kissing Griffin on the cheek.

She turned to Iris. "Oh Iris I hope you don't mind me, I'm just taking a very keen interest and one of our team's," she turned back to Griffin, "strongest players."

She turned back to Iris, but the only think she saw was a flash of green before getting whacked in the face by a paintball, courtesy of Iris. Lisa screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, causing her to fall down the stairs that led to the roof. When Iris and Griffin looked down at her, her face was covered in green paint and she laid there. She wasn't unconscious but she stayed silent, holding her face.

"You know, I think green is a good color on her," joked Griffin.

Confessional (Iris): "You have no idea how good that felt, serves you right cheerleader."

Confessional (Griffin): "So Iris shot Lisa with a paintball just because she was hitting on me." Coolest chick ever."

Iris and Grffin were laughing at what just happened, not noticing Camille, who was on the ground, and aiming her paintball gum at both of them. She squeezed the trigger twice, hitting both of them in the chest, eliminating them.

"Aw crap, they said simultaneously.

Camille smiled, and then walked away.

Nicole yelled over to Marshall, "You see anyone yet?

"Would you relax, if I saw someone I'd tell you," replied Marshall, who suddenly got shot in the arm with a paintball.

"Ok now I see someone," said Marshall. Nicole and Cedric springed into action, shooting at their targets. Ethan, Anthony, Skyler, and Bell sprinted out of the bushes and started firing at them as well. In the end both sides ended up covered in paint.

"Aw man, taken out by the first ambush," said Cedric disappointed.

Chef appeared at the center of Nuketown. "Alright maggots, I'm here to give you a quick update. On Team Xbox, Ravana, Vincent, Camille and Emily are still in the game. On Team PlayStation, Lucas and Stryker are still in it, so the score's 4-2 Xbox Is winning. Continue maggots," announced Chef before leaving again.

Confessional (Stryker): "I was one of the final two members of my team in today's challenge. See, I'm good at this stuff. I just don't get the chance to prove it with Rachel stalking me 24/7."

Ravana was walking through the alleyways of Nuketown, trying to avoid being spotted, but little did she know, Stryker was watching her from the second floor of the building across from her. He stuck his paintball gun out of a window and aimed at her. "That's right, just a little bit closer," said Stryker.

Ravana kept walking towards him, unknowing of his presence.

"Closer, closer, closer," he kept saying. He needed a better shot, so he leaned out of the window to get it. Unfortunately, he leaned too far and tumbled out of the window, hitting the ground hard, right in front of Ravana. She just stared at him, shrugged, and shot him with the paintball gun.

Confessional (Ravana) "Well, that was easy."

Camille and Emily were in the southern end of Nuketown, on the lookout for Lucas. Camille turned to Emily.

"So, any boys you got your eye on?" asked Camille.

Emily blushed then replied, "Well yes, but I don't know if he likes me back."

"Ok girl spill it, who is the lucky guy?"

"Vincent," she said quickly.

"I should've guessed, well he is pretty cute. You should go for it."

"I don't know Camille, what if he doesn't like me?"

Camille smiled. "Well there's only one way to find out."

"What's that?"

"You gotta flirt with him, see how he responds."

Emily looked shocked. "I don't know, It's been forever since I flirted with a guy."

"Well girl, you aren't going to get anywhere just sitting around , you gotta go find Vincent and flirt with him."

"Thanks Camille, I'll do that after the challenge."

"Anytime Emily."

Suddenly, Ravana showed up and waved to them.

"Hey girls, what'd I miss?" asked Ravana.

They didn't even have a chance to respond before a barrage of paintballs came flying out of the alley next to them, drenching them all in paint. Lucas appeared out of the alleyway and smirked at them.

"Well, that's three more down, I've only got one more big guy to go," said Lucas cockily.

Confessional: (Lucas): "I've eliminated four contestants alone while Vincent hasn't got any. Vincent's good at avoiding being seen, but when I find him, its game over man."

"Oh Vincent, where are you?" Lucas taunted as he walked down the street. He kept looking over his shoulder, to the side, and any other direction you could imagine, searching for Vincent. He looked inside of one of the buildings and saw someone standing there.

"Gotcha!" yelled Lucas before shooting the figure multiple times in the chest. He smirked, expecting it to be Vincent, but was instead shocked to see it was just a mannequin. He continued to search the building and looked into a room, only to see every inch of the room stuffed with mannequins.

Confessional (Lucas): "Ok, I see what he's doing, he's hiding in the mannequins. Well it ain't gonna work pal. I'm gonna find you, and when I do, you're done."

Vincent was in the back of the room, crouching behind the mannequins, waiting for his moment.

Confessional (Vincent): "Ok, I just want to clarify that I wasn't scared, I was being smart. Hiding in the mannequins was a great strategy."

Lucas had cleared almost all of the mannequins, when he saw something move behind him, he instinctively turned around and fired at it, seeing that it was only a mannequin that was thrown to distract him. When he turned back around, it was too late. Vincent quickly aimed his paintball gun and fired, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him backwards, and ending the game.

Chef appeared in front of them both. "Team Xbox wins again, PlayStation you losers are going back to the bonfire for elimination. So you'd better decide who's going home maggots."

Confessional (Vincent): "Yup, I think this is the best moment I've had on the show so far. That was pretty awesome."

"Ok, so the first day of the alliance didn't go as planned, but we still won," said Nicole thoughtfully. Nicole called Cedric and Marshall behind the Xbox cabin for an alliance meeting.

"Didn't go as planned?! We got taken out by the first attack!" said Cedric angrily.

"Well maybe if someone would've done a better job as lookout that wouldn't have happened," said Nicole while glaring at Marshall.

"Hey, those guys came from out of nowhere, they were like ninjas," exclaimed Marshall trying to defend himself.

"Marshall, there were four of them, you should've been able to spot at least one of them by the time they were able to attack us," said Nicole.

"Hey, I tried my best ok," Marshall said desperately trying to get himself out of this situation.

"That's great Marshall, but next time, I want you to do more than your best. Next time, I want you to actually do good," replied Nicole harshly before leaving.

Cedric looked at Marshall. "Geez when did she become such a jerk?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know, but she's right I should've done better than that. Maybe I would've been a better lookout we wouldn't have been taken out."

"Yeah probably, but look man, we can't change the past, and at least we took out four members of their team right?"

Marshall smiled. "Yeah you're right. Thanks Cedric."

"Anytime Marsh, you know, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be."

"Thanks, and you're nicer than I thought you'd be."

Cedric stepped closer to him. "I'm not nice ok, so don't say that."

Marshall chuckled at him. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say."

Confessional (Cedric): "I'm not nice ok, so don't all of you at home start thinking that, got it!"

Confessional (Marshall): "You know on the outside, Cedric tries to be tough, but I know he's a softie at heart."

"I heard that!" yelled Cedric's voice from outside, startling Marshall.

Confessional (Nicole): "Well, maybe I'm not as good of a strategist as I thought. I mean, Cedric is an ok ally, but Marshall! I mean what was I thinking. The first time I met him he told me about what a jack-of-all-trades he was and how great he was at everything, but the guy's a wimp. He either needs to step up, or get out of my alliance!"

"No, we aren't eliminating Iris," said Stryker.

Lisa held a meeting of everyone from Team PlayStation outside of the PlayStation cabin, every member except Iris and Griffin.

"Why not?" whined Lisa, who still had some green paint smudged on her face.

"Because she hasn't done anything wrong," said Anthony.

"What do you mean?! That psycho sent me off of a cliff and smacked me in the face with a paintball."

"True, but if I remember correctly it was you who tried to push her off of the cliff," said Skyler.

"And Iris told as that you were hitting on Griffin and that's why she shot you," added Bell.

"So maybe you should start telling us why we shouldn't vote you off instead," said Lucas.

Everyone glared at Lisa as she tried to look for a way to get herself out of this situation. Then she got an idea and smiled.

"Because I'm not the weakest member of the team," stated Lisa.

"Oh r-really, then w-who do you think is? Asked Ethan.

"Think about, who on this team has been so wrapped up on one person that they haven't been able to concentrate on anything else except that person? Who on this team just stood there and waited for someone to eliminate her today? Who here seems to bring no new skills to the table that we already have?"

"Wait, you're saying we should vote off Rachel?" asked Skyler.

"Yes, because it's obvious that Stryker has a lot of potential to help this team out, he was one of the last two members of our team remaining today. But as long as he stays here, Rachel won't be able to focus on any of the challenges, and might potentially cost us the challenge. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want to take that chance."

"I don't either. We should definitely vote off Rachel, right guys?" asked Stryker enthusiastically and hopefully.

"I don't know, we'll think about it," replied Anthony, signifying the end of the meeting.

Lisa turned to look at Stryker. "By the way, where is Rachel?"

Stryker suddenly looked worried. "I honestly don't know, and that scares me."

Lisa looked confused, "Why?"

Suddenly, Rachel ran from out of nowhere and jumped on Stryker, knocking him down. While he was on the ground, she started hugging him and kissing him frantically.

"Oh Stryker, I've been looking all over for you. I saw that nasty fall that you took during the challenge. Oh I'm so happy that you're k because if anything happened to you I'd be devastated. I love you, so don't ever leave my side again."

Stryker looked up at Lisa. "That's why."

Confessional (Rachel): "I really think me and Stryker have a special relationship. We could be dating for years, then get married and be together forever. I wonder if he wants any kids, because I want eight. Oh my god I, love him so much!"

Confessional (Stryker): Stryker appears in the confessional with lipstick marks all over his face. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I have had enough of her taking over my life! I came here to have fun, and maybe make some friends, but this experience has been ruined by her! I did not come here to be stalked! So I pray to god that she gets eliminated tonight, but if she doesn't, I have a Plan B." He stops for a moment then sighs, "but I really don't like plan B."

Confessional (Lisa): "I might've gotten enough votes to eliminate Rachel, but I'm still worried. I tried to get Iris eliminated, but I might've eliminated myself. Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes."

Confessional (Iris): "So I just found out that cheerleader had a team meeting without me or Griffin, but I'm not surprised. I hope you enjoyed today cheerleader, cause it's your last day on this show, I can feel it."

Confessional (Griffin): Three words: goodbye Lisa. Wait a second. Crap, that's only two, oh well, she's still going home."

"Team PlayStation, this is your second week on the chopping block, how does it feel?" Asked Chris.

"Crappy," replied Iris.

"Ok then, now there are only nine controllers with me, and there are ten of you. If you do not receive a controller, you must walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. EVER. The first contestant safe is…..Skyler." Skyler smiles then claims her controller.

"Bell." Bell walks up, hugs Skyler, and then claims her controller.

"Griffin, Anthony, Ethan, Iris," Chris says all at once. Anthony and Ethan high five, while Griffin and Iris smirk at each other, then at Lisa.

"Stryker." Stryker walks up to the podium to claim his controller, then looks back, almost sadly.

"Rachel." Rachel squeals with delight, then walks up and hugs Stryker. Then she looks at Stryker again, and kisses him right on the lips, Stryker looks at her in shock, then shrugs and lets her kiss him, to the other contestants shock.

"That was our first actual kiss. What did you think?"

Stryker smiles at her. "It was incredible," he said sweetly, which made Rachel extremely happy.

Griffin walks over to Stryker and gets really close to him. "Dude, what was that? I thought you didn't like her?" Whispered Griffin confusedly.

Stryker looks at him sadly. "I thought I'd let her have this one moment before I executed Plan B."

Griffin looked more confused. "What's Plan B?"

"You'll see very soon," replied Stryker before walking away from him.

"Lisa and Lucas. This is the final Controller. Whoever doesn't get this controller will be eliminated," announced Chris. Lisa looked very nervous while Lucas sat there with a blank expression.

"And the final controller goes to-." Chris didn't have time to finish his sentence before he got interrupted.

"Wait," said Stryker, "I came here for the experience to be able to enjoy this season and have fun. But because of this girl," he pointed to Rachel, "that experience has changed too much for me to enjoy being on this competition. And that is why, I'm kicking myself off of the show."

Everyone gasped, except for Rachel, who just looked at him with tears in her eyes, trying not to believe what he was saying.

"Are you sure dude? It's a million dollars." Said Chris, shocked as everyone else. Stryker nodded sadly.

"All right then, the Boat of Losers is that way man," said Chris, and Stryker slowly walked towards the boat, got on board, and just looked sadly at the other competitors, because he truly wanted to stay on the show, but he just couldn't be stalked anymore.

"Ok then, Lisa and Lucas, since Stryker walked away, you're both safe, for now."

Confessional (Anthony): "Wow, that was pretty sad, you can't help but feel sorry for the guy."

Confessional (Rachel): Rachel appears in the confessional with her makeup smeared and tears running down her face. "Why Stryker?! Why did you have to leave me?! I feel so lost without him. I just wish he was here so that I could hold him an-, oh Stryker, I miss you so much!"

"Well, that concludes this episode. Will Rachel be able to move on without Stryker? Will Team Xbox be able to keep their winning streak going, or will Team PlayStation stop their momentum? How far will Lisa go to get Iris eliminated? And what's next for the alliance between Marshall, Cedric, and Nicole? Find out all of this and much more next time on Total…..Drama….GAMING!"

_Camera fades to black_

** Well guys, I tried to make this chapter long enough so that every character could get involved in the plot at least in some way, or at least have some speaking parts. I hope this episode is just as good if not better than the first. And a special thanks to a fellow storywriter Tyku, who sent me the idea for the paintball challenge, thanks a lot, you rock! If any of you guys have any challenge ideas, just PM me and I might use them. Well, until next time, see ya later!**


	8. Acknowledgements and Announcements

Hey guys, I just wanted to say something before I continue with this story. I feel really bad that I didn't do this in the beginning and I feel like it's something I need to do right now. I would like to formally thank everyone who sent in their ocs that I'm using in Total Drama Gaming. I will be using your profile name so as not to be too personal or give away information (even if your name is on your profile) and which oc(s) they sent in.

**Tyku- Vincent and Lisa**

**FeketePillango- Nicole**

**CodyOnTheounce T.V- Stryker and Griffin**

**Jade's One of a Kind- Cedric and Marshall**

**Zombiefear101- Iris**

**green367-Emily**

**Candy Cane Luver Chopper- Lucas**

**Xxweallcryinsidexx- Ethan**

**Tigerstaysinhiscage- Aleks**

**xGoldenSpiritx- Camille**

**Knifez R Us- Benjamin**

**CommunityFan27- Adelle and Anthony**

**CourtneyFan55- Skyler and Bell**

**GrassBlade-Chan: Ravana**

**JadeAnn1123- Lexie**

**Shrap-Seth**

Again, thank all of you for giving me your ocs to use so that I can make this story. This is all for you guys and any other fans of this story. Oh, and I will also occasionally post what I like to call Bonus episodes, which are episodes that relate to some of the off days the ocs have between challenges and what they're doing during them. These won't be as long as the other chapters but it felt like something I should do to give all ocs and their creators more time to see them and their personalities come out. Also, if you have any suggestions for storylines, challenges, relationships, etc. feel free to PM me them and there's a good chance that I might use it. Before I go, I would like to thank all of you guys once again. All of you guys are so amazing for the characters and support and I love you all for it! Thanks again guys, and until next time, see ya later!


	9. Masters of Stealth (or not)

Chris appears on the dock in front of the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Gaming. The video game challenges began as the two teams got their first chance to view the virtual world when they played paintball, Call of Duty style. An alliance on Team Xbox was made between Cedric, Marshall, and Nicole, and Lisa, in an attempt to get to Iris, flirted with Griffin, which got her a paintball shot to the FACE. In the end, it was Vincent who was the last man standing and won the challenge for Team Xbox again, and it was down to Lucas and Lisa during the elimination ceremony. But it was Stryker, fed up with being stalked, that gave up and left the show. Who will get eliminated tonight? We'll find out on this episode of Total….Drama….GAMING!"

_Theme song "I wanna be Famous" plays then ends._

All of Team Xbox was eating breakfast in the mess hall. Again, Seth and Ravana at one table, Vincent, Emily, Aleks, and Benjamin at another, and Marshall, Nicole and Cedric at the other. Except this time, Camille sat by herself at the table where her group usually sat.

Confessional (Camille): "Where's Team PlayStation. Usually everyone's up by now."

All of Team PlayStation walked into the Mess Hall slowly, each one of them looking exhausted.

"Geez, you guys look like crap. What happened?" asked Aleks.

Lucas directed his finger towards the door. "She happened," he said flatly.

Right when he said that, Rachel walked through the door, still crying loudly. Her makeup was running down her face and her hair was very messy.

"It's been three days and she still hasn't stopped crying?" asked Vincent.

Lisa shook her head. "Nope, she hasn't showered, go to the bathroom, or done anything since Stryker left. She's just been lying in her bed crying her eyes out."

Confessional (Rachel): Rachel appears in the confessional crying. "Stryker, why did you leave me here alone? I love you so much and you just left me here, alone. I miss you so much. Oh, Stryker please come back to me! I can't go on without you!" She starts sobbing even louder before the camera cuts off.

Confessional (Nicole): "Oh this is gonna be so easy. Rachel's crying has exhausted them and we are on a serious winning streak. This challenge is gonna be a piece of cake, especially since I've got Cedric watching my back. Marshall, not so much, I don't see his usefulness in the group yet."

Ethan tiredly walks over to Camille's table and sits next to her.

"Hey Ethan. Where are Anthony and the others?"

"Oh Anthony made the m-mistake of trying to get b-breakfast. Skyler and B-Bell are trying to pry Chef's bacon off of his face as w-we speak."

"Ahhhhhh, the grease is burning my eyes!" Yelled Anthony in pain.

"Wow, Chef's food really doesn't like Anthony," said Camille with a giggle.

"N-no it doesn't," agreed Ethan. Ethan looked at her again and noticed her beautiful he thought she looked.

"O-ok man, just do it, just ask her out alr-ready," mumbled Ethan to himself.

"Did you say something?" Asked Camille.

"Y-yes I did, C-Camille, I have something I really need to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I was w-wondering if you w-would like to-." He was stopped when he noticed another piece of bacon jump onto Anthony's face.

"Help! It's trying to eat off my face!"

Ethan sighed disappointedly and turned back to Camille. "I-I'm sorry but I have to go h-help him."

"I understand," she replied. He stood up and quickly walked towards Anthony.

"Hey Ethan," called Camille. Ethan stopped and turned back to her.

"Y-yes Camille?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I would've said yes."

Ethan blushed then turned and ran to Anthony's aid.

Confessional (Camille): "You see, I like Ethan, I think he's sweet. But he's so shy that he can barely hold a conversation with someone. So, I'll date him, but only if he builds up the confidence to ask me out first. Until then, I can always flirt with him though."

Confessional (Ethan) "D-did you s-see that? I-I actually have a shot with her. I c-can't believe it. I-I might actually get my d-dream girl after a-all."

Confessional (Anthony): Anthony appears in the confessional with burn marks in the shape of bacon strips on his face. "I swear to god, getting killed by food was not the way I thought I'd go, but if I stay in this competition, I think Chef's food will actually kill me."

Nicole sat with Cedric and Marshall and she didn't appear happy. "Allright, so we need to do better this challenge then we did last time, so we really need to step it up. And by "we" I mean Marshall."

Marshall glared at her. "Are you still hung up on that lookout thing? Look I made a mistake, everyone does."

"Yes Marshall, everyone makes mistakes. And then those people have to face the consequences of those mistakes. One more slip up, and you're out! It's as simple as that." Nicole then left the table, ending the conversation.

"Why is she so mean to me?" asked Marshall to Cedric.

"It could be a number of things. Maybe she likes you and she's playing hard to get or something. Maybe she just doesn't like you. Maybe it's her time of the month."

Marshall looked at him oddly. "Too far?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah, just a little," replied Marshall.

Confessional (Marshall): "Ok, I realize that every alliance has its weak link, but there are no weak links allowed in MY alliance. Cedric can stay, but if Marshall doesn't prove himself today, he's out."

"Ok, favorite band?" asked Iris.

"Linkin Park, what about you?" replied Griffin.

Iris just grinned at him. "Same here," she replied.

"Wow, you got a good taste in music."

"Why, because it's the same music you like?"

"Yup."

She chuckled at him, but once again, their joy was killed by a certain someone.

"Hey guys, is this seat taken?" asked Lisa cheerfully.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean you have to sit there," replied Griffin flatly.

Lisa sat down anyway. "So listen guys, I think we started off on the wrong foot. I think we could be really good friends."

"Good for you, now leave," said Iris harshly.

"Look, I now we aren't the best of friends, but we're gonna be on the same team for a while now, and I want us to be able to work together until the merge."

"Yeah cheerleader, as enticing as that sounds, I suggest you just leave me and Griffin alone."

Lisa smiled. "Oh now I get it, you hate me because you're afraid that I'm gonna take your man away from you."

"That's not it at all cheerleader," said Iris.

"Oh, but I think it is. You're threatened of me because I'm the hottest girl on the show, and you know that I could take Griffin from you any time I want to."

Iris grew very angry. "That's not true."

"Yes it is Iris, open your eyes. I could have any guy on this show if I wanted and Grffin isn't any different. Face it freak, your man is just as good as mine."

Iris clenched her fists in anger. "You'd better shut your mouth right now."

"You're only saying that because you know I'm right."

"I said shut up!" she said menacingly.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" taunted Lisa.

Iris snapped after hearing this. She ran forward and was about to attack her until Griffin grabbed her and pulled her back.

"She's not worth it Iris, just calm down," said Griffin softly, but Iris was in a frenzy and wasn't listening.

"YOU JUST WAIT LISA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" Screamed Iris in pure rage before Griffin carried her out of the mess hall.

Confessional (Lisa): "You see that? Iris completely lost it in front of everyone, proving my point. She's an unstable freak and now everyone knows that. I almost hope we lose again, because when we do, Iris is gone."

Confessional (Griffin): "Wow, I have seen a lot of people go nuts, but that was beyond nuts. That was psycho," said Griffin before grinning, "And it was awesome."

Confessional (Chris): "That was epic! Live TV meltdowns do are great ratings boosters, and Iris's was one of the biggest meltdowns I've ever seen. I knew this season was gonna be awesome."

"Wow, that was something," said Vincent in shock.

"Yeah," agreed Emily.

Aleks opened his mouth to speak but Benjamin stopped him.

"If it's another racist comment about French people, don't even say it."

Aleks thought for a moment, and then decided against speaking.

"Well good, glad there's no more fighting between you two, for now at least," said Emily cheerfully.

"Yeah, but it can't get worse than what we saw between Iris and Lisa," added Vincent.

Emily thought for a second, and then decided to take Camille's advice and try some flirting.

"Yeah, not everyone can get along as well as you and me," said Emily innocently.

Vincent turned to look at her. "Yeah, I like to think we're friends," replied Vincent.

"Yes, we are. I like to think we're very special friends," said Emily seductively. Vincent raised an eyebrow at her, but let the comment slide. Emily kept smiling at him then put her head on his shoulder.

Vincent just looked at her, confused. "May I ask what you're doing?"

Emily looked up at him innocently. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

Vincent chuckled. "You're tired? Team PlayStation was the one with the crying stalker and you're tired?"

"Uhhhhhh, yes," Emily hesitantly answered.

"Or were you just looking for a reason to cuddle against my shoulder?" Vincent asked smugly.

Emily looked up at him again. "Maybe, does it bother you?"

Vincent smiled at her. "Not at all Emily." Emily smiled widely after hearing this.

Confessional (Emily): "Yes, it worked. I found out that he likes me. Thank you for the advice Camille. I'm so happy right now."

Confessional (Vincent): "Hey, if a cute girl starts flirting with you and puts her head on your shoulder, would you stop her? Anyway it's pretty clear that Emily likes me, now I just gotta figure out what to do about it."

"So, you like hockey a lot don't you?" asked Seth.

"Are you kidding me? Hockey is my life. I love hockey so much my friends don't even watch the games with me anymore," replied Ravana.

"Oh really, why's that?"

"Well they say I get to into the game, but I don't think so."

"No, I never would've guessed," said Seth sarcastically while staring at the giant hockey stick on her back.

"Ok Mr. Sarcastic, do you have a problem with me or hockey?"

Seth quickly backed off. "No, not at all."

Lucas and Rachel suddenly sat down across from the two.

"Um, we were in the middle of a conversation," said Ravana.

"I'm sure, but the team put me in charge of the crying beauty here and I don't wanna be alone with her.

"Stryker! Please come back to me!" cried Rachel.

"She's been doing that for the past three days," Lucas said annoyed.

Confessional (Lucas): "Ok, this is starting to get annoying. I've only been in charge of her for about an hour, and I already can't stand her. But for whatever reason I was close to elimination last week, so I can't afford to get on my team's bad side. So I'm just gonna have to suck it up and watch Rachel for a while. I guess it could be worse. I don't know how, but I'm sure it could be."

Chris and Chef appeared in the Mess Hall. "Alright contestants. Are you ready for your next challenge?"

"It depends, what's the challenge?" Asked Skyler.

"We'll tell you when we get there maggot! Now get your butts over to the Gaming Center ASAP. Now move maggots," yelled Chef. Everyone immediately left their seats and ran out of the Mess Hall and towards the Gaming Center. Everyone except Rachel who still sat there crying until Lucas ran back into the Mess Hall, picked her up, and carried her towards the Gaming Center.

Confessional (Lucas): "For god's sake, just get over it already! I shouldn't have to carry you to the challenge because you won't stop crying. It's getting ridiculous!"

Confessional (Skyler): "Geez, why does Chef have to be so mean? He's always yelling at people and calling them maggots. Last time I checked, we aren't maggots."

Everyone met up in the gaming center and got in their pods. When they entered the Virtual World they found themselves in the blank black world with the green lines going through it. They waited for a few minutes and then the world changed into a giant military base.

"Chris, what is this?" asked Seth.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, over the years, there have been many different games that will go down in history as Stealth games, but perhaps the most famous stealth game franchise is a series known as Metal Gear Solid, and that's what your challenge will be based on today," replied Chris.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Benjamin.

"It's very simple," replied Chris, "both teams will have to make their way across this military base to the goal on the other side of each room. If you make, you score your team a point. But be careful, because we have programmed guards into this challenge, and if one of them spots you, you will see this," said Chris before a red exclamation point appeared above his head.

"If this happens to you, then you will immediately be transported outside of the gaming center."

"So wait, we don't even get a chance to escape?" Asked Lexie.

` Chris smiled evilly at her. "Nope, that's why you have to be extra sneaky and not get caught at all. Oh, and I almost forgot. We also have a few "special" surprises for you along the way. So get to the beginning of the base!"

Confessional (Lucas): "Great, the first time we get a stealth challenge and I have to watch the crying banshee out there. Whatever, I'm sure I can find some way to make it through."

Everyone met at the start of the base and which was a large room which split into four different hallways.

"Ok contestants, get ready to be sneaky in 3….2…..1…..GO!" announced Chris.

Everyone immediately split up into different groups, each going down a different hallway. Lucas, Rachel, Anthony, Skyler, and Bell went down the hallway farthest to the left. When they reached the end of the hallway, they found themselves in a room with crates and oil drums scattered everywhere, which made perfect cover from the five guards they saw in the room. They all met behind a huge crate, with Lucas covering Rachel's mouth so the guards wouldn't hear her crying.

"Ok, I know that that there is always a sure fire way to get across a room in a Metal Gear Solid game," said Anthony.

"What's that?" asked Bell.

"I'll show you, watch me," Anthony replied before moving to the side quickly and grabbing a crate, which he soon opened the top, flipped it over, and got underneath it. He slowly began to move across the room, keeping himself hidden from all of the guards.

"How is he doing that? Don't you think the guards would notice a box moving across the floor on its own?" asked Bell.

"You would think so, but in Metal Gear Solid, if you had a crate or a cardboard box you could hide under, you could get across a room a hell of a lot easier," replied Lucas.

They turned back to Anthony to see that he had made his way across the room, removed his box, ducked behind a corridor, and motioned for the others to follow. Skyler and Bell shrugged, and went to get a crate, but noticed that there was nothing there.

"Crap, I think he took the last crate," said Skyler.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Bell.

"I don't know about you two, but I have an idea," said Lucas before moving Rachel out from behind the crate and uncovering her mouth. The second Lucas let go of her, she started crying again, alerting the guards.

"What're you doing?" asked Skyler.

"Getting us out of here, while their going after her let's get over to Anthony," Lucas said before quickly going around the side of the crate and moving towards the end of the door, quickly followed by Skyler and Bell.

Confessional (Lucas): "Ok so I was wrong. Rachel does have her uses."

Aleks, Benjamin, Emily, Vincent and Lexie took the wrong hallway. They found themselves in a room with no cover, except for a pond in the middle of the room. The room wasn't very big either, but it had at least four guards in the room.

"We're screwed, there's no way we can get across this room," said Benjamin hopelessly.

"He's right, we should ask him to give up, that is what French people do best," replied Aleks. Benjamin was about to respond to that, but he took a deep breath, and let it go.

Confessional (Benjamin): "I've decided that I'm not going to let Aleks's racist comments get to me anymore. He's trying to set me off but it isn't going to work this time."

Vincent had an idea and quickly sprinted across the room to the pond and dived in when the guards weren't looking. They heard the splash, but when they didn't see anything, they decided that it wasn't worth checking out.

Vincent resurfaced and checked to see if they were looking, then quickly got out of the pond and sprinted the rest of the way to the end of the room, making it there safely.

Confessional (Emily): "That was pretty awesome. I don't know if there's any way Vincent can get any better," she said dreamily.

Emily noticed Vincent was watching, and she decided to impress him by doing the same thing he did. Unfortunately, when she ran towards the pond, she realized that jumping in the pond would ruin her tools since she was wearing her tool belt. So she stood there in the middle of the room, thinking about what to do, but one of the guard saw her, causing the ! to appear above her head, eliminating her. Emily sighed disappointedly before being teleported out of the gaming center.

Lexie, Benjamin, and Aleks were trying to decide how they could get across the room.

"Ok, I think we should-," began Aleks.

"Nuke them," finished Benjamin with a smile.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of you racist comments!" said Aleks angrily.

"MY racist comments! You've been nothing but racist towards me since day 1!" Benjamin snapped back.

"That's because you French people deserve it!"

"Oh and Russians don't?"

"Guys stop it! You're gonna get us-," began Lexie before she was interrupted by the guards running in and apprehending them.

"Caught," finished Lexie before they all got teleported out of the Virtual World.

Confessional (Lexie): "That's two weeks in a row that those two got us eliminated! They need to get their freakin' acts together.

Iris, Ethan, and Griffin found themselves outside the base and in a jungle setting.

"Wait, how did we get outside?" asked Griffin.

"M-more importantly, how are we supposed t-to get to the goal? I don't see any goal around h-here."

"Good news guys, all you have to go to get to the goal is walk across this jungle," announced Chris into the virtual world.

"Sounds easy enough," said Iris, until Lisa showed up.

"Hi, Iris you miss me?" she said smugly, but from out of nowhere a gunshot sounded and hit Lisa in the chest.

"Holy crap!" yelled Griffin in shock while Ethan just stood there, in complete shock.

"Relax, she's not dead. We installed a respawn system into the Virtual World, so if you die in there, you're just eliminated, you don't actually die."

"W-well that's a relief but what the h-hell happened to her."

"Well remember when I said we had "special surprises," in store for you? Well, in this case, you get to run across the jungle while a sniper simply known as "The End" shoots at you. You get shot, you're out. So be extra sneaky," announced Chris.

"Well, this isn't good," said Iris flatly.

Confessional (Griffin): "Well, we get to get shot at by a sniper while running across a jungle." Griffin smirked before continuing, "I knew I was gonna like this season."

Confessional (Iris): Iris appeared with the biggest smile possible on her face. "It was awesome watching cheerleader get shot."

Meanwhile, Seth, Ravana, Nicole, Marshall, Cedric, and Camille were in a smaller room with just a simple desk and paitnings in it. It appeared that the goal was in a doorway at the other side of the room.

"Well this is easy," said Seth, who started to walk towards the door until a man appeared in front of him, making him jump back. The man was wearing gray clothes, gloves, and a gas mask.

"Who are you?" asked Ravana.

"Oh, don't you recognize me? I was a boss in the original Metal Gear Solid and completely destroyed the fourth wall. I read your memory card and made your control move with the power of my will alone. I am, Psycho Mantis!"

"Hey I remember you now. You were one of the most annoying bosses that ever existed because the only way to beat you was to switch freakin' controller ports," said Marshall.

"That's correct; I made children all over the world cry in frustration as they tried to figure out how to beat me. It was fun," said Psycho Mantis.

"Ok, so what do we have to do to get past you?" asked Camille.

"It's simple. I don't want to fight you, but I want to play a little game with you. I am going to reveal something secretive about each and every one of you, and if you don't own up to it, I eliminate someone in the room. Think of it as a test."

"And how are you going to eliminate us?" asked Cedric smugly.

Psycho Mantis smiled at him under his gas mask. "I'm glad you asked," he said before moving extremely quickly and striking him at a very specific point in his neck, killing him in the Virtual World and eliminating him from the challenge.

"Any more questions?" asked Mantis. Everyone shook their heads in response. "That's what I thought, now let us begin. One of you has a teddy bear that he/she has been hiding but secretly can't go to sleep without it, who is it?"

Everyone in the crowd looked around, waiting for someone to admit it. Eventually, Nicole raised her hand slowly and shamefully.

"You have a teddy bear?" asked Marshall.

"Yes, I've had him since I was little and I can't sleep without him," replied Nicole.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. I think it's perfectly natural."

"Thanks Marshall."

"Alright next, one of you had to watch both of her/his parents be in a serious car crash which severely injured one of them and killed the other, who is it?"

Marshall stepped up to him. "Now that's going a little too far. You shouldn't have to force someone to have to own up to something like that."

"I'd suggest you watch your tone around me. You have no idea just how powerful I am," said Mantis before moving quickly towards Marshall. Marshall tried to fight back but Mantis easily overpowered him and eliminated him.

"I'd suggest one of you confess," said Mantis sadistically. When nobody confessed within the next minute, Psycho Mantis eliminated Camille. Another minute passed and still nobody confessed, so he eliminated Seth next, leaving only Nicole and Ravana left.

"Well Ravana, I hope your secret was worth it. You just stood there and watched all of your teammates get eliminated.

"You had no right to say that you jerk!" yelled Ravana.

"And you had no right to say that," replied Psycho Mantis before eliminating her.

Nicole just stood there and stared at him in shock.

"Nicole, since you are the only person to confess, you may pass," said Psycho Mantis before disappearing.

Confessional (Nicole): "That was by far the creepiest thing that I have ever seen in my life."

Confessional (Seth): "Wow, just by process of elimination I knew that was Ravana's secret. I feel pretty bad for her."

In the jungle, Ethan, Griffin and Iris scrambled behind bushes and trees, trying to stay out of sight of the sniper.

"Ok, we're getting close to the goal, we can make it," said Griffin.

"How? There isn't anything else to hide behind," said Iris. They all looked and noticed that she was right. If they went out of cover even for a second, the sniper would have a clear shot.

"I h-have an idea, but it's pretty risky," said Ethan.

"Go ahead man; we haven't got any better ideas," said Griffin.

"O-ok, if we rush the exit, t-the sniper may shot one of us, but I don't t-think that he'll have time to get all of us, so we'll be able to get at least a couple points."

"That's actually not a terrible idea," said Iris.

"So, are we actually gonna do this?" asked Griffin.

"I don't see any other way," replied Iris.

"Ok, on the count of three we run," said Griffin, and everyone nodded their agreement.

"3," said Iris.

"2," said Ethan.

"1," said Iris.

"GO!" they all shouted at the same time. They all sprinted towards the exit, but the sniper almost immediately targeted Ethan and eliminated him.

"Crap, there goes Ethan," said Iris while running.

"Just keep running," replied Griffin. The sniper tried to line up a shot at Griffin, but by the time he had him in his crosshairs, they both reached the goal.

Confessional (Griffin): "Well, that was pretty intense."

Chris appeared in front of all of the people that made it to the goal.

"Well, it's pretty obvious who won the challenge. With the score six survivors to two, the winning team is… Team PlayStation!" announced Chris, making all the survivors on that team cheer.

"Xbox, I'll see you later at the elimination ceremony," said Chris.

' Confessional (Skyler): "Wow, our first win! I'm so excited that for once, we don't have to go to elimination. Woohoo!"

Confessional (Nicole): "As far as I'm concerned, Ravana cost us the challenge by not admitting to her secret. Sure, it's terrible to have that happen to you, but half of our team got eliminated because she sat back and did nothing."

Confessional (Vincent): "I'm not sure who should be eliminated, but Aleks and Benjamin's bickering is going to be very harmful in future challenges, so one of them should go if anyone."

Ravana sat outside the Xbox cabin, holding her head in her hands. Seth noticed this and decided to sit down next to her.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Seth.

"What do you think?" asked Ravana sadly.

"I think you feel pretty crappy right now."

"Yes I do, that jerk Psycho Mantis revealed my darkest secret on national freakin' TV!"

"I know, I feel sorry for you."

"Thanks, but that doesn't really help much," said Ravana depressed.

Seth frowned at her. "Well what would help? Asked Seth.

"I could use a hug," she said obviously in pain. Seth nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Feel any better now?" asked Seth.

"Kinda," said Ravana.

Seth let go of the hug and smiled at her. "Glad to hear it."

"Hey Seth, don't tell anyone about this or I'll whack you with my hockey stick," she said playfully.

Confessional (Seth) "She likes me."

Confessional (Ravana): "He likes me."

Nicole once again held an alliance meeting behind the Xbox cabin.

"Ok, so what do you want?" asked Cedric.

"I want you two to help me eliminate Ravana," said Nicole.

"Because she didn't admit to her secret!? I wouldn't have admitted to it either," said Marshall.

"Yes, but she eliminated half of our team! Besides, I admitted my secret."

"Yours was about a stupid teddy bear, hers was about her dead parents. I think there's a big difference.

"My teddy bear is NOT stupid!" said Nicole angrily. "Besides, if you don't help me eliminate her, than this alliance could be very short lived."

"We'll think about it," said Cedric before both him and Marshall left.

Confessional (Nicole): "Just so I'm clear, my teddy bear is not a weakness! I just love him to death."

Ethan decided to take a walk around the island. The team threw a celebration in their cabin but Ethan didn't really like parties, they involved too much social interaction. He kept walking until he found himself at the dock, and he noticed someone at the edge of the dock. He quickly walked over and noticed it was Camille, and he suddenly became embarrassed. This was due to the fact that Camille had obviously just gotten out of the lake because her hair was wet and she was dressed in her black two-piece swimsuit. He just stood there because he was too nervous to do anything else.

Camille noticed him and smiled. "You enjoying the view?" she asked suddenly.

Ethan was startled by this. "I-I'm sorry Camille, I d-didn't mean to s-stare," he replied nervously.

Camille smiled at him. "Don't be, I'm just happy I decided against skinny dipping." Ethan's face turned completely red after hearing this.

"Y-yeah, that wouldn't have been very g-good," replied Ethan.

"Not for me, but I know you would've liked it," Camille said with a giggle.

Ethan tried to say something but no words came out. Camille got her towel that she had sitting on the dock and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm done swimming for tonight, but how about you meet me at the docks tomorrow and we'll do something fun?" asked Camille.

Ethan blushed but was able to make himself respond. "Sure, t-that would be great."

"It's a date," Camille said cutely before walking away.

Confessional (Camille): "Remember when I said I'd wait for Ethan to ask me out? Well I decided that would take forever so I just decided to ask him out myself."

Confessional (Ethan) "I h-have a date with Camille. T-this is the s-single greatest moment in my l-life," he stopped then looked at the camera. "Is that sad?"

Chris met all of Team Xbox at the elimination ceremony.

"Well, Team Xbox, this is your first elimination ceremony, how does it feel?"

"It sucks," answered Nicole.

"Ok then. Anyway, I have ten controllers with me, and there are eleven of you. Whoever, does not get a controller must walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. EVER. The first controller goes to…. Camille. Camille happily stood up and got her controller.

"The next two go to… Vincent and Emily," said Chris. They both got up and smiled at each other before going to get their controllers.

"Seth, Lexie, Marshall, Cedric, and Nicole," announced Chris. They all walked up and received their controllers, leaving Benjamin, Aleks, and Ravana.

Benjamin and Aleks glared at each other, while Ravana looked genuinely nervous.

"Benjamin." Benjamin smirked at Aleks before collecting his controller.

"Contestants, this is the final controller of the night. Whichever one of you doesn't receive this will be eliminated. The final controller goes to…Aleks," Chris said finally. Aleks breathed a huge sigh of relief as he collected his controller.

"Ravana, time to catch the boat of losers," said Chris.

Ravana sadly got up and started to walk towards the boat, but before getting on she turned around and walked back over to Seth. Without saying a word she moved close to him and kissed him, surprising him completely. She eventually let him go and smiled at him.

"I've wanted to do that since day 1," said Ravana.

"Oh really," replied Seth.

"Yeah, well that and this," she said before taking out her hockey stick and charging at Chris. Chris saw this and ran away, screaming in fear.

"Get back here Chris!" yelled Ravana.

Seth smiled as he watched this. "That's my girl."

Chef appeared in front of the camera. "Well Chris seems busy right now, so I'll close the show. Which team will win next time? What's next for Ethan and Camille? How will Nicole, Cedric, and Marshall's alliance hold up? And how will Lucas deal with being in charge of Rachel? We'll find out next time on Total….Drama…..GAMING!"

"NO, NOT THE HAIR," screamed Chris in the background.

_The camera fades to black._

**Sorry for the late update, but I've honestly been feeling pretty sick lately and just wasn't really up to writing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. Well, until next time, see ya later!**


	10. The Date and Aftermath (bonus)

Lisa was standing outside of the PlayStation cabin, not in a good mood. First, she tried to call one of her cheerleading squad mates, only to find out there was no service. Second, she tried to relax in her bed but couldn't, due to being forced to have the bunk next to Rachel. She tried to get Lucas to make her quiet, but he just said it was a lost cause. She tried to take a shower, but Skyler was already in it. So she just stood there, with her arms crossed, waiting for Skyler to get back. She thought about just taking one in the boy's bathroom because she didn't think anyone would notice. However, she didn't want to risk some guy walking in and seeing her naked. Everyone knew she wasn't "innocent," but that would just lower her reputation further. She got tired of just standing there, so she decided to take a walk. She got to the docks before she heard voices.

"So, y-you've done gymnastics for a couple y-years?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, people said I was really athletic and flexible, so I figured why not," replied the other one.

Lisa became curious and slowly approached the two. When he got closer she saw two people sitting on the docks, one looked very nervous and one looked very happy. She got a closer look and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Ethan and Camille sitting on the docks, with Camille smiling at him. She casually moved closer to him, and moved Ethan's arm so that it was around her shoulder. Ethan's face went red, but he kept his arm there, and Camille slowly put her head on his shoulder.

Lisa scowled as she watched this and decided to wait for the date to end. She expected them to do something else, but Camille and Ethan just sat there silently, her head cuddling his shoulder, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they both got up.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I gotta get back to my cabin before people start to wonder where I'm at," said Camille sadly.

"I u-understand," responded Ethan sadly as well.

"But we have to do this again sometime," said Camille sweetly before kissing him on the cheek. Ethan blushed a lot, and Camille giggled at him before turning around and leaving. Ethan was about to walk back to his cabin, but Lisa walked out of her hiding place and approached him, her arms crossed.

"Hello Ethan," said Lisa.

"Oh h-hi Lisa," replied Ethan startled.

"So do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing?" Asked Lisa angrily.

"What d-do you m-mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me Ethan, I just saw with that girl from the other team, care to explain?"

Ethan tried to speak but he couldn't make words come out, so he just turned away.

"Ethan, look at me when I'm talking to you," said Lisa getting irritated.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Oh please, I know for a fact that you're not sorry. But I've always been a forgiving person, so I'll give you a second chance and make you a deal. You either stay away from Camille, or I'll have you eliminated."

Ethan began to get angry but again, he couldn't force words to come out.

"Look Ethan, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm just doing this for the good of the team. We can't have people on our team dating the enemy."

"L-Lisa, with all due r-respect, I think it's m-my decision if I want to date her or not."

Lisa smiled at him. "Of course it is Ethan. Just like it's my decision whether or not to have you eliminated."

"And h-how are you g-gonna get me eliminated"

"Like this," said Lisa before pulling out her phone. She turns her phone towards Ethan and his eyes widened in shock Ethan was watching the date he just had with Camille, in vivid detail.

"That's right Ethan; I was recording the whole thing. Now if you want to stay in the game, I suggest that you do exactly what I tell you."

"Lisa I-," Ethan began before Lisa cut him off.

"Ethan, do you really want to be sent back home this early in the competition? Do you want this one mistake to force you to go back to the terrible life you have back home?"

Ethan thought about this for a very long time, but eventually he was able to answer. "What do you w-want me to do?" Ethan responded reluctantly and sadly.

Lisa smiled at him. "Tomorrow, at breakfast before the challenge, you're going to ask Camille out again, at the docks, after the elimination ceremony. And you're going to wait here with me until she gets here. The second she gets within eyesight of us, you are going to make out with me, right in front of her.

Ethan balled his hands into fists. "Please d-don't make me do that. I'll b-break up with her tomorrow but please don't make me do t-that."

"No Ethan, you aren't just going to break up with her because she'll get over that. But if you cheat on her, it'll destroy her, and that will make our team's job a lot easier."

Ethan was on the verge of tears. "Lisa, s-she is the sweetest and most b-beautiful girl I have ever met. I can't do that to h-her."

Lisa held up her phone tauntingly. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Either you do this, or everyone finds out about you and her and you go BACK HOME," said Lisa, putting emphasis on the last two words. "Do we understand each other?"

Ethan hesitated, but reluctantly nodded his head.

Lisa smiled innocently at him.

"Good, and think about it this way. At least you get to make out with a REAL woman," said Lisa harshly. This comment made Ethan furious inside, but he kept himself silent. Lisa winked at Ethan and then left, leaving Ethan on the docks alone, a sad wreck of emotions.

**Well, that's my first bonus episode mini-chapter. That's what you can expect. I'll probably have another bonus episode up either today or tomorrow, and my next full chapter will be up in the next few days. Until then, see ya later**


	11. Planning a Robbery A New Host (Bonus)

Vincent was outside of the cabin doing push-ups. He usually spent his summers going to a military training camp, but since he got into Total Drama, he decided to do as much training on the show as he could. Emily came out and noticed this, and decided to just watch him for a little bit.

"God he's hot when he's working out," she said quietly to herself. After a few minutes, Vincent stopped and looked at his dog tags.

"This is all for you," he said to himself. Emily wondered why he was talking to his dog tags, but decided to let it slide.

"So how long do you plan on watching me?" Asked Vincent without even looking at Emily.

"How did you know I was here?" Asked Emily curiously.

"I heard you say I was hot," replied Vincent.

Emily blushed. "You heard that?"

"Yup, and I'm flattered, it's not every day a pretty girl gives me a compliment like that."

Emily blushed even more and giggled. "Vincent, you sure are a charmer."

"I've been told that before."

"Well I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. So what's with the dog tags?"

Vincent suddenly got a lot more serious. "I don't like to talk about that."

Emily looked confused. "Why not?"

"I just don't, hey look I should probably go get a shower. See you later," said Vincent before leaving.

Emily frowned then got an idea. She went inside the cabin and brought out Seth, who didn't seem happy.

"Hey, I was in the middle of reading a letter Ravana sent me," said Seth.

"She sent you a letter already? She's only been eliminated two days.

Seth suddenly smiled. "I know, that girl really likes me. So did you need something?"

"Yes I do. I have a job for you. I need you to get Vincent's dog tags for me. He won't talk to me about them but I really wanna know what he's hiding."

"So you want me to steal them?"

"I prefer the term "borrow without asking."

Seth raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, I want you to steal them, but he can have them back as soon as I find out what he's hiding."

Seth thought for a moment before responding. "Fine I'll do it. But you owe me."

Emily smiled at him. "Yes I do. Thanks Seth."

Meanwhile, at the gaming center, Chris, Carly, and Chef were having a meeting in the control room.

"So Chris, were you able to get Sega's permission?" Asked Chef.

Chris smiled widely. "Yes I was, it cost a little bit of money but I was able to do it. Here's the software to download the program Carly, download it."

Carly grabbed the disc and nodded. "You got it Chris," replied Carly before starting to download the software.

"Can you imagine how much the ratings are going to boost because of this?!" said Chris excitedly.

Chef looked at him. "Chris, what exactly is it that you're downloading. I just know that you needed Sega's permission to do it."

Chris smiled at him. "You know Chef, this season is based so much on video games that I decided to take it even farther. And what better way to do that then to make one of gaming's biggest all-stars be their host in the Virtual World."

Chef still looked confused. "I still don't understand."

"Chris, the software has been downloaded," announced Carly.

Chris smiled even wider. "You will in a moment," he said to Chef.

Chris then pressed a red button and a figure suddenly started to appear in the Virtual World. He had big white and red shoes, white gloves, and had blue fur that covered most of his body except for his face and stomach, and spiky blue hair.

"So guys, are we ready to play?" Asked the figure.

Chris, Chef, and Carly all smiled very widely.

"Guys, I think this season just got better," said Carly happily.

"I agree. Chef and Carly, I would like to formally introduce you to our new host in the Virtual World, Sonic the Hedgehog!" announced Chris proudly.

In the Virtual World, Sonic gave them all a thumbs up.

**Bonus episode #2. Hope you enjoy guys. See ya later.**


	12. Who's Your Big Daddy?

Chris appears in front of the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Gaming. The teams were forced to be stealthy as they competed in a challenge based on Metal Gear Solid. Team Xbox got into trouble with a man known as Psycho Mantis, who eliminated half of their team due to Ravana's inability to reveal her secret. Thanks to Anthony's crate trick, Lucas's smart use of Rachel's crying, and Iris and Griffin's ability to dodge a sniper, Team PlayStation was able to earn their first win, and Ravana was the first member of Team Xbox to be eliminated. The next person to be eliminated will be revealed tonight in the next exciting episode of Total…..Drama…..GAMING!"

_Theme song "I wanna be famous" plays then ends._

It was early in the morning and everyone was asleep except for Vincent and Griffin, who were outside of their cabins and happened to bump into each other.

"Hey Griffin," greeted Vincent.

"Hi Vince," replied Griffin.

"I prefer Vincent."

"Whatever Vince, why are you up so early?"

Vincent shrugged. "Just used to it, what about you?"

Griffin shrugged as well. "Same here, so any chicks you got your eyes on?"

Vincent smiled. "Well, there is this one girl I like."

"Spill it man, who is she?"

"Emily, she's sweet, pretty, and very charming."

"So just ask her out."

Vincent just looked at him. "It's not just that simple."

Griffin smiled at him. "It was for me. I asked Iris out."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at him. "And what did she say?"

Griffin smiled wider. "She didn't say anything, we just made out for a while, so I took it as a yes."

Vincent looked at him for a second, and then shrugged. "Whatever man, as long as you two are happy."

"We are, so just ask out Emily and you'll be making out with her in no time."

"It's not that simple, Emily isn't as "up front" with her emotions as Iris."

"I know, she's unlike other girls, and that's why I like her. Anyway, here's what you do. You want Emily to go out with you, just hit on her and say how hot she is."

"Griffin, do you really expect that to work?"

Griffin raised an eyebrow at him. "How did Emily show you that she likes you?"

"Well she flirted with me and cuddled into my shoulder."

Griffin just looked at him. "And how's flirting different than what I suggested."

Vincent thought for a moment and then shrugged. "You have a point, I'll think about it, thanks Griffin."

"No problem Vince."

Confessional (Vincent): "Well, Griffin's advice might not be the most effective, but don't knock it until you try it I guess."

Chris appeared outside of the cabins with a megaphone and an evil smile on his face. "Attention contestants get out of your cabins and meet me in the Gaming Center in five minutes," Chris announced into the megaphone.

"Screw you, I wanna sleep!" yelled Iris from the PlayStation cabin. Griffin smirked at Vincent.

"That's my girl," said Griffin.

Confessional (Vincent): What can I say, those two are perfect for each other."

Everyone met outside of the cabins and Ethan motioned for Camille to join him. She did, and they moved away from the group. However, this didn't stop Lisa form watching them and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey Ethan, what's up?" asked Camille cheerfully.

"H-hey Camille, I just wanted to s-say that I had a very fun time w-with you last night. So, I w-wanted to ask you if y-you would like to meet me on the docks again t-tonight."

Camille smiled at him. "Of course I would. I've been waiting for you to ask me silly."

Hearing her say that just added to Ethan's guilt. "Ok, so meet me t-tonight after the e-elimination ceremony."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

Ethan slowly and shamefully walked back to Lisa, who smiled at him.

"That was perfect Ethan. You should consider becoming an actor," she said smugly.

"Are you really g-going to m-make me do t-this?"

Lisa held up her phone. "Yes I am Ethan, unless you would rather go home."

"Lisa, Camille d-doesn't deserve this, please don't-,"

Lisa stopped him. "Ethan, just shut up. You're not nearly as cute when you're always complaining. It's nothing personal; it's just how you play the game. Now I don't want to hear another word out of you until tonight or else I will get VERY angry. Got it?"

Ethan slowly nodded his head. Lisa smirked at him then walked to join the rest of her team, and Ethan hung his head in shame.

Confessional (Lisa): "Look, Ethan made the mistake of trying to date the enemy, and now I have to fix his mistake. So I'm not the bad guy here. It's for the good of the team. Besides, if Ethan does a good job and behaves himself, I might just keep him around for a little while. You see, everybody wins."

All of the contestants met in the Gaming Center and entered their chambers. They were soon sent into the blank virtual world until Chris appeared.

"Ok contestants, I have a very special surprise for you. I have gone through the trouble of getting an all-star gaming character to be your host through the Virtual World challenges. Ladies and gentleman, allow me to formally introduce you to…. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Suddenly, a blue flash ran past the contestants, and then ran back and suddenly stopped, showing the familiar blue hedgehog to the contestants. Everyone stood there, shocked to see Sonic, who just gave them all a thumbs up.

"Wow, its Sonic the freakin' Hedgehog," said Seth in shock.

"That's right guys. It's me, and I'm happy to be your Virtual World host," replied Sonic cheerfully.

"This is so awesome," replied Skyler in awe.

"I knew I picked the right season to compete," said Griffin.

"I loved this guy as a kid," said Vincent.

"Eh, I'm not that big of a Sonic fan," said Lucas.

"Why not?" asked Emily.

"Have you ever played Sonic the Hedgehog 06'?" replied Lucas flatly. At least half of the contestants shivered after hearing that game mentioned.

Sonic frowned. "What was wrong with that game?" asked Sonic.

"Dude, no offense, but that game was awful," said Lexie.

"Yeah, Silver's boss fight took forever to get past, and it was only due to bad programming," added Aleks.

"That and Eggman repeating the same one liner nearly the entire time during his boss fight.

"Yeah, and didn't he have a human girlfriend in that game?" Asked Skyler.

"Elyse and me were just friends," replied Sonic.

"Dude, she kissed you to bring you back to life, which was really stupid," said Lucas.

"Yeah man, she looked like she belonged in Final Fantasy," added Vincent.

Sonic just stood there patiently, but started to get annoyed. "You guys done making cracks at my game yet?" asked Sonic. Everyone decided to be quiet and let Sonic speak.

"Ok good, anyway guys. I feel like this is going to be a great experience for all of us, because this gives us all a chance to explore amazing worlds that aren't our own."

"So what's our challenge today?" Asked Bell.

"Glad you asked. You see, a company named Irrational Games, who at the time was 2k Games Boston, released a first person shooter for the Xbox 360 in 2007, and eventually a PlayStation 3 model in 2008. This game was known as Bioshock, which took place in an underwater city known as Rapture in the 1960s."

"In this particular challenge, one team shall be transformed into two of the game's most infamous enemies, Big Daddies and Little Sisters. The guys will be the Big Daddies and the girls on that team will be the Little Sisters. The other team shall just be normal people, but will be given a special ability that is used in the game, also known as a plasmid. However, if you want actual weapons, like guns and stuff, you have to actually find those. And you guys will be doing this, in an area similar to the underwater city of Rapture."

"The rules are simple. Each Big Daddy takes a Little Sister with them and tries to kill members of the other team, but don't worry, you'll just die in here, not in real life. After a person is killed, the little sister will have to collect the corpse's life force, or as it's known in the game, Adam, using a syringe. You will have a time limit of 20 minutes to kill every one of the opposing team and get their Adam. If you do, you win. If you don't, they win."

"This sounds really graphic for a Total Drama challenge," said Bell.

Sonic shrugged. "Hey don't blame me, I didn't make the challenge. Anyway, let's get you guys into the game." After he said that, Sonic snapped his fingers, and the world transformed into a huge city surrounded by a giant sphere, which kept the water from flooding the city due to the fact that the city was underwater.

"All right, since there's an odd number of girls and guys on Team PlayStation, one girl has to sit out." said Sonic. Everyone on Team PlayStation debated for a minute, and then decided to sit out Rachel, due to the fact that she still hadn't completely stopped crying, and Lucas was really happy for the time off, considering he still had to watch her.

"Ok Team PlayStation, let's get you guys and girls suited up," stated Sonic. Lucas, Ethan, Anthony, and Griffin all started to glow before they all transformed into giant creatures that appeared to be wearing scuba suits. They also had glowing yellow eyes that turned red when they were ready to attack. But most importantly, each of them had a drill instead of one of their arms.

Lisa, Iris, Bell, and Skyler also started to glow before they shrank all shrank down in size to the size of little girls. Their clothes all turned into purple dresses and their skin turned a pale white. And everyone noticed the huge syringes that they held in their hands, that would be used to take Adam from the opposing team. Lisa noticed her reflection in the mirror, and smiled.

"Dang, even as a little girl I'm the cutest person here," she said smugly.

"Why did they ditch my fishnets and boots?!" This freakin' dress is riding up already!" complained Iris.

Everyone noticed that their voices changed. They sounded like little girls, but also sounded like ghosts too, which was pretty creepy. Griffin tried to talk to Iris, but all that came out was a strange whale sound.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, Big Daddies can't talk, they can only make whale sounds," said Sonic. "Ok Team Xbox, here are your plasmids," he added before they also started to glow, but the glowing stopped shortly after and it appeared that nothing changed.

"Sonic, I don't think anything happened," said Aleks.

"Trust me, something happened. All of your plasmids are controlled by your left hand, you just need to figure out how to use them," said Sonic

"Wait, you're not going to tell us?" asked Benjamin.

"Chris said that I can't because it adds to the challenge. Anyway, let's start the challenge. Team Xbox, when I say go, you get a thirty second head start to run, and when that time runs out, Team PlayStation can chase you. I will not start the timer until the head start stops. So GO!" Sonic yelled suddenly. Everyone on Team Xbox immediately took off running, trying to get as much distance between them and Team PlayStation as possible.

"Ok, I suggest we spilt up. They have less of a chance of finding us if we all go our own way," said Camille. Everyone else nodded and they went their separate ways.

Confessional (Nicole): "Ok, I'm honestly not sure who has the advantage in this challenge. I mean, sure they have giant scuba monsters, but we basically have superpowers. I wonder what mine is," she said before moving her left hand forward, causing a gust of wind to knock the camera over. "Sonic boom, nice!"

Confessional (Vincent): "Ok, now's my chance to get alone with Emily. I'm not sure if Griffin's advice is going to work, but I guess I won't know unless I try."

Confessional (Emily): "I still think Vincent is hiding something, and getting his dog tags might be the way to figuring out that secret. I feel bad for doing this, but I just have to know the truth."

Confessional (Seth): "Look, I'm not a bad guy but I promised Emily that I'd get Vincent's dog tags, and when a girl gives you the puppy dog eyes and asks you to do something, you do it. Besides, if I do this she'll owe me a favor in return." Seth smiles, thinks for a minute, and then looks at the camera. "Not that kind of favor you sicko!"

"Wait, how are we going to know who's who?" Asked Skyler.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Sonic before pulling out a series of stickers. He used his super speed to quickly attach a sticker to each Big Daddy and Little Sister. Lisa and Griffin were red, Iris and Ethan were blue, Anthony and Bell were green, and Skyler and Lucas were yellow.

"Stickers? You're going to identify us by stickers?" Asked Iris unimpressed.

"Hey, they spent a lot of the budget on all the virtual stuff, me included. Besides, this is an easy way to see who you're paired up with."

Lisa smiled when she noticed that she'd be paired up with Griffin.

"Hey Iris, I hope you don't mind if I take your man for a little while," said Lisa smugly.

"It's cool cheerleader, I'm not worried because he knows which girl he wants," replied Iris, which confused Lisa.

Confessional (Lisa): "What is that supposed to mean?

Confessional (Iris): "When Griffin and I made out yesterday, it basically showed me that he's mine. And he also knows that if he tries anything with Lisa, then he'll end up in a hospital. But I know that he won't do that so I'm not worried about him and I'm definitely not worried about cheerleader anymore."

"Ok shy guy, let's go," said Iris before taking off, with Ethan following behind her. The other Big Daddies and Little Sisters followed behind them shortly.

"Well this is going to be fun," said Sonic before sitting down and pulling out a cell phone.

"Hey Amy it's me. Yeah, they don't understand the Virtual World at all. We're just Virtual life forms that were created solely for entertainment, but eventually we just adapted and formed our own society. They just don't understand that us gaming characters have our own lives and societies."

The voice of Amy Rose could be heard on the other line. "So how long is this job going to last Sonic? This seems like a lot of work and you're not even getting any rings for it."

Sonic chuckled at her. "It's just for a couple of months. I'll be back soon. And Amy, I've already told you, the humans here don't use rings to pay for things, they use something known as "money."

"I know, I just miss you so much already sweetie."

"I've only been gone a few days, but I miss you too."

"You remember what tomorrow is right?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course I do, it's our one year anniversary."

"Yay, you did remember. And to think that about a year ago you said that you'd never date me."

"Yeah I know, but you finally wore me down enough and when I said yes, I realized how great you really were."

Amy giggled. "Sonic, that's so sweet."

"Good to know, but hey the producers are probably gonna get suspicious if they see me with a cell phone, so I should get going."

Amy sighed. "I understand, ok talk to me tomorrow Sonic, I love you."

"I promise that I will. Love you too," replied Sonic before hanging up. Sonic laid back for a minute and sighed.

"I could really go for a chili dog right about now," said Sonic.

Meanwhile, Vincent caught up to Emily and she smiled at him.

"Hey Vincent, what's up?" she asked sweetly.

Vincent thought for a minute, then decided to use Griffin's advice.

"Not much baby, what about you?"

Confessional (Emily): "Did he just call me baby? I kind of like that and I kind of don't. I mean yeah, I like hearing it but that doesn't sound like something Vincent would say.

"Umm, everything ok Vincent? Asked Emily.

"Why wouldn't I be. I'm here with you," said Vincent with a smile.

Emily couldn't help but smile. "Aww, Vincent that's so sweet."

"Not nearly as sweet as you," he added.

Emily blushed a lot, and Vincent took this as a sign to continue.

"Your eyes are really pretty, you know that right?"

Emily giggled. "Well, I guess if a guy like you says that, then it must be true." While they were flirting, the two didn't even notice griffin and Lisa behind them.

"Hurry, hurry Mr.B! Make them angels!" yelled Lisa, and Griffin just looked at her awkwardly.

"What, that's how little sisters sound like in Bioshock."

Confessional (Lisa): It is! Sorry, I tried to get into character for once."

"Oh crap, run!" yelled Vincent before Griffin charged at both of them. They ran away, but while running Vincent checked his left hand and noticed that it was covered in little icicles. He smiled and aimed his hand at the floor in front of Griffin. His hand then shot out a ray of ice, freezing the floor in front of Griffin and Lisa, making them both slip and fall.

"That was awesome, I wonder what mine is?" Said Emily before moving her left hand forward, which released a swarm of bees, which attacked Griffin and Lisa.

"Bee swarm, that's pretty cool right Vincent?" Said Emily, who then frowned when she realized Vincent wasn't there.

"Hey where'd you go?"

"Ahhhh, get them off of me!" Yelled Vincent, who was also getting attacked by the swarm of bees.

Emily tried to go over to help, but when she turned around Griffin was right on her and eliminated her using his drill hand. Seth happened to turn the corner and see Vincent getting attacked by bees, which gave him an idea. He shot his hand out, and the dog tags magically were lifted off of Vincent's neck, and into Seth's hand. Vincent didn't realize this due to the bee swarm. By the time Vincent got rid of the bees, Griffin was able to reach him and eliminate him.

Confessional (Seth): "Sorry Vincent, but I had good opportunity and I took it. It was actually pretty convenient that I got the telekinesis power. Emily's gonna be ecstatic when she sees this," he said before holding up the dog tags.

Confessional (Vincent): "Well, I got a swarm of bees sent after me by the girl I'm crushing on and I got eliminated early in the challenge. Well, that means things can't get any worse right?"

Confessional (Emily): "Wow that was terrible. I'm so sorry Vincent I didn't mean for the bees to attack you. My bad."

Seth chuckled and put the dog tags in his pocket, not realizing that Griffin had seen him. He finally noticed him and realized he was screwed.

"Aw Crap," said Seth before he was eliminated by Griffin. Griffin then turned and looked at Lisa and made a whale noise.

"Don't worry I'm doing it," said Lisa before going to Emily and pulling out her syringe.

Confessional (Lisa): "Let me just say that collecting Adam is gross. But this dress makes me look absolutely adorable."

Meanwhile, Iris was walking with Ethan, looking for members of Team Xbox, when something fell on the ground next to her.

"What's this?" said Iris, who then bent down to grab it. She then realized that it was a note and started to read it.

"A poem to Camille," she read aloud. "She then looked up at Ethan. "Did you write this?"

Ethan, even in his Big Daddy form, managed to find a way to look embarrassed as he realized that the poem fell out of his pocket.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'd ask you if I could read it, but I'm going to no matter what whale protest you make," said Iris flatly before reading.

_"Oh my darling Camille._

_ Allow me to tell you how I feel._

_ I decided to write you this letter._

_ Because whenever I'm down, you make me feel better._

_ I want you to know that I think your sweet._

_ I've thought this ever since our first meet._

_ I love everything about you, I just want you to know._

_ Because whenever I'm with you, it's hard for me to show._

_ Whenever I'm near you it's hard not to stare._

_ From your beautiful eyes to your amazing hair._

_ You are the greatest girl that I have ever met._

_ You are something about my life that I'll never regret._

_ Because whenever I'm with you, you make me feel great._

_ This is something that I will always appreciate._

_ I just want you to know everything I wrote here is true._

_ And while I'm being honest, I think that I love you._

_ I don't expect you to feel the same way._

_ Because I'm not a person that most people want to see every day._

_ But nobody makes me feel special like you do._

_ And I know that when I'm with you I never feel blue._

_ Before I go, I just want to say._

_ That if I get eliminated, I'll think about you every day._

_ I'm not going to take up any more of your time._

_ And thank you for reading my sappy little rhyme._

_ From,_

_ Ethan._

Iris finished reading, looked up at Ethan, and laughed.

"Dude, this is so cheesy!" Said Iris while laughing. This caused Ethan to turn away in shame, but Iris quickly reassured him.

Relax, I'm not making fun of you, women love these sappy poems. Hell, if this poem was about me I'd probably be kissing you right now. Well, if I wasn't already with Griffin, and I wasn't a little girl and you weren't a scuba monster, but you get my point. So, you like that gymnast from the other team huh?"

Ethan just nodded slowly, and Iris chuckled. "Relax Ethan, I don't care. Besides, you got good choice in women. She's pretty hot, I'll admit it. Ethan just looked at her.

"What, I'm bi, I'm allowed to say women look hot. Don't judge me."

Confessional (Iris): "Yeah, I'm bi, so what? If any of you at home have a problem with it, then screw you."

Ethan suddenly felt better that not everyone hated him for him liking Camille.

"Hey, looks like we got some targets," said Iris, who then pointed at Cedric, Marshall, and Nicole. "Ok Ethan, find your inner fire and take them out. Think about something that makes you extremely mad. Ethan thought for a second and then thought about Lisa and how she treated him at the docks, making his eyes glow red.

Ethan emitted a loud whale call, and then ran as fast as he could towards her and rammed Marshall, sending him flying into the wall. Nicole shot a gust of wind at him but he just shrugged it off and threw her backwards. Cedric used a pistol at him that he found at the ground, and fired at least six shots at Ethan. However, the scuba suit deflected the blows, and with one swift swipe of his drill he eliminated Cedric. He then walked over to Nicole and Marshall on the ground and eliminated them as well. Iris stood there with her mouth wide open, in complete shock.

Confessional (Iris): "Wow, I was not expecting that. Looks like Ethan isn't as docile as we thought, the boy does have a wild side."

Ethan's eyes immediately glowed yellow again, and he turned his head away in shame. Iris walked right past him and pulled out her syringe.

"Time to get to work," she said before sticking the syringe into Nicole.

Confessional (Sonic): "I was not expecting there to be violent challenges like this when I was transferred here from Sega. This season will be even more interesting than I thought.

Anthony just stood there in the corner of Rapture, refusing to compete.

Bell just stood there with her arms crossed. "C'mon Anthony, I know that you're a pacifist but we have to win." Anthony emitted a whale sound and turned his head from her in rebellion.

"Don't you sass me Anthony, I will climb up that scuba suit and slap you right in your helmet, which in hindsight probably won't do anything, but you get the point," she replied angrily.

"Run Ben, don't you surrender on me!" yelled a voice in a Russian accent.

"We shouldn't have to run, you could just nuke them!" retorted a voice in a French accent.

Benjamin and Aleks ran into view with Skyler and Lucas trailing right behind them. They didn't even notice Anthony until they ran full force into his metal scuba suit, knocking them both out. Anthony, Lucas, Skyler, and Bell just looked down at them, until Lucas shrugged and used his drill to eliminate them both.

"Well that was easy," said Skyler.

Confessional (Sonic): "Wow, those two are going to start World War 3 on this show."

"Ok guys, you have three minutes left until Team Xbox wins, but you only have two people left to eliminate," announced Sonic. Lexie's scream was heard throughout the area followed by a drill, then silence.

"Make that one," Sonic corrected.

Camille stood in the dead center of the area, trying to stay hidden. However, Griffin appeared in the hallway right in front of her. She then turned around and tried to run back the way she came, but Lucas was standing there, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh crap," she said before they both charged her. Camille then had an idea and ran towards Lucas. He was surprised by that but stood his ground, with Griffin closing in behind her.

"Ok guys 10 seconds left," announced Sonic.

Camille continued to run at Lucas and right before impact, Lucas put his shoulder down to get maximum impact, which was exactly what Camille wanted.

"9"

She then jumped as high as she possibly could and did a split in the air, sailing over him, and his momentum carried him right into Griffin, knocking them both down.

"8"

"Yes, I won!" Yelled Camille before turning the corner and running into Ethan, knocking her down.

"7"

Ethan held his drill up, but couldn't find the will to strike her down.

"6"

Ethan instead reached down with his regular hand and helped her up.

"5"

"Ethan is that you?" asked Camille, to which Ethan nodded.

"4"

Camille smiled at him, until Griffin snuck up on her and eliminated he with his drill, to which Ethan emitted a loud whale noise, similar to a scream.

"3"

Ethan's eyes turned red at Griffin, but they eventually went back to yellow as Griffin shrugged his apologies.

"2"

Lisa ran towards Camille and stood over her and quickly pulled out her syringe.

"1"

With no time to spare, she slammed the syringe into her and collected her Adam. The whole team just stood there, wondering whether or not they ran out of time.

"And the winner is…. Team PlayStation!" announced Sonic, which was met with a chorus of cheers and whale noises.

Confessional (Lisa): "Oh yes, I scored the winning kill. Griffin helped but I scored the winning kill. I knew I was the greatest person on this team and now I've proved it. Yay for me!"

All of the members of Team PlayStation were celebrating inside of their cabin, but Iris and Griffin were having their own private "celebration" outside as they kissed each other.

Iris smirked at him. "You know, I never thought I'd be in a relationship this fast on the show."

"Why not?" replied Griffin.

"Eh, most people either just see me as either a freak or as someone they just go to when they wanna get laid."

"Well if it helps, I don't think of you that way."

Iris smiled and kissed him, but she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Lisa and Ethan were walking down to the docks. But what really caught her eye was that Lisa was forcing Ethan to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be right back," said Iris before quickly following them.

Confessional (Iris): "Ok, I know that Ethan wrote that sappy poem for Camille, so why is he suddenly going to the docks with cheerleader. I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

Confessional (Lisa): "It's almost time for their date, and I'm sure that Ethan isn't going to disappoint. I am going to enjoy this."

Meanwhile, Emily met Seth outside of the Xbox cabin.

"So why did you call me out here? Did you get them?" asked Emily.

Seth smiled as he held up the dog tags. "Yes I did," he replied.

Emily smiled and hugged Seth.

"Thank you, now I can finally figure out what is going on," she said.

"You're welcome, but just remember that you owe me."

"Of course, now can I see them?"

Seth nodded then handed her the dog tags.

She took them and read them. On the dog tags were just two words, a name to be specific.

"Axel Stine," she read aloud.

Seth looked confused. "Who is Axel Stine?" he asked.

"That's none of your freakin' business!" yelled Vincent.

Emily and Seth looked in shock as Vincent stormed towards them and ripped the dog tags out of her hands.

"Vincent I-," Emily began, but Vincent didn't want to hear it.

"No, don't try to explain yourself. I don't understand how you could do this to me and frankly I don't want to. Whatever we had up to this point is over!"

Emily was on the verge of tears.

"Vincent please," she started again but again she was interrupted.

"You betrayed me Emily, and I may never be able to trust you again." He then turned his attention to Seth and got up close to him.

"And as for you, I don't know we you helped her betray me, but you're just as guilty as she is, and if I had any say, both of you would be gone tonight, but I guess I'll just have to settle for one of you. I hope it was worth it, because I never want to speak to either of you again!" Yelled Vincent in a rage as he left them both outside and walked back into the cabin. Emily started crying uncontrollably and Seth just stood there.

Confessional (Seth): Seth pounds the confessional door in anger. "I should've went with my gut and said no, but now I got the big guy hating me and I ruined any chance at their relationship, I feel like such a jerk."

Confessional (Emily): Emily appears crying loudly. "Vincent I'm sorry. It wasn't worth it, but I made Seth do it anyway, and now he hates me! I deserve to go home tonight, he deserves someone who will respect his privacy. He deserves someone he can trust, but apparently that's not me."

Confessional (Vincent) "I thought Emily and I had a real connection, but I was wrong. I can never trust her again and as for Seth, I'm not sure what to do about him yet, but it isn't gonna be pretty."

Nicole saw this, smiled, and then returned to her team meeting with Cedric and Marshall.

"Ok guys, let's vote off Emily next," she said flatly.

"Why? Hasn't she suffered enough tonight?!" asked Marshall.

"Yeah, the girl's been through enough," added Cedric.

"Look, this is a competition and feelings don't matter. Now we are eliminating her tonight!" she demanded.

Marshall stood up. "No we aren't. I'm sick and tired of you treating us like your lackeys. If you want to team up with her Cedric that's fine, but I'm out!" yelled Marshall before leaving.

Nicole scowled then looked at Cedric.

"You're gonna get him voted off aren't you?" Asked Cedric.

Nicole smiled at him "You know me so well," she said.

Confessional (Nicole): "Nobody leaves my alliance! Marshall, you just made a fatal mistake."

All of Team Xbox met at the elimination ceremony.

"Contestants, I have nine controllers with me tonight, and there are ten of you if I call your name then you may come up and receive your controller. If you do not receive a controller, you must walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. EVER. Anyway, the first controller goes to…. Vincent," announced Chris.

Vincent walked to the podium with his arms crossed, not once looking at Emily or Seth.

Lexie, Aleks, Benjamin, Camille, Cedric, and Nicole, you're all safe as well," he said, as they all got up and claimed their controllers.

That left Emily, who appeared with her makeup smeared and still had tears in her eyes. Seth, who looked irritated, and Marshall, who appeared very nervous.

The next one goes to….Emily!" Chris announced next. Emily walked up to the podium and claimed her controller, but she didn't appear happy.

"Seth and Marshall, one of you will be going home, and one of you will be staying here. The final controller goes to…Seth," Chris announced finally.

Seth looked relieved as he walked toward the podium, but Vincent didn't appear happy at all.

"Marshall, time to catch the Boat of Losers. Marshall looked sad, but accepted his fate and walked onto the Boat of Losers. Nicole watched all of this with a smile on her face.

Confessional (Nicole): "Where there goes one of my alliance members, meaning now I have to find a new member. Maybe a more gullible member who will be even more obedient. Losing Marshall will make this alliance grow stronger, just you wait!"

"Well, there goes another contestant. Now that the teams are even, what's going to happen next week? What's next for Seth, Emily, and Vincent? And why do I always ask these questions at the end of the show? Find out some of the answers next time on Total…..Drama…GAMING!" announced Chris.

Lisa and Ethan were standing at the docks, waiting for Camille. Lisa was smiling but Ethan looked very nervous.

"Don't be so serious Ethan. It's gonna have such a negative effect on the kiss," said Lisa.

Ethan didn't respond but he sighed sadly when he saw a figure approach.

Lisa smirked at him. "She's here Ethan, pucker up," said Lisa seductively before she went to kiss him, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hey, get away from him!" Yelled the figure, who instead turned out to be Iris.

"Stay out of this Iris!" Yelled Lisa angrily.

No way cheerleader, you aren't wrecking this for him," said Iris before pushing her away from Ethan. She then smiled at him.

"Have a great night lover boy," said Iris before tackling them both into the water.

Camille walked up behind Ethan, who was in shock over what he saw.

"So, you ready for our date Ethan?" Asked Camille sweetly.

Ethan turned around and smiled. "Y-yes I am Camille, yes I am," he responded happily.

Confessional (Ethan): "Thank you I-Iris. So I'm going to keep d-dating Camille and just d-deal with the consequences as they come. Oh, and I-I'm also going to keep the poem with me until I f-feel the time is right."

Confessional (Lisa): Lisa appears still wet from the water. "Oh Iris. You thought that I was bad before, wait until you see me now. You are dead Iris, and that is a guarantee!"

**Whoa, lots of drama. Tune in next time to see what develops from these scenarios. Until then though, see ya later!**


	13. A Free Pass & Sonic's Meeting (Bonus)

Marshall sat on the Boat of Losers next to Chef, disspointed. It had only been 20 minutes since the elimination ceremony and he was still bummed about what happened.

"Dangit, I shouldn't have trusted Nicole for one second, and now I'm out," Marshall said sadly.

"Well, I guess that's just how you play the game," replied Chef. "I can't believe Chris makes me drive this stupid boat and cook all the food, and I still get paid less then Carly."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is."

They then sat there in silence for a minute until Marshall suddenly remembered something. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It appeared to be gold and had something written on it in black ink. It almost resembled a golden ticket from Willy Wonka.

"Oh, and Chef, I found this in the woods a couple days ago. Does this mean anything?" Asked Marshall.

Chef took the piece of paper and read it. It said, "Congratulations. You have found an official Total Drama Gaming Cheat Code! We hope that you make good use of it." Chef's eyes went wide and he muttered something silently to himself, confusing Marshall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, this just means I gotta go back to the island.

Marshall still looked confused. "Why's that?

"Because you ain't eliminated yet!"

Marshall was completely shocked after hearing this. "What?! But they voted me off last episode!"

Chef looked at him. "Yes they did, but Chris being the idiot he is forgot to tell everyone about the Cheat Codes. They're basicaslly a free pasas that saves you from elimination, but he only made three of them and hid them around the island. But since you found one, now there's only two."

"So wait, are you saying that I'm back in the game?!" Asked Marshall excitedly.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin boy, you got cotton in your ears?! Now hold on, I gotta turn this bad boy around," said Chef before quickly turning the boat around, maing Marshall wrench in his seat.

"We still got about an hour before the boat gets back to the island," said Chef

Marshall got an idea and pulled out a deck of cardss. "Pick a card, any card," he said.

Chef just facepalmed. "This is gonna be a long ride."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Carly sat in the Virtual World.

"So Sonic, how are you adapting to your new environment?" Asked Carly.

"It's nice in here. And I really appreciate the nice little house you programmed in here, it's cozy," replied Sonic while pointing towards a log cabin in the distance.

"It's the least we could do."

"Oh Carly, I have a question for you."

"Ok, ask away."

"Could you make the next challenge based off of my games? I really want to hoost that challenge."

Carly smiled at him. "I'll talk to Chris about it."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Well, I have other things to attend to so I'll be on my way," she said.

"Ok, thanks for checking up on me."

"Anytime Sonic." She was about to leave until Sonic stopped her.

"Oh and Carly, remember to tell Chris to install that antivirus software Sega gave him. It's just a precaution but whenever I move to a new system I have it installed just in case."

"No problem, I'll mention it to Chris."

"Ok thanks again."

Carly transported herself out of the Virtual World, and Sonic pulled out his cell phone again.

"Sonic, why the hell are you calling me at one in the freakin' morning!" complained Shadow on the other line.

"It's one in the morning? Sorry, I didn't know, there's no sense of time in here."

"Yeah, Amy told you about your job. Why'd you take it anyway?"

"Like I had a choice. Sega got paid money to use me in a TV show, that's about all I know. Humans don't think of us as living beings Shadow, they just think of us as entertainment."

"Yeah I know, and that kinda pisses me off whenever I think about it."

Sonic chuckled at him. "What doesn't piss you off?"

"You have a good point. So, did you call just to chat or do you need somethin' else?"

"You know how me and Amy's one year anniversary is tommorow right?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, she won't stop talkin about it and how great you are."

Sonic chuckled again. "That's my girl. Anyway, since it's tommorow, could you just pick her up a thing of roses for me so that she knows I remembered it?"

Shadow sighed. "Fine, but you're payting me back for them when you get back. Roses aren't cheap anymore you know."

"Yes I know, but Amy loves roses, which is understandable since her name is Amy Rose."

"Ok man, I'll get them to her. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

"I understand, good night Shadow."

"Night," replied Shadow before hanging up. Sonic hung up as well and quickly ran back to his cabin. It was a cozy little house with a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. It wasn't the largest house, but Sonic liked it. He cuddled up into his bed and soon started to drift off into sleep.

"I really hope Chris doesn't forget to install that software. I don't wanna glitch on live TV," said Sonic before finally falling asleep.

**Well guys, here's the next bonus chapter. Hope you enjoy it. See ya later.**


	14. Spin the Bottle

Vincent was on the beach, drawing in his sketchbook. It was on the afternoon of the day before one of the challenges and everyone else was in the PlayStation cabin, playing a game. It was one of those few occasions were both cabins got together and just decided to have fun He went swimming first, but got bored with that and decided to sketch. So he just sat there, shirtless on the beach, sketching out his thoughts.

"So what're ya drawing Vince?" asked Griffin, who happened to be standing there.

"Someone special to me," replied Vincent, trying to hide the sketchbook.

"Oh, I think I know who that is," said Griffin smugly.

"It's not Emily. We're over," he replied flatly.

Griffin frowned. "Why's that?"

"She had Seth steal my dog tags, I saw them holding them."

"Wow, sorry to hear that man. Just curious though, what is up with your dog tags."

Vincent looked at him angrily. "Don't you start on me with that too."

"Take it easy man, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Griffin replied calmly.

Vincent backed off. "Sorry, that's just a touchy subject with me."

"No problem man, we all have those." It was then that Griffin noticed Vincent's tattoos on his shoulders. On his right shoulder was a Death Bat design for the band Avenged Sevenfold, and on his left shoulder was a tattoo that read "Death Before Desertion."

"So what's with the tats?" Asked Griffin.

"Which one?"

"Both of em, but let's start with the bat."

"Well, that's for Avenged Sevenfold, who saved me from a depression at one point."

Griffin looked at him. "Why were you depressed?"

"I'd rather not get into that right now."

"Ok man, whatever you say. "And the other tat?"

Vincent sighed before responding. "That's just my belief when it comes to the military. It's important to me."

"Oh really? Do you have family in the military or something?"

Vincent grimaced when he heard this, but tried to keep his composure. "You could say that."

"Cool, I thought about joining the military after High School."

"Me too, I come from a military family."

"Really? You have any brothers or sisters?"

Vincent tried to remain calm, but tears started to form in his eyes. "I had a brother."

Griffin looked confused. "Had? What do you mean had?"

"I told you, I come from a military family."

It took Griffin a minute to connect the dots, but he did and then frowned sadly. "God, man I'm sorry Vince."

Vincent was having a very hard time keeping himself from crying. "Please don't call me Vince."

"Why not?"

"Because only my brother called me Vince."

"Oh, sorry man I didn't know."

"It's fine, it's just that the last thing he said to me was, "Good bye, Vince. I promise I'll come home after the tour, I promise. I promise I'll come home, Vince."

Griffin looked at him sadly. "He never kept his promise, did he?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, we soon got the message that he was killed in action, and it was the worst day of my life. I went into a depression after that, but you already know that."

Griffin nodded then made another connection. "Those are his dog tags, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I never take them off so that I'll always have a piece of him with me."

"Wow that has to be tough."

"You have no idea."

It was Griffin's turn to look sad. "Actually, yes I do. I had a sister named Jules."

"Had? What happened to her?"

"I walked her home from school one day, and we ran into a local gang. I tried to fight them off but they had the numbers advantage. They held us down and destroyed us. I was tough so I could take the beating, but Jules was smaller and couldn't she died in the process. I've never been the same since that day. I started acting out more and became violent and dangerous, so much so that my own parents kicked me out."

Vincent frowned sadly. "Wow man, that's terrible."

"Yeah, I had no more hope for humanity after that day. Honestly, I only signed up for this show so that I could make some money to buy my own house and start a new life for myself, alone. That was until I met Iris, now I'm hoping she might wanna come with me if I win."

"She might man, god this is not how I expected to spend my afternoon."

Griffin chuckled. "Me either man, you know what, maybe with people like you still in the world, there is hope for us."

Vincent smiled. "Thanks man that means a lot."

Griffin had one final realization . "Based on the way you hid your sketchbook, I'm guessing you have a lot of drawings of him in there."

"Yeah I do. I have one of Emily too, you know, before the incident."

"Look man, I know that if she knew how much your dog tags meant to you, she never would've had Seth steal them."

"You're probably right."

"No, I know that I'm right. You gotta give her a second chance man, it's obvious that she wants you."

"Ok man, I'll try to get her back tomorrow."

"Cool, hmmm, I wonder what everyone else is doing?" said Griffin.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in the PlayStation cabin playing spin the bottle. It started out as a fun get together between the two cabins but eventually they decided to play this game. Rachel sat next to Emily, who was still sad.

"You still sad with what happened between you and Vincent?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have betrayed him," replied Emily sadly.

"look, I was like you a couple days ago. A sad wreck of emotions that couldn't stop being upset. But eventually I got over it, and decided to stop trying to get into relationships so quickly. I'm just gonna be my party girl self and enjoy every second of it. Woohoo!"

Emily seemed startled by her outburst. "Look Emily, tomorrow if you want to try to get Vincent back, go ahead and do it. But for today, just enjoy our little game."

Emily blushed but decided to go along with it. Skyler and Bell were the only two besides Griffin and Vincent not in the cabin. They decided against playing the game because they didn't like these kinds of games. Still, Emily, Rachel, Lexie, Aleks, Benjamin, Cedric, Lisa, Iris, Ethan, Camille, Nicole, Seth, and Lucas were all playing.

"Look, I'll help you," said Rachel before announcing, "I think it's Emily's turn to spin!"

She then inked at Emily and handed her the bottle, making her blush. She spun the bottle really hard, making it spin for a long time. It was still spinning when Vincent walked into the cabin and joined the group of people sitting on the floor.

"Hey guys, what're we playing?" Asked Vincent before the bottle stopped on him.

Rachel smiled at him. "We're playing spin the bottle, and you get to kiss Emily," she said.

Emily moved over to Vincent, blushing the whole time.

` "Hey, I need to apologize for what I did, and I'm really sorry that I hurt you and stole from you," said Emily.

"Don't worry about it. A friend of mine told me that everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance."

"So, are you saying that you forgiv-," She was stopped short as Vincent kissed her, and for her, time seemed to stand still as she kissed him. Eventually, Vincent let go of her and she scooted back to her spot, as happy as possible.

Lucas spun next and landed on Rachel, eliciting a very happy "Woohoo!" from her. As they kissed, Ethan spun the bottle next, he landed on, you guessed it, Camille.

Camille smiled, and Ethan was about to stutter something, but she stopped him dead in his tracks and kissed him. Ethan's eyes went as wide as humanly possible as she kissed him, and his face became redder with each passing second, and she finally released him.

"So, did you like it?" Asked Camille sweetly. Ethan was about to respond, but instead he fell backwards and fainted.

"I think he liked it," said Lexie.

Aleks spun next and landed on Benjamin, who just stared menacingly at him.

"I am not doing that," complained Benjamin.

"Me either, he probably tastes like snails," said Aleks.

"Guys, we said same sex kissing applied as much as opposite sex kissing," said Nicole.

"I don't care, I'm not kissing Napoleon over there," said Aleks.

"And I'm not kissing Stalin, he'll nuke me," said Benjamin.

"Is that all you have is nuke jokes?"

"Hey, it works."

Lexie had enough of their bickering. "Oh, for the love of god," said Lexie before kissing Aleks, then turning around and kissing Benjamin. They both appeared stunned as she turned back to the others.

"There, I took both of their turns, now let's move on," she said.

Iris leaned close to Vincent. "Hey Vincent, have you seen Griffin? I can't find him anywhere," she said.

"Yeah, I was talking to him earlier. He fell asleep on the beach," he replied.

Iris sighed but stayed seated and continued to play.

Lisa spun and it landed on Ethan, but since he was unconscious, they let her spin again. She smiled when it looked like it was about to land on Vincent, then looked mortified when it went past him and landed on Iris. Iris saw that it landed on her and laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Asked Lisa.

"It's just that I'm bi, so I don't mind kissing girls, hell it's not my first time. But cheerleader over there is as straight as a freakin' arrow, she'll never do it."

Lisa looked insulted. "Shut up Iris," she snapped.

"Make me," replied Iris smugly. What Lisa did next surprised everyone. She moved right up next to Iris and kissed her, catching everyone, including Iris, completely by surprise. Ethan sat up again and regained consciousness.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" He asked before seeing the two girls kissing, which surprised him so much that he fainted again.

Lisa finally let go of her and got right next to her ear.

"Let me tell you something Iris. Everything I did to you and Griffin wasn't because I liked him. It was never about Griffin, it was about you," she whispered into her ear. Iris's eyes went completely wide as Lisa regained her seat.

"Umm, what the hell was that?" Asked Iris.

Lisa thought for a minute, then sighed loudly. "Alright, it's time that I say something. Everyone, I'm not who you think I am. You all think of me as Lisa, the girl who plays with guy's hearts to get farther ahead in the game, and that's who I wanted you to think that I was. But in reality, I am not that person. I, am a lesbian!" Lisa announced finally.

Everyone in the room was completely shocked, and couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Alright, well I think that's enough excitement for one day, thank you for coming to the PlayStation cabin party and please come again," said Anthony, trying to diffuse the tense situation.

`Everyone reluctantly left the cabin as Griffin finally returned to the cabin.

"Hey babe, sorry I wasn't here all day, I got tired and crashed on the beach. So how was your day?" Asked Griffin before hugging her. During the hug, Iris looked straight at Lisa.

"It was awesome," she said, making Lisa smile.

In the Virtual World, Marshall was lying down on Sonic's couch.

"Sorry you have to stay here for now, but Chris doesn't want the people to know you're back yet until the next episode," said Sonic while giving Marshall a blanket.

Marshall took the blanket. "It's fine Sonic, have a good night," replied Marshall.

The blue hedgehog smiled at him. "You too Marshall, good night."

"Marshall snuggled up in the blanket and smiled contently.

"It's good to be back," he said to himself before falling asleep.

**Well guys, last bonus chapter before the next challenge chapter, hope you enjoy this dramatic chapter, see ya later.**


	15. Need For Sonic Speed

Chris stands in the middle of the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Gaming, the two teams met their new host in the Virtual World, the iconic Sonic the Hedgehog. Then, Team PlayStation would be transformed into Big Daddies and Little Sisters for a Bioshock based challenge, and Team PlayStation would go on to win that challenge. Emily sent Seth on a mission to steal Vincent's dog tags, but after seeing them with the stolen goods, Vincent flipped out and claimed he no longer wanted any contact with either of them. Also, Lisa tried to stage a devious plan to end Ethan and Camille's romance, but was stopped short when Iris discovered her plans and stopped her. Finally, Marshall finally put his foot down and quit the alliance, only to have Nicole get him eliminated. Can this week's drama even begin to measure up to last week? We'll find out on this episode of Total…..Drama…GAMING!"

_ "I wanna be Famous" plays then ends._

Chris had everyone meet at the cabins for a special announcement.

"Alright Chris, we're all here. What's the announcement?!" Demanded Nicole.

"Easy Nicole. My announcement was something that I should've announced at the beginning of the season. Everyone, I have two golden pieces of paper hidden around the island, which I call official Total Drama Gaming Cheat Codes. If you find one, you are safe from one elimination throughout the season."

Everyone gasped then smiled at the prospect of a free elimination.

"Wait, why did you only hide two?" Asked Bell.

Chris smiled. "That's the best part, somebody already found one and used it."

"Really, who?" Asked Lexie.

"I'll let him reintroduce himself," replied Chris before stepping aside.

Marshall walked in front of the crowd of people and they all gasped. The one who was most shocked was Nicole, who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Hey guys, you miss me?" Marshall asked cheerfully.

"Marshall, in the interest of fairness, I would like to give you a second chance on a new team. You are now the newest member of Team PlayStation!" Announced Chris. Team PlayStation cheered at this announcement, because for the first time, they had the numbers advantage. Marshall smiled and walked over to his new team, high fiving them along the way. Nicole appeared furious and grabbed Cedric by the hand, pulling him back behind the cabin.

Confessional (Marshall): "God, it feels so good to be back. And not only am I back, I'm free from Nicole's alliance. I was an idiot to trust her, but not anymore. I just hope that Cedric realizes that Nicole is just gonna throw him under the bus whenever she feels like it."

Confessional (Nicole): "Damnit! How could they let that idiot come back?! I don't care that he had a freakin' freebee; I eliminated him fair and square! Nobody leaves MY alliance and is allowed to stay here. Marshall, I swear to god I will make sure that I have you eliminated again, and this time, when I eliminate you, you'll STAY eliminated!"

Confessional (Skyler): Yay! We have the numbers now and another guy is joining our team! This is awesome!"

Confessional (Cedric): "Whoa, Nicole just has to chill the hell out. Marshall's back and I'm ok with that. The problem is that Nicole expected both me and Marshall to be her lackeys, and for the longest time, I acted like one. But you see, I'm done playing the lackey role. Now, it's time I start doing things my way."

"What the hell! I go through all the trouble of making up lies and convincing everyone to eliminate him, and then he just comes back like this!" Said Nicole angrily.

"Nicole, just calm down. It's fine. He's on the other team, and he's not your problem anymore," replied Cedric calmly.

"Not my problem?! Not my problem?! He quit our alliance Cedric! He could tell everyone about us and then we're screwed!"

"Nicole, your screaming isn't exactly being secretive either."

Nicole listened to him and took a deep breath and calmed down. "Alright I'm calm, thanks Cedric."

Cedric smiled with a hidden meaning that even Nicole didn't recognize. "No problem Nicole. We're in this together."

Confessional (Cedric): "Trust. Trust is a word that means that people have the illusion that someone is their friend. Prime example, Nicole trusts me completely. THAT, was her first mistake. And that unfortunately for her, is her fatal mistake as well."

Confessional (Nicole): "You know, I had my doubts about Cedric. But he does whatever I say and he's the perfect alliance teammate. I feel like I can trust him more than anyone else on this show."

"Well, somebody's in a good mood," said Anthony to Ethan, who still had a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I kissed C-Camille yesterday," replied Ethan.

Anthony snickered at him. "Technically, she kissed you."

"I don't care, we k-kissed and it was a-amazing."

"Well as long as you're happy. Just make sure you're ready for the next challenge. Chris said we all had to be in our pods at the Gaming Center in an hour."

"Ok, I'll talk to ya later m-man," said Ethan before walking away, who soon after ran into Emily, who was tinkering with a generator near the Mess Hall.

"So w-what are you up to?"

"Fixing this generator. Chef hired me to do this for him since the power to the Mess Hall is out."

"Why didn't he get an intern to do it?"

"He said and I quote, "those interns are freakin' idiots."

"Oh, o-ok then, have fun."

"I'll try; you know I'm called Miss Fix It back home."

Ethan raised an eyebrow at her. "So I g-guess that explains the tool b-belt."

"Yup, I really like fixing things, almost as much as I like,"

"Vincent," Ethan finished her sentence for her with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe he kissed me yesterday."

"I feel the s-same way about Camille. I c-can't believe that she kissed me either.

"Isn't it nice to be in a relationship?" Asked Emily happily.

Ethan smiled at her. "It s-sure is."

Meanwhile, Skyler and Bell were sitting underneath one of the many trees on the island, talking.

"So Bell, what's wrong? You haven't said anything all morning," said Skyler concerned.

"It's just that we seem so different from everyone else. We didn't play in yesterday's spin the bottle game. I know we didn't want to but everyone else was playing and we were just outside, doing our own thing," replied Bell.

"Bell, we don't have to be like everyone else to be normal. We're fine just the way we are."

Bell smiled at her. "Thanks Skyler, you always know what to say."

Skyler smiled back. "I know I do. Besides, being a part of games where you make out with guys is weird."

"Yeah, we don't have to ogle over some random guy."

"You got that right Bell."

Just then, Lucas ran by, deciding to go on a morning jog to warm himself up for today's challenge. He stopped right in front of them, but he didn't notice that they were there.

"God, why is it so freakin hot out here?" Said Lucas before removing his shirt and wiping the sweat off of his forehead, which gave the ladies a clear view of his muscular body. He then slung his shirt over his shoulder and continued to jog. Skyler and Bell both blushed and watched him as he left. They both turned to look at each other and saw each other blushing.

"I saw him first!" They both said at the same time.

Confessional (Bell): "For the record, I do not like Lucas just because he's hot. I also like him because he's, uhhhh, nevermind I'll get back to you on that."

Confessional (Skyler): "Ok, did you see Lucas without his shirt on? Now that is something I can get used to seeing everyday. What, I'm allowed to have a crush, don't judge me."

Rachel found herself talking to Marshall outside the PlayStation cabin.

"Ok Marshall, since your new to this cabin, I feel like I need to ask you, what skills can you bring to the table?" She asked.

Marshall smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You see, I'm what they like to call a jack-of-all-trades. I'm good at magic, bike riding,-,"

Marshall appeared like he was going to keep going but Rachel stopped him. "Ok, I get it. But you said you were good at magic, tight? Show me."

Marshall smiled even wider as he pulled out a deck of cards. "Gladly, pick a card, any card," he said enthusiastically.

Rachel hesitated, and then picked a card near the middle. She looked at it for a minute, and then put the card back into the deck. Marshall made a show out of shuffling the cards in a fancy matter as he showed off to her.

"And my lady, if I am correct," said Marshall before showing her a nine of clubs, "this is your card."

Rachel looked unimpressed. "No, it's not."

Marshall frowned, and then pulled out a seven of spades. "Is this your card?'

"No."

Marshall then picked a ten of diamonds. "Is this it?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes it is. You finally got it Marshall," she said happily.

Marshall felt proud of himself. "Yes! I knew I'd get it eventually!" He announced happily before walking away.

Confessional (Rachel): "It was actually a Jack of hearts, but the poor guy looked like he was getting frustrated. Besides, if you take away a guy's ego, then what does he have left."

Confessional (Marshall): "Yes, I finally figured out that card trick. Maybe next time I can get it on the first try!" He then muttered to himself, "Dare to dream Marshall. Dare to dream."

Lexie walked over to Aleks, who seemed unusually happy.

"Hey Aleks, you seem in a good mood today," greeted Lexie.

Aleks put an arm around her. "As if you didn't know why," he responded in a playful tone.

Lexie slowly moved his arm off of her shoulder. "What're you doing?" She asked slowly.

Aleks frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"The whole arm thing, what was that?"

"I was holding my woman,"

"Your woman?!" Lexie repeated surprisingly. She then thought for a moment, and then she realized why he thought that.

"Oh, this is about Spin the Bottle yesterday when I kissed you and Benjamin. Listen, Aleks, I know for a fact that Benjamin only likes me as a friend. And Aleks, when I kissed you yesterday, don't take this the wrong way, but it was only to get you and Benjamin to stop arguing. Ok, do you understand me?"

Aleks just chuckled at her. "Lexie, I know you like me, I mean who wouldn't," replied Aleks before flexing his muscles. "So when you're ready to admit it, you know where to find me."

Lexie sighed loudly in frustration.

Confessional (Lexie): "Oh my god, these guys are driving me crazy! They won't stop their constant racist arguing, and now Aleks thinks that I'm his girlfriend. Things can't possibly get any worse for me can they?"

Confessional (Aleks): I knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the ladies came around, and it looks like that lucky lady is Lexie. Gotta say, I can't blame her. I'd date me too if I could.

"Ok guys, glad that you're all here. Now get in your pods." Said Chris, who met all of the contestants in the Gaming Center. They all did and were soon met with the blank Virtual World, and were also greeted by a very cheerful Sonic.

"Hey guys, you ready for today's challenge? I know I am." Said Sonic happily.

"Well, you seem happy," said Vincent

"I am, because this week, your challenge is based on my games!"

"Not Sonic 06 right?" Asked Lucas.

Sonic frowned. "No, not Sonic 06, we already discussed that all of you hate that game."

"Ok good, it's not Sonic and The Secret Rings either right?" Asked Anthony.

"Now what was wrong with that game?" Sonic asked upset.

"Dude, you traveled around the world, collected the seven chaos emeralds, and battled an overly generic, all powerful genie in order to save a book. That's kinda stupid." Said Emily.

"Alright, can we just move on?" Sonic asked impatiently. Everyone nodded and Sonic regained his composure.

"Anyway, I wrote up my own little biography for the challenge description. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, was created by Sega, who was currently looking for a mascot to represent their company. The first game in my franchise was created in 1991 for the Sega Genesis. Since that first game I have many more games that would expand into many genres such as action-adventure, fighting, racing, role-playing, and even sports. My franchise has also expanded to many different gaming systems, such as the Sega Genesis, Game Gear, Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Wii, PlayStation 2 and 3, and the DS systems. Today, you shall be competing in a challenge that will make you do what I do in all my games, run around through several dangerous areas in order to find the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"In English please," said Nicole still not understanding.

Sonic chuckled. "It's simple really, there are seven Chaos Emeralds placed throughout the Virtual World, and you will have to find them. The first team to find four out of seven of the emeralds and bring them back to where I am, right here in the center of the Virtual World, will win the challenge. But be careful, there will be several dangerous traps laid throughout the Virtual World that will try to stop you from getting to the emeralds. Everyone understand?" Asked Sonic, to which everyone nodded yes.

"Ok guys, there's one more thing I need to say. Much like the Bioshock challenge, each of you shall get a special power. And each of you shall also be given a special appearance of a character that has been used throughout my franchise, and you shall also be granted their abilities."

"Can we choose which character we become? Because if we do I want to be Knuckles," Asked Seth.

"No fair, I was gonna pick Knuckles," said Anthony. Pretty soon, everyone was arguing about who was gonna be Knuckles.

"Guys calm down, you don't get to choose your characters," said Sonic, making everyone sigh in disappointment. "Ok Chris, let's show these people which character they are going to be, let's start with…. Anthony."

Anthony steeped forward and immediately started to glow. He shrunk down in size and his skin turned to orange fur with a tan belly in the middle like Sonic. He also grew a tail; actually he grew two of them!

"Awesome, I'm Tails," said Anthony.

"Ok guys, since doing this one at a time will take forever; I want everyone to step forward," said Sonic. (Ok, if I did each individual transformation, this chapter will take forever, so I'm just gonna say who everyone transforms into, and if you don't know what they look like, just look them up on Google images. Sorry for the interruption.)

After the transformation process, everyone marveled at who they transformed into.

"Alright, I'm Knuckles!" Said Vincent happily.

"I'm a crocodile, I like it!" Said Griffin.

"Actually, your name is Vector," said Anthony.

"Oh yeah. Hey aren't I supposed to be a part of some detective agency or something?"

"You mean Team Chaotix?"

"Yeah, that's it, so where are my two partners?"

"D-down here," said Ethan, who was the small purple chameleon Espio.

"And up here," said Rachel, who was the tiny bee Charmy.

Anthony chuckled at her. "Isn't Charmy supposed to be a guy?"

Rachel thought for a moment then looked sad. "Aw crap, I'm a dude."

"At least you're not a freakin' bunny," said Iris annoyed, as she was the small yellow bunny Cream.

"Aww, but you look so adorable," said Rachel.

"That's the problem! And why do I always get a character that wears a dress!" She complained

"Oh, I am loving this!" Said Lucas, who was the robot Metal Sonic.

"Ok, I do not like this," said Skyler, who was the humanoid princess Elyse.

"Why's that?" Asked Bell, who was the female Echidna Tikal.

"Because I never liked Elyse. She played the role of Sonic's girlfriend in Sonic 06', enough said." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I like my character," said Marshall, who was the psychic hedgehog, Silver.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Lisa, who was the humanoid bat Rouge.

"Well, seems like we have a pretty good team. Let's see Team Xbox beat us," said Marshall.

Meanwhile, on the Xbox side.

"Awesome, I'm Knuckles," said Vincent in excitement, who was indeed the red Echidna.

"Man, I wanted to be Knuckles, and I don't even know who I am," said Benjamin, who was a purple wolf-weasel hybrid.

"It depends; do you like the name Nack or Fang better?" Asked Vincent.

"Fang why?"

"Because Nack was the name that your character used in the Game Gear Sonic the Hedgehog, but he was later redubbed Fang the Sniper with the release of Sonic Fighters."

"Well aren't you a brainiac," said Emily playfully, who was the purple and gray cat Blaze.

"Oh my god, this is priceless," said Nicole who was laughing at Cedric, and she was the purple swallow Wave.

"Yeah, I know I'm , laugh it up," said Cedric, who was indeed .

"Well I have no complaints here," said Camille, who was the pink hedgehog Amy.

"I do, I'm a dude!" Said Lexie, who was the green hawk Jet.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be ok," said Aleks, who was Sonic.

"Oh brother," said Seth while rolling his eyes, and he was the black hedgehog Shadow.

"Ok I think we're all set. By the way looking good Aleks," said Sonic while flashing him a thumbs up. "You guys can get started now, GO!" Announced Sonic suddenly, and everyone immediately started running.

"Ok guys, simple strategy, split up into groups," said Lisa while they were running.

"Fine, Team Chaotix, let's go," said Griffin, who then took a sharp right turn, and Ethan and Rachel followed behind him.

"I'm going left, anyone who wants to follow me feel free," said Lucas who turned left. Bell and Skyler immediately turned and followed him, and Anthony decided to tag along too.

"Guess we're going straight," said Marshall to Iris and Lisa, who nodded their agreement at him.

"Ok, since they're splitting into groups, we should too," said Nicole.

"Ok, I'll go with Vincent and Emily," said Camille, to which they nodded agreement and split off to the right.

"I'll take Seth and Cedric," said Nicole, before turning left, having the two guys follow her.

Lexie sighed as she saw Benjamin and Aleks were the only two left.

"How did I know that I'd get stuck with you two?" She said annoyed.

Confessional (Lexie): "I swear, no matter what I do, I always seem to get stuck with those two racist psychos. It's so unfair."

Confessional (Iris): "That's twice in a row that I'm an adorable character. Next time I have to transform, can I be something other than a bunny, or a little girl, or a little girl bunny!"

Confessional (Lisa): "I've always liked Rouge's appearance it's so cool. I wore it for Halloween once, and needless to say I got a lot of attention that day. It's amazing what a heart shaped bra instead of a shirt will do to people. Maybe I could wear it for Iris sometime, that'll definitely get her attention too.

Confessional (Anthony): "Tails was always my second favorite sonic character, behind Knuckles of course. So I'm ready to spring into action whenever necessary."

Confessional (Griffin): "So I'm a crocodile, seems appropriate."

Confessional (Camille): "I always thought Amy looked cute growing up, and now I'm her, meaning now I'm extra cute, I like it."

Confessional (Marshall): "Silver is a wild card character. He's not overly fast, he's not overly strong, and he's not good with guns. But hi is smart, and that's all I need."

Confessional (Nicole): "Ok, what is my character even from? I'm a freakin' purple swallow. I have never seen this character before in my life.

"It's from Sonic Riders!" "Hurry up I gotta brag about being Knuckles!" Yelled Vincent from outside.

Confessional (Vincent): "I'm Knuckles! This is so awesome! I love this challenge!"

Confessional (Cedric): "I'm , this just sucks."

Iris, Marshall, and Lisa arrived at the base of a huge tree, and noticed a red Chaos Emerald at the top of it.

'I got this," said Marshall, who started to use Silver's psychic powers to bring the emerald down. However, when he tried, not only did the Emerald refuse to move, but he have a splitting headache that cut off all of his concentration.

"Ow, they have some kind of force field blocking my powers up there," said Marshall.

"No problem, I'll use my wings to fly up," said Lisa before taking off. Lisa started to fly up, but was stopped by a missile hitting her in the chest, sending her crashing to the ground, causing rings to fly out of her.

"OW, what the hell?!" Screamed Lisa in pain.

Chris was heard over the announce speaker. "Oh yea, if you get hurt during this challenge, you lose 20 rings each time, and you all started out with 100, so watch yourself out there."

"Great, now he tells us," said Marshall.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Lisa.

"You guys need to figure it out, I'm just a freakin bunny," said Iris before sitting down.

Marshall looked at Lisa. "Is she always like this?"

Lisa smiled. "Yup, and that's why I like her."

"Ok, so what're we gonna do about the Emerald?"

Lisa thought for a moment, and then had an idea. "Ok, I'm going to fly up there and get the emerald, if you see a missile come at me, then use your psychic powers to stop it."

Marshall smiled. "Sounds good."

"Ok Marshall, let's do this," said Lisa before starting to fly up. A few seconds later, a missile emerge and fly straight for Lisa, so Marshall used his powers to grab the missile out of the air and slam it into the ground a safe distance away. They repeated this process three more times before Lisa reached the top and grabbed the emerald.

"Did you get it?!" Yelled Marshall from the ground.

"Yes," replied Lisa before flying swiftly down to the ground and holding the emerald up with pride. Iris soon joined them.

"Good job guys, now on a side note how the hell do bunnies walk with these huge ears? I swear to god I've already tripped over these things four times," said Iris in annoyance.

Lisa just smiled at her. "Don't ever change Iris."

"Didn't plan on it cheerleader now let's go," she said before taking a step and tripping on her ears.

"Damnit again?!" She yelled in frustration.

"Make that five," said Marshall with a smile.

Confessional (Marshall): "I think I'm gonna like this team, that was hilarious."

Confessional (Lisa): "God Iris is always awesome, even when she's not even trying to be. And it feels so good being able to be open about being a lesbian since my reveal yesterday because I always felt like I was living a lie back when I was seducing boys. I also feel like me and Iris could really be happy together, with her being bi and all. The only problem is Griffin; he doesn't even know that I'm a lesbian or that I kissed Iris at spin the bottle yesterday. And when he does, it's probably not gonna be pretty."

Meanwhile, Ethan, Griffin, and Rachel were looking for one of the Emeralds. Rachel was flying high above Ethan and Griffin, searching from the skies. Griffin just stared at Ethan hungrily, which made him really nervous.

"You know in the wild, I'm pretty sure crocodiles can eat chameleons," said Griffin.

"U-uh, yeah that s-sounds accurate, why d-do you say that?" Replied Ethan nervously.

"Well, it's just that I skipped breakfast this morning, and I'm getting kind of hungry," said Griffin who flashed him an evil smile. Ethan was completely terrified after hearing this.

"Griffin, stop terrorizing Ethan. You were the one who wanted Team Chaotix to stick together because of the games, so the least you can do is behave!" Yelled Rachel from above.

"Calm down, I was only joking, not my fault Ethan can't take a joke." He replied then jokingly smacked Ethan on the shoulder.

Confessional (Ethan): "I can't tell whether or not I should t-try to be Griffin's friend, because the guy intimidates m-me. Plus, it doesn't help when he's a giant crocodile and I'm a small chameleon."

Confessional (Rachel): "It's so nice to finally stop crying. Now I can just go back to my usual cheerful self. But don't worry Stryker, if you're watching from home, I'll wait for you baby," she said sweetly before blowing the camera a kiss.

Confessional (Griffin): "Ok, Ethan really needs to learn how to toughen up, and I'm just the guy to teach him how to do it. The kid's sweet, but in the real world sweet isn't enough; you need to be tough and have a fighting spirit if you want to survive out there, like me.

They all stopped at a cliff that was at least 100 feet down. At the bottom their appeared to be a sea of water, but in the water of course, were Chris's patented man-eating sharks. And suspended about 15 feet above the water, was a white Chaos Emerald.

Ethan just started at the deadly obstacle in terror. "How does this have anything to do with Sonic?"

"It doesn't, Chris just must like sharks," replied Griffin flatly.

"Let me get it guys, I can fly," said Rachel. She smiled at the two guys and was about to take off until she randomly got hit in the back of the head with a rocket. This caused twenty rings to fly out of her and knocked her unconscious.

"W-what the hell was that?" Asked Ethan before turning around and seeing three robots flying straight towards both of them. They were red attack robots designed by himself during the Sonic games.

"Oh c-crap, what do we do now?" Ethan asked Griffin.

"Ok, here's the plan. You take the robots, I'll get the Emerald," replied Griffin before running towards the cliff.

"Wait w-what?! I don't like this p-plan!" He yelled at him.

"I don't care, just do it kid," replied the crocodile before jumping off the cliff and diving into the water, grabbing the Emerald in the process.

Confessional (Griffin): "Ok Ethan, step #1 in toughness training, fight against the odds. Let's see you take down these robots Oh, and about the Emerald, I've been base jumping before, so that was nothing and as for the sharks, I took care of them too," he said before raising both of his hands, one holding a white Chaos Emerald, and the other holding at least eight shark teeth.

Seth, Cedric, and Nicole were standing at the top of a hill looking down. There was a yellow emerald at the bottom of the hill, but they just stood there, wondering why there was no obstacle there.

"It's gotta be a trap," said Nicole.

"Yeah probably, hey Seth go check it out," demanded Nicole.

"What?! Why me?" Asked Seth.

"Because you're Shadow, you have the most powers out of any of us and if it is a trap then you'll have the most likely chance of escaping it without losing any rings," said Cedric calmly.

Seth thought for a minute then nodded his head. "Ok, I'll do it."

Cedric smiled at him. "Thanks dude couldn't think of any man better to do it."

Seth smiled back and started walking cautiously towards the emerald.

Confessional (Cedric): "I am great at talking people into doing whatever I need them to do. That, along with my size and my abilities, I am the biggest threat in this competition, and nobody even knows it yet."

Confessional (Seth): "You know, I wasn't really sure about Cedric, but he's actually a pretty cool guy. Speaking of cool guys I never apologized to Vincent for what happened, I need to make sure I do that soon."

Seth was cautiously walking towards the emerald, avoiding the tripwires Chris had set up. He was almost within arm's reach when from out of nowhere a purple chameleon came running and screaming towards him with a trio of eggman robots behind him. That's why it wasn't surprising when he triggered one of the tripwires and triggered an alarm, causing several cannons with the eggman symbol on the side to pop out of hidden spots on the ground. Seth didn't have time to react to this because the chameleon tripped right into him, causing them both to crash into each other and cost them both 20 rings. They both rushed to their feet and exchanged a quick glance before running in separate directions to avoid both the cannon fire and gunshots from the robots. A giant green crocodile ran towards them.

"So you never took care of those robots did you?" Asked Griffin.

"N-nope, you left me to fend for m-myself, what was I s-supposed to do?" Asked Ethan.

"You were supposed to fight."

"Hey guys, I don't want to interrupt but we have bigger problems to worry about," said Seth, pointing back to the cannons and robots.

They all ran back in the direction of Nicole and Cedric, who spotted the robots and cannons and ran down the other side of the hill.

Confessional (Seth) "It wasn't his fault, he just ran by at the wrong place at the wrong time, sucked to be us though."

Confessional (Cedric): "Robots, why is it always robots?!"

Meanwhile, Emily, Camille, and Vincent were busy trying to get to at a green emerald. However, it was blocked off by a set of loopty loops that led to it, which might not be a problem if the penalty for falling off wasn't falling into a pit of spikes that waited below.

"So we're supposed to run across the loopty loops without falling into the spike pit, how can we do that?" Asked Camille puzzled.

"Wait a second, I know what to do, there's an obstacle like this in every Sonic game," said Vincent before searching the area. He noticed a small patch of grass that seemed to be growing taller than the rest, and he smiled. It wasn't much to go on, but it was enough. Vincent slammed his larger fist, which was boosted by Knuckle's strength, and smashed the land, revealing a tiny panel underneath. It was black and rimmed with red, and it had yellow arrows that continuously moved towards the loopty loops.

"What's that?" Asked Emily.

"It's our path to the emerald," answered Vincent before stepping on the panel, which propelled him towards the loopty loops. The girls watched in awe as Vincent's speed carried him across the loopty loops, and he barely had time to grab the emerald before a speed boost pad on the other side propelled him back to the other side. He returned and held the emerald proudly to the girls.

Confessional (Vincent): "Yea, I know my way around video games, and now it's finally starting to come in handy.

Skyler, Bell, and Lucas found a purple Chaos Emerald, but it was guarded by a giant flaming bird that resembled a phoenix.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Lucas confused.

"I think it's from Sonic Unleashed," replied Skyler.

"Well whatever it is, it's guarding that Chaos Emerald, and we need to get past it," said Bell.

"Well we can't just charge it, it'll take us out," said Lucas.

"He's right we need to think this through, you're always right," said Skyler with a smile looking straight at him. Lucas just raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't think anything of the comment.

"I think he's right too, because he's so smart," Bell replied, causing Lucas to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'm a robot, so maybe I can fight and distract it while you ladies sneak out the emerald," he said, and the two girls nodded in reply.

"Ok, let's do this," said Lucas before running in front of the bird. The phoenix was puzzled as to why it was looking at a robotic hedgehog, but it didn't appear like it meant any harm. That is until the robot continued to step towards it, making the phoenix go on alert. The robot continued to move towards the bird, causing it to get into a fighting stance. The phoenix had enough of this and sped towards the robot, catching it off guard and smacking it to the ground with its talons. 20 rings flew out of Lucas but he didn't back down and began to fiddle with his weapon options until his hand turned into a machine gun. His eyes widened in shock, but if he could smile at the weapon he would, but Metal Sonic couldn't smile.

Confessional (Lucas) "I don't remember that being in a Sonic game, but I like it."

Skyler and Bell watched from the shadows as Lucas shoot at the phoenix. The true name of the creature was the Dark Gaia Phoenix, which was the second boss in the game Sonic unleashed. Lucas continued to shoot at it and then remembered that Metal Sonic could fly. The phoenix tried to fly in retreat but Lucas chased after it, shooting at it the entire way. The girls watched the fight for a minute, and then both made a move for the emerald. Skyler reached it first, but she handed it over to Bell because her character Elyse was wearing a dress and didn't have pockets, but Bell's character Tikal did.

Confessional (Skyler) "That was so brave of Lucas to fight that Phoenix so that we could grab the emerald; he is so great isn't he.

Confessional (Bell): Bell appears in front of the camera looking kinda sad. "It's pretty obvious both me and Skyler like Lucas, and we all know who he's going to choose. Skyler's like my sister and she's my best friend, but it seems like everyone likes her better and I know that Lucas is going to choose her over me. It sucks always being in second place."

The girls celebrated getting the emerald, but it was cut short when Lucas flew back with as worried an expression as a robot can show.

"The Phoenix is right behind me, and it is pissed. I lost 60 rings fighting that thing, so we gotta move now," he said quickly. A screech filled the air as the Phoenix appeared and swooped towards the three. The girls screamed but Lucas springed into action and using all of his robotic strength, grabbed both Skyler and Bell and few off as fast as he could away from the beast, with it in hot pursuit.

However, while they were flying away from the bird, Anthony was lost. He started to follow Lucas and the girls, but he lost track of them and wandered around the area, looking for anything of interest. He kept walking but eventually ran into an invisible wall.

"What the, oh come on! I know you have to end the world somewhere in video games but just putting in an invisible wall so that you can't move anymore is just lazy," said Anthony in frustration. He tried to push his way past the wall but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and continued to walk, but he immediately noticed a log cabin in the distance. He looked confused and walked towards it. He entered the cabin to find nobody in there, but managed to find a fully stocked fridge and plenty of furniture. He even found a television and a queen sized bed.

"Well, seems like someone's been living here," he said before eventually finding a cell phone on the counter. He knew it was wrong, so he hesitated, but his curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed it. He started to look through the contacts. He soon saw a bunch of contacts such as Amy, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and even Mario.

"This must be Sonic's phone," said Anthony, but he saw at the bottom a name that he didn't recognize, Swift. He was puzzled by this, and decided to look through Sonic's messages, and he found the messages under Swift's name.

"Hey, I can't believe you came to see me today. You know the doctor's say I might beat this thing you know," read a message from Swift.

"Anything I can do for my favorite little girl, I know you'll get through it," read one from Sonic.

"R u sure? I know how bad they say viruses are in the real world, but this one is really bad."

"Swift, you'll make it through it."

"How do u know?"

"Because I know how strong of a person you really are, you'll make it through it, I promise."

"Thanks Sonic, you're the best :)" read the final message.

"Who's Swift?" Asked Anthony out loud.

"She's dead," said a sad voice from behind him. He turned around to see Sonic leaning against the wall of the cabin, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She's dead? But I just saw your messages," replied Anthony in confusion.

"They were dated back to about two years ago. I kept them to remember her."

"So who was she?"

Sonic hesitated a long time before answering. "She was my daughter."

Anthony's eyes went wide. "You have a," he stopped himself then corrected his statement. You had a daughter?"

Sonic nodded sadly. "Yeah, I got drunk one night after hating myself after Sonic 06'. It was one of the most hated games I've ever seen. I was single and was the life of the party at a local bar, course I always am after a few beers. Rouge walked in and saw me staggering and offered me a ride home. I had no idea what was going on but when we got back to my place I told her how pretty she was and told her to stay, and in my city when Sonic the Hedgehog offers you a night at his house, it's like here if a high school guy got offered a chance with the head cheerleader, you don't say no. So we "had fun" that night and I woke up with one hell of a hangover. God, I'd never been so drunk in my life and when I woke up I saw Rouge and got a good look at reality. Two months, later she calls me and tells me that she's pregnant with my kid. I freaked out and rushed over to her place, and saw the bulge in her stomach. I don't know what I was expecting but I knew after the failure that was Sonic 06' I knew that it was gonna be tough times for me while raising a kid. But I never gave up on her.

"I stayed with Rouge until she gave birth to my daughter. I never married her because she said she didn't want to hold me back. That comment hurt me for a very long time because I remembered how big of an ego I had back then. I was on top of the world. I was a gaming icon. I was Sonic the freakin' Hedgehog. I loved her for not wanting to get rid of my child and in a way I still do, I mean she was the mother of my child. But we never got together again, and three years later I found out she was having hard times and started working as a stripper. I offered her help and a place to stay but she didn't want my help. She kept my daughter but I visited her whenever I could and we all acted like everything was ok, but me and Rouge were never truly in love. I loved her but she never loved me, and she tried to live life without me, but instead it put her on the streets. Some nights I stand outside the club she works in and debate whether or not to go in and see her, but I never do. She doesn't hate me but she never wanted the life I threw at her on one drunken night. Somehow things managed to get worse."

"What else happened," said Anthony, whose demeanor changed while listening to the story.

"On her fifth birthday, Swift was feeling very sick and was running a 104 degree temperature, so Rouge and I rushed her to the hospital. The doctor told us that she had a virus known as cancer, heart cancer to be specific. Rouge was devastated and we lived together for a couple of months, just to constantly have someone for support. I wanted to kiss her, tell her everything would be ok, anything to show her that I still love her, but I never did, she didn't want to hear it. I visited her in the hospital every time I possibly could, and she fought for a couple of months, but eventually, she couldn't anymore. Those messages were the last thing I ever said to her. I still hate that I forgot to say I love you."

Anthony had a big frown on his face. "What was she like?" He asked.

"She was a hedgehog like me, but she had her mother's white fur color and pointy ears. I smiled every time I looked at her because she reminded me of Rouge. She had big beautiful green eyes and ha my power of super speed. She was a handful to deal with," he said with a sad chuckle.

Anthony noticed a box of tissue sitting next to him and handed one to Sonic. He took it and forced a smile before wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Rouge and I still talk but the conversations are always short, she always ends them abruptly. She never got in another relationship since then, and she still strips at a club back home. I can't go to guy's night with Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver for more than a couple hours anymore because they always want to go there. I just can't force myself to go. I've only been there once and tried to see her, but she called another stripper over, a brown fox by the name of Starr I believe. She was excellent at her job but I never took my eyes off of Rouge, not for sexual purposes but just saddened by what I forced her to become. And I can never forgive myself for that. I told myself to move on so that I can stop bothering her and let her be, so I started dating Amy. It was our anniversary a couple of days ago, one year. I love Amy but I'll always love Rouge more. She'll always be the one girl who got under my skin, but all she sees is the arrogant Sonic of the past, not the Sonic I am now."

"Sonic, I'm sorry to hear that, that's one of the saddest things I've ever heard."

"Anthony, I'm sorry but I need to be alone right now, please just get back to the challenge." Anthony nodded his understanding and left quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Sonic picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He selected one and picked the "send message" option.

"Hey Rouge, how are you?" This was the message he sent. Ten minutes went by, then another ten, then another, twenty, then an hour, but she never replied, and Sonic just lay down on the couch and stared sadly at the ceiling until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer. He didn't even notice the message he received, but it wasn't from Rouge.

"Hey Sonic, um, we might have a problem." It was from Chris, and it didn't seem good.

Confessional (Anthony): "God, did you hear that story. I never would've expected that to come out of Sonic. Now I'm even depressed."

Aleks, Benjamin, and Lexie held their light blue emerald high in the air. It had literally just come out of nowhere and fell right in front of them.

"Huh, how the hell did that happen?" Questioned Aleks.

"Don't know and don't care, let's just find the others and get back to the podium," replied Lexie.

"Uh guys, I think I found them," said Benjamin, and Aleks and Lexie turned to see what he saw. They all saw a huge crocodile, a purple chameleon, a flying sonic robot holding a redhead princess and a female echidna, and they were joined by Cedric, Seth, Nicole, Vincent, Camille, and Emily, who somehow got caught up in the mess. They were being chased by a trio of robots, a giant Phoenix, and a noticed an array of cannonballs being fired from a distance. They noticed them heading towards them and they all thought the exact same thing.

"RUN!" They all yelled at the top of their lungs, Aleks speeding ahead due to being Sonic

They ran past a tiny rabbit, a humanoid bat, and a silver hedgehog.

"Hm, well they seemed to be in a hurry," said Marshall.

"I wonder why, right Iris," said Lisa, but she never got a response. "Iris?" She tried again, but Iris was already running. They both turned around to see the mob of assorted animals and robots went wide eyed, and then ran as well.

During the rush, they all noticed that they were getting close to the podium, and saw Sonic, who had just woken up from his nap. They all grabbed their respective emeralds, but what the members of Team PlayStation didn't realize was that Aleks was running back and forth between the podium and his teammates, using his super speed to relay the Chaos Emeralds quickly. Somehow, the seventh emerald was already in the podium, but nobody knew why until they saw Aleks standing there next to them all.

"Hey, that thieving bastard stole our emeralds too!" Screamed Iris.

"Hey, there was no rule against it," said Aleks smugly. Iris looked like she was about to make a move for him, but she tripped over her own ears again and just cursed silently.

"Team Xbox wins the Sonic reward challenge!" Announced Sonic. and the crowd of monsters and robots behind the contestants disappeared.

"Reward challenge? As in nobody is going home?" Asked Nicole.

"Nope, everyone gets to stay," he said, making everyone on team PlayStation cheer.

"And as for your reward, Team Xbox shall get a great meal that is serviced by someone other than Chef, me," said Sonic cheerfully.

"Let me guess, you're serving chili dogs," said Cedric.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Confessional (Cedric): "So we went through all of that for chili dogs?! Man that is weak."

Later, Vincent was met by Seth outside of the Xbox cabin.

"Hey, I never got the chance to apologize for what I did to you, it wasn't right," said Seth.

"Hey we all make mistakes, I already forgive you," replied Vincent.

"I wasn't sure; we haven't talked in a while."

"Well I'm not mad at you anymore, so that's not why, I promise you we're cool man," said Vincent, making Seth smile.

Emily walked over and sat between them both.

"Did you two make up?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," they both said, making Emily smile.

"Well come on, we got chili dogs to eat."

Later, Iris and Lisa sat outside the Mess hall. Everyone on Team Xbox was inside the Mess Hall, eating their "special" dinner.

"Man, I'm almost happy we didn't win," said Iris.

' "Yeah, it is nice to know that nobody's going home tonight though," replied Lisa.

They both just sat there for a minute before Lisa decided to discuss the issue.

"So, what are your thoughts about me?" Asked Lisa.

Iris looked at her for a minute. "I see a lesbian that was a complete jerk to me for the first month of the competition and flirted with every guy in the camp. She made my life a living hell and I hated her." Lisa frowned after hearing this but Iris wasn't done.

"But now I see a girl who wasn't as bad as I thought, is a great kisser, and I might admit looks pretty hot right now. Lisa then smiled and put her head on Iris's shoulder. Iris was about to say something but decided against it. Besides, she wanted her head to stay there, she liked it.

"What Griffin doesn't know won't hurt him," she said silently to herself.

The camera zooms out to Chris on the docks.

"Well that was an interesting episode. Tune in next time to see what happens next right here on Total….Drama…..GAMING!" He announced.

_Camera fades to black._

**_ Sorry for the long update guys, but enjoy this new chapter. Until next time, see ya later._**


	16. Phone Calls and Training (Bonus)

"How are things back at the show?" Asked Ravana through the cell phone.

"They're gong ok, Vincent seems to have forgiven me so that's good," responded Seth. He had to wander around the island quite a while in order to find a signal, but if that meant he could call Ravana, it was worth it. They exchanged numbers a couple minutes before the elimination ceremony in which she was sent home, just in case.

"You know, you're missing one hell of a hockey game," she said.

Seth smiled. "Well, I'll make it up to you when I eventually get back home. If I win, I'll be sure to take you to a hockey game."

"Screw that, if you win you're buying me a hockey stadium," replied Ravana playfully.

"Wow, slow down there girl, if I'm buying you a stadium I'd better get something in return," Seth said just as playfully.

"Oh trust me; you'd get something very special in return."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"I'm not telling, that would spoil the surprise. So what are you up to?"

"Just strolling around the island, it's peaceful. What about you?"

"Sitting at home watching the game. I gotta tell you, I missed just being able to sit at home on the couch, kick my shoes off and just relax while I was on the show."

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Trust me I will, but I'll also enjoy it when you're here to watch it with me."

Seth chuckled. "You aren't making it easy for me to want to stay here."

Ravana giggled in reply. "That's the plan, I want you to miss me."

"Well mission accomplished." Seth continued his walk as he made his way across the beach. It was almost peaceful if you don't count the man-eating sharks waiting for you when you went into the water for too long. He kept walking along the beach until he started to hear voices.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Yelled one of the voices.

"I'm trying," the other voice replied. He kept walking until he saw two guys on the beach. Griffin was standing up with his arms crossed. The other one was Ethan, who appeared to be struggling to do push-ups. Seth was curious as to what was going on, so he went to investigate.

"Hey, I'll call you back later," said Seth into the phone.

"Ok babe, I'll be sure to tell you how the game turned out," replied Ravana.

Seth rolled his eyes while smiling. Typical Ravana, always talking about hockey. "Ok, talk to you later."

"Ok bye," Ravana said before hanging up. Seth hung up soon after and approached the two guys.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Asked Seth curiously.

Griffin turned his attention to Seth. "Well, I thought Ethan here needed to toughen up, so I'm putting him on a workout regimen. We just took a 20 minute jog around the beach, now we're doing 100 hundred push-ups."

"W-what do you mean we? You're standing u-up," said Ethan while still doing push-ups.

"I finished my push-ups by the time you were at 20, it's not my fault you're weak," he replied flatly.

"I am n-not weak."

"Hey, I'm just telling it how it I see it. Besides, you're actually starting to get some muscles." He then turned to Seth and examined him. "What about you Seth, you look like you could stand to gain some muscle."

Seth was a little offended but didn't show it. "No thanks, I do my own workouts."

Ethan finally finished his push-ups and stood up. "Am I d-done now?"

Griffin looked unimpressed. "That last set looked sloppy, do 100 more."

Ethan began to get a little angry. "Griffin, I a-appreciate you trying to help m-me, but I don't think t-this is for me," Ethan said before starting to walk away. As he walked back to the cabin, he ran into Camille.

"Hey Ethan, what's up?" Camille asked sweetly.

"N-not much, just got done dong s-something," he responded. Camille was about to ask what but she noticed something different about him, and she liked it.

"Ethan, have you been working out?" Camille asked.

Ethan couldn't believe that she noticed. "Well, a l-little. Why, is it n-noticeable?"

"It's very noticeable. You know, I could get used to seeing you like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I'll see you around Ethan," Camille said before walking away. Ethan smiled than turned around and ran back to the beach.

"Back already?" Asked Griffin.

"Yes, I'm r-ready to do those push-ups now," replied Ethan before beginning another 100 push-ups.

Seth turned to face Griffin. "How'd you know he'd come back?"

Griffin smirked at him. "They always come back when they have a lady to impress." Seth laughed at this comment, and they both just sat back and watched as Ethan slowly did his 100 push-ups, again.


	17. Screaming in Dead Space

Carly stands in the middle of the dock, smiling at the camera. "Hey guys, Chris and Chef had to go host at a charity event in Virginia, so I guess I'm supposed to host this week. Ok so here we go, last time on Total Drama Gaming, there was a huge announcement regarding the three Total Drama Gaming cheat codes hidden around the island, before revealing there was only two because a returning Marshall had already found one and cashed it in. The two teams had to channel their inner speed demon and collect Chaos Emeralds in a Sonic based challenge. They all represented a different character from the series, and some enjoyed their characters, while others, Iris in particular, struggled to use their character the best way they could. In the end, it was Aleks's expert use of Sonic that secured the win for Team Xbox in this season's first reward challenge. Oh, and I'm also getting word that we actually have an introduction video up for you this week, so enjoy the newest installment of Total…..Drama…GAMING!"

_Theme song "I Wanna be Famous" starts to play._

The camera starts to move, knocking random gear over.

_"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine."_

Camera goes over the cliff and into the water, where we see Seth underwater, when a shark swims at him. He appears scared and punches it, but looks bad afterwards for knocking it out.

_"You guys are on my mind."_

The shark floats up above the water where you see Emily and Vincent sitting on a boat together with him holding his dog tags close to his chest, until Emily sees the shark and leaps backward, causing the boat to tip over.

_"You asked me what I wanted to be."_

The camera then pans over to the woods where Griffin is standing there. A bear appears and growls at him, but Griffin just glares back and the bear starts to run away with Griffin chasing after it. Iris is standing in the distance watching him with dreamy eyes, and Lisa is leaning up against a tree, staring at them both.

_"And I think the answer is plain to see."_

The camera zooms over to see Ravana use her hockey stick and send a puck flying into the confessional.

_"I wanna be famous."_

Stryker sticks his head out and he becomes terrified as he sees Rachel smile at him and run into the confessional with him.

_"I wanna live close to the sun."_

The camera then moves over to the mess hall where Chef appears to be cooking something while Anthony and Adelle sit near the window that looks into the kitchen. Suddenly, the food jumps out of the pot and attacks Anthony while Adelle watches him, smiling.

_"So pack your bags, cause I've already won." _

Aleks is sitting at a table, marveling at his own muscles and Benjamin sits on the other side of the table, rolling his eyes at him, not caring.

_"Everything to prove, nothing in my way."_

Skyler and Bell are sitting at the steps leading to the beach, talking to each other until Lucas runs by, causing them both to stare at him.

_"I'll get there one day."_

Cedric and Marshall are standing in front of the cabins and Nicole walks up behind them and puts her hands on their shoulders, smiling at them both. Cedric gives her a smug mile, while Marshall glares at her.

_"Cause I wanna be famous."_

Lexie is sitting against the middle cabin reading a book as the camera goes past her into the cabin where you see Chris and Carly in the chamber room, smiling and gesturing towards the pods.

_"Na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na."_

The camera goes into the virtual world where it originally appears blank then turns into several different gaming worlds around the camera.

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous."_

The camera stops as you see Ethan and Camille standing in the middle of the Virtual World. Camille gets closer and closer to Ethan, ready to kiss him, but he faints before she can.

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous."_

All of the contestants gather around in a circle in the Virtual World and start to whistle to the theme, and Sonic zooms in front of the camera and flashes it a thumbs up before the camera fades out.

_Theme Song Ends._

The camera turns on to see Griffin and Ethan doing sit-ups in front of the cabins while everyone else was sleeping. Part of Griffin's workout regimen was to wake up at the crack of dawn for a jog around the island, then do 100 push-ups, followed by 30 crunches, and finished with 50 sit-ups. Griffin barely looked like he'd broken a sweat, but Ethan was absolutely exhausted.

"Come on, we've done this for the past three days now, and you're still as weak as you were the first day," Griffin said harshly.

"Well I'm s-sorry I'm not as muscular as you are," replied Ethan.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Stop that, a man doesn't apologize when he gets insulted, a man fires back. Insult me."

Ethan thought for a minute. "W-well, you're hair isn't as c-clean as it should be."

Griffin sighed in disappointment. "We've still got a lot of work to do."

The guys returned to their sit-ups and didn't even notice the two girls sitting in a tree next to the cabins, watching them.

"Well, I understand why you like him," said Lisa.

"Yeah, that's why I like to get up early when I can and watch the show," she said while smiling.

"So you just sit up here and watch him work out?"

"It's not always just him, sometimes Vincent comes out and joins him, and that boy is just hot, plain and simple. Plus now he's working out with Ethan, and he's kind of cute, in his own way."

Lisa frowned a little. "You know it's a little weird talking about all of these cute boys while you're sitting up here with me."

"I know, because you're a lesbian and you don't like guys, but I'm bi, so I'm allowed to talk about cute guys."

"I never said that I didn't like guys at all." Said Lisa before scooting closer to Iris and grabbing her hand. "But I like girls a hell of a lot more."

Iris smirked at her. "So tell me, out of all of the girls on the island, why choose me?"

Lisa smirked back. "Because you were the only girl that was mean to me, which I knew meant that you liked me."

Iris blushed a little then leaned in close to her. "You're not wrong, I do like you. What are you gonna do about it?" She challenged.

Lisa blushed and hesitated before closing the small gap between them and kissing her. Iris put her arms around Lisa, and she did the same, as the two girls just sat in the tree, kissing each other. Little did they now, that while they were enjoy their kiss, someone was watching them, smiling all the while.

"Well, things just got a lot more interesting around here," said Nicole to herself as she looked out of the girl's cabin window.

Confessional (Ethan): "Even if Griffin doesn't want to admit it, I know I'm m-making progress. This workout regimen is k-killing me, but if it helps me b-become tough, then I'll do it."

Confessional (Lisa): "Now that was a kiss that I'll remember for a long time. Having Iris actually like me back is amazing, I honestly thought she would've just ignored my advances, but I'm so happy that she didn't.

Confessional (Iris): "Yeah, I like cheerleader, don't judge. But I'm in a relationship with Griffin and I don't need a Courtney/Gwen/Duncan situation on my hands, so I just gotta figure out what to do.

Confessional (Nicole): "Well, I just got some serious ammo that I can use to destroy the other team. Griffin is obviously their strongest player, and if he happens to find out this information at the wrong time, then it would just absolutely destroy him, and his team shall soon be destroyed after."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Yelled Bell. Both her and Skyler threw scissors and they both sighed and shook their heads.

"Playing rock, paper, scissors for Lucas sounded like a good idea, but we know each other too well. I know exactly what you're gonna throw," said Skyler.

"Same here, how are we gonna settle this?" Asked Bell.

Skyler thought for a second then smiled. "Simple, whoever he asks out first gets to be with him, and the other girl has to back off and accept it."

Bell also thought before responding. "Ok, Skyler, you're on!" The two girls shook hands.

"May the best girl win," said Bell.

"I plan to," replied Skyler jokingly.

Confessional (Bell): "Why did I take that bet? He's obviously gonna pick Skyler, I mean what guy wouldn't? Compared to Skyler, I'm nothing but a sidekick."

Confessional (Skyler): "I swear on the Total Drama gods, Lucas will be mine. Oh and there are Total Drama Gods, just ask the fifteen year old conspiracy theorists that never leave their rooms and devote their lives to the TV show. I'm a big fan, but I still have a life."

Marshall was shuffling his cards outside the Mess Hall, making sure that they were all there. If even one card was missing, he couldn't do his card tricks. He continued to do this until Anthony walked up behind him.

"Hi Marshall," he said, which startled Marshall who wheeled around. He started to breath quickly and heavily, but took a deep breath and was able to settle down. Anthony frowned at him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine" he answered shakily. "I just got a bad case of asthma, and if I get startled or worked up too much, I have some pretty bad asthma attacks."

Anthony frowned at him. "Wow that must suck. Sorry to hear that man."

"It does, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well if it helps man, I'm glad to have you on the team," said Anthony.

Marshall smiled at him. "Thanks man, that means a lot."

"No problem."

Confessional (Marshall): "Everyone on Team PlayStation has done nothing but be nice to me since I got here. I like this team a lot."

Aleks walked over to Lexie, who was sitting on the Xbox cabin steps, reading a book. She saw him coming and sighed loudly.

"What do you want Aleks?" Lexie asked annoyed.

Aleks looked at her confused. "Is it so wrong that I want to see my girl?"

Lexie sighed loudly again before explaining. "Aleks, I don't like you in that way. Heck, I barely like you in any way. I am not your girlfriend, but your ego won't allow you to comprehend that a girl doesn't want to be with you. I mean yes, you are pretty hot, but your looks seem to be all you have. You have no other desirable qualities that I know of because I know no matter how long we'd be together you'd always love yourself more than me. Do you understand?"

Aleks just continued to look at her. "All I heard was that you said I was hot."

Lexie groaned before walking away. Aleks just continued to watch her as she walked out of sight.

Confessional (Aleks): "That's my little bookworm, always playing hard to get."

Confessional (Lexie): Lexie walks into the confessional and screams at the top of her lungs, yelling out her frustrations, then smiles at the camera. "Thanks, I needed that."

Everyone met at the Gaming Center at 10:00 A.M. That was when Chris always made them meet there, and they found it weird that he didn't announce it this time. Suddenly, Carly walks in front of the group of contestants.

"Hey guys, I know you were expecting Chris, but he and Chef are at a charity event in Virginia, so I guess I'm hosting today. Well in all honesty I guess all Chris does anymore is manage the show and host the elimination ceremonies because Sonic's pretty much the host now. Whatever, get in your pods and Sonic will explain the challenge when you get there," Carly announced cheerfully. Al of the contestants stared at her for a moment before entering their pods. They were instantly transported to the blank Virtual World where Sonic was waiting.

"Hey guys, you ready for today's challenge?" Asked Sonic. Everyone nodded their heads and Sonic smirked a little.

"Oh trust me; you wouldn't say that if you knew today's challenge."

"Why would you say that?" Asked Seth.

"Well, today is the first challenge that is based off of a game in the survival-horror genre of games."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Benjamin nervously.

"You shouldn't, because today's challenge is based off of Dead Space." Some contestants froze, some gasped, and some looked indifferent, but inside they all knew that this was going to be a terrifying experience.

"Ok, I gotta read this little challenge introduction card they gave me so bear with me. In 2008, Ea Redwood Shores, which is now Visceral games, created a third-person survival horror game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC systems. It currently has two sequels in Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3. The plots of the games are basically to survive as you fight your way through an onslaught of reanimated humans known as necromorphs. The games use a system of combat known as "strategical dismemberment" in which the player needs to dismember the enemies' limbs in order to kill them, instead of just going for headshots like usual.

Ok, so your challenge is very simple. Just try to survive. First team to lose all of its members loses and has to send someone home."

"So wait, you're just going to throw us to a bunch of zombie-things with no way to defend ourselves?" Asked Lisa.

"Yup, pretty much. Oh, and you guys shall be doing this challenge onboard of the setting of the first game, The USG Ishimura!" He announced this, and the virtual world immediately began to change around them into a huge spaceship-freighter. There were several windows spread around the ship which gave the people inside it a good view of the stars outside.

Confessional (Rachel): "A horror challenge, why did it have to be a freakin' horror challenge?! I hate these kinds of games so much!"

Confessional (Griffin): "Well, this one is gonna be very interesting. It'll show me who's tough enough to survive through terrifying situations, and who's just not cut out for it."

Confessional (Vincent): "Ah Dead Space, that was a fun game to play, but if there was a game in which I would never send me worst enemy into, it would be this one."

Confessional (Nicole): "It's going to take masterful strategic skills to survive this challenge, and lucky for me, I have that skill. Plus I got Cedric watching my back, so that helps."

Confessional (Cedric): "You see, I know that Nicole is gonna plan on sending me out to take out all of the necromorphs, and protect her, and all that crap. But I'm not gonna let her use me as a glorified human shield, I'm gonna play the game the way it should be played, smartly."

Confessional (Lucas): "Well, I might not get as much screen time as everyone else, but when it comes to challenges, I've always kicked some serious butt. Last man standing in paintball, fought a freakin' phoenix in the Sonic one, and now it's time to kill some necromorphs.

Sonic then quickly led everyone to a tram station in the ship.

"Alright guys, this tram station is where the main character Isaac Clarke would travel quickly between different areas of the ship. In this challenge, we are going to send you out in groups of four, two from each team, into one of the different areas around the Ishimura. There you will have to survive in the area you are sent to."

"Wait a second, we only have nine people," said Nicole.

"Oh yeah, someone on Team Xbox needs to volunteer to go alone, and you actually have to be in a room with necromorphs in it. If you just hide throughout the entire challenge, there will be huge consequences, so you were all warned.

Everyone on Team Xbox looked around to see who would go alone, until Vincent reluctantly stepped forward. "I'll do it."

Emily looked at him concerned. "You sure about this Vincent?"

He reassured her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know this game like the back of my hand, trust me, I'll be fine."

She stepped back, still nervous but trying not to show it. "Ok, just be careful."

Vincent nodded before walking on to the tram, soon to be followed by Griffin and Ethan.

"Y-you don't have to go with me if you d-don't want to," said Ethan.

"You're right I don't. But if I don't you'll die in the first ten seconds of the challenge," replied Griffin flatly. Ethan was a little angered by this, but didn't show it and stayed silent. The tram took off and Emily watched it leave. Camille walked up next to her.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine," said Camille.

"I know he will be, but it's hard not to worry, and why aren't you worried about Ethan?" Emily replied.

"He's got Griffin with him, that guy's a walking tank."

"Fair enough, hey you wanna come with me? We could be a group," asked Emily. Camille smiled at her.

"Sure Emily, sounds fun, well about as fun as surviving a necromorph infested ship can be I guess."

Emily and Camille boarded the Tram, and Iris and Lisa got on soon after. After that tram left, Skylar, Bell, Cedric, and Nicole got on the next one.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," said Aleks to Lexie, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, I'm so sure," she said sarcastically. Aleks didn't get the message and started to lead her towards the tram. Lexie looked around, and saw a way to escape.

"Aleks, as much as I want to go with you, I just remembered that there's something very important that I need to discuss with Seth."

Aleks frowned at her, but she moved over to Seth and pulled him onto the tram as quickly as she could.

"What the heck was that for?" Asked Seth confused.

"Sorry, had to get away from Aleks," she said in response. Seth turned to look at Aleks, only to see that he had pulled out a pocket mirror and was admiring himself.

"I can see why," he said.

"At least you aren't "dating" him," she said sarcastically. Anthony and Marshall got on the tram with them, and then it set off for its destination.

"How did I know it'd be me and you," said Benjamin to Aleks. Aleks put down the mirror and looked at him.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Asked Aleks, causing Benjamin to sigh loudly.

"That almost makes me feel weird for saying this to someone as self-absorbed as you."

"Say what?" Asked Aleks.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"All of the racist comments that I said to you. Look they weren't personal at all; I just wanted to show you what it was like to constantly have racist comments thrown at you. I don't hate Russians at all, hell my grandfather is Russian. So I'm sorry and no more racist comments from me" said Benjamin.

Aleks stared at him blankly for a second. "Ok," he responded.

Benjamin just looked at him. "Ok? I give you a heartfelt apology and all you have to say is OK?!"

"Yup," said Aleks flatly.

"Aleks, you sure are something."

Aleks smiled at him. "Thanks Ben, that's the nicest thing you've said to me yet."

Benjamin thought about this for a second. He didn't mean for it to be a compliment, but he decided to let it go. Besides, he wasn't wrong, that technically was the nicest thing he ever said to him.

"You know you honestly aren't that bad Aleks," said Benjamin with a smile.

"Same here French-," Aleks stopped himself. "Same here Banjamin," Aleks corrected. They then both got on the tram. They then turned to see Lucas dragging Rachel by her legs towards the tram as she tried to escape.

"Come on Rachel, get on the freakin' tram!" Said Lucas annoyed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Screamed Rachel in sheer panic and terror. Lucas turned his head towards Aleks and Benjamin.

"Help me out here guys," he said. Aleks and Banjamin nodded and helped Lucas get Rachel into the tram as she screamed and kicked and fought the whole time.

"GET IN THE TRAM!" Yelled Lucas.

"Come on, it's not that bad," said Benjamin while trying to push her in.

"OW, SHE BIT ME!" Yelled Aleks in pain. Eventually, they were able to force her into the tram and it left the station.

Confessional (Benjamin): "Glad I got that business settled with Aleks. I don't need people at home thinking I'm just a racist Frenchmen, because I actually have a lot more to offer than that. Still, I wish Aleks would stop being so self-absorbed, he kinda reminds me of Lightning from season 4."

Confessional (Lucas) Lucas arrives in the confessional with scratch marks across his face and body. "Well, I think I'm gonna hate this challenge."

Confessional (Rachel) "Ok, I might've overreacted a little bit, but if you were sent into a survival horror game like Dead Space with no weapons and told to just survive, wouldn't you freak out too?"

Vincent, Griffin, and Ethan arrived at another tram station. Vincent and Griffin stepped out first, with Ethan following behind nervously

"Do we really h-have to leave the t-tram station?" Asked Ethan

"Oh don't be such a baby," replied Griffin before walking down a hallway that lead to the rest of the area. Vincent soon followed and Ethan hesitated before following them both.

Confessional (Ethan) "I'll be honest, I'm scared s-so much r-right now, so I'm p-pretty happy I have Vincent and Griffin with me.

Camille, Emily, Iris, and Lisa walked down the hallway and found themselves in a large medical bay. There was a table next to them that had a bunch of different saws, drills, and other surgical equipment on it. Iris picked up one of the drills and handed it to Lisa, while she took a saw and kept it for herself.

"Hey, where's our weapons?" Asked Camille.

Iris smirked at her. "Hey, we're on separate teams, so we need you to die in order to win. Not trying to be mean here, but go find your own weapons. Camille glared at her for a second before Emily came over with a set of scalpels, and Camille takes one.

"Thanks Emily, but I'm not sure how effective a scalpel will be against a necromorph."

"Hey, it was the best thing I could find, they took the good weapons," replied Emily. Iris looked back at them and held up the saw mockingly, making Lisa giggle.

Confessional (Lisa): "Isn't Iris awesome? She is the coolest and funniest girl I know. I'm so glad I came out of the closet a while ago so that I can finally talk about this."

Confessional (Iris): "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have kissed cheerleader earlier. I mean yeah it was awesome, but I'm in a relationship with Griffin and I can't ignore that."

Suddenly, the entire bay was turned red by an alarm sounding. "Warning, contamination detected. Activating lockdown," announced a computerized voice that blocked off all of the exits.

"Well, we're screwed," said Camille.

"Think optimistic Camille, I don't see anything too bad in here," said Emily trying to calm her down. Without warning, a creature popped out of a vent in the wall. It looked like an actual person who had no skin. Its spine seemed to pop out of place and rise above the rest of its body, allowing the girls to actually see its spine. But the most noticeable think about the creature was its talons that popped out its arms and wrists, including the third arm protruding from its stomach. All of the girls looked sick, except for Iris who smiled sadistically at it.

Confessional (Iris): "Dead Space was one of the few games I've played, and these things look awesome, especially the slashers."

Confessional (Emily): "I will never be able to unsee what I saw in that challenge."

More of the creatures popped out more of the vents. They all let out a terrifying roar and charged the girls. Camille slashed the scalpel at the slasher, but it ignored it, and with one swipe of its talons, Camille was eliminated.

"Oh crap!" Yelled Emily before slicing at the arm of one of the slashers, but the scalpel became stuck and as she struggled to pull it out, the slasher eliminated her as well. Iris let out a roar of rage as she charged at a slasher and used the saw to cut off its arms, killing the creature. Iris then turned around and charged at another one, but the slasher was quicker and slashed at her. Iris tried to avoid the slash, but it cut through her fish nets, and Iris's eyes went wide as her first instinct was to cover herself up. That instinct allowed the necromorph to slash at her again, eliminating her. Lisa saw this and realized she was all alone, and used her drill to fight off as many as she could. She was able to kill two until the numbers overwhelmed her, and with one final scream Lisa was eliminated.

Confessional (Iris): "Damnit, I was exposed on national TV. Stupid slashers."

Benjamin, Aleks, Rachel, and Lucas all arrived in the tram station. Rachel was shaking uncontrollably. Lucas tried to calm her down, but she couldn't go on any further and sat down at the tram station.

"Guys, I'm sorry b-but I c-can't. I'm j-just too freakin' s-scared," said Rachel with a scared stutter.

"But Rachel, Sonic said there would be consequences if you just sit in here," said Lucas.

"I d-don't care, j-just go o-on without m-me."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded and curled up into a ball and just laid there. Lucas felt bad for her but led the rest of the guys down the hallway. They found themselves in a room which had several bedrooms that connected to the room. The three guys searched the bedrooms for any useful weapons and Benjamin found something very useful. It was a Pulse Rifle, one of the weapons used in the game. According to the ammo counter on the side of the weapon it had 50 shots in it, which honestly wasn't that much considering it was a low damage but high rate-of-fire type of weapon. Aleks and Lucas couldn't find anything, and Benjamin held up his rifle proudly.

"Dangit, Benjamin has the only weapon here," Lucas cursed to himself. Benjamin smiled at him until he saw a necromorph coming out of a vent next to Aleks. It resembled a slasher due to its large talons but was larger and more bulky and had paler skin. The second it stood up it began to twitch and mutter to itself.

"ALEKS MOVE!" Screamed Benjamin, but it was too late as the creature moved with unnatural speed and eliminated the Russian boy. Benjamin cursed silently before aiming his pulse rifle at the necromorph (known as a twitcher). He fired several shots at the pale necromorph, but it avoided the shots and slashed down at the French boy, eliminating him as well. His pulse rifle rolled across the floor towards Lucas.

Confessional (Lucas): "Crap, I forgot that those things could avoid bullets in the harder difficulties, this just got a lot harder."

Lucas picked up the pulse rifle and stared at the twitcher, who saw him and began to mutter incomprehensible words. Lucas aimed his pulse rifle and shot at the necromorph at least 10 times in the right shoulder, causing it's right arm to come off. Lucas stopped firing and looked like he was about to puke.

Confessional (Lucas): "Ok, it's a hell of a lot different to have to dismember enemies in video games, but to do it in real life is just sick. Even I have a hard time doing it."

The twitcher jumped on the hesitation and charged at Lucas. He saw the necromorph coming and rolled out of the way the second he saw it charge. Lucas then brought up his pulse rifle and then shot it in the leg until that limb was blown off too. The creature twitched then fell to the ground and appeared to be dead, but Lucas in his adrenaline rush ran forward and continued to shoot the twitcher until he ran out of ammo. He threw the gun away and stared down at the dead twitcher.

"Ha, take that you undead freak," said Lucas in celebration. However, he should've paid more attention as he didn't see the necromorph creep up behind him. The creature had large talons like the others but it's skull instead had several bony appendages that stuck out and formed something that resembled a beak, giving it a birdlike appearance. The necromorph (known as a stalker). Lucas turned in time to see it, but not soon enough, and the creature let out a high pitched chirping noise before eliminating Lucas.

Confessional (Benjamin): "I saw Lucas from the monitors in the chamber room. Taken out by a stalker, poor guy never saw it coming."

Ethan, Griffin, and Vincent found themselves in a large room with an elevator in the middle, and a set of ramps that led down to a computer that read "system failure."

"Wow, just like the game," said Griffin as he marveled at the Bridge, the command center of the Ishimura.

"Yeah, they really know how to recreate video games here," added Vincent. Ethan would've contributed to the conversation, but he was entranced by all of the bloodstains he saw on the floor.

"Oh m-my god, this i-is so f-freakin' creepy," said Ethan scared.

"Oh come on Ethan, it's not that bad," replied Griffin. The room suddenly began to fill up with music.

"_Ring around the Rosie."_ Sang a voice from nowhere. The voice flowed from speakers into the room and sounded like it was being sung by a little girl. The creepiness of it made Ethan try to hide behind Griffin, who just rolled his eyes.

_"Pocket full of Posies."_

The song continued to flow into the room, and the guys prepared themselves because they knew something bad was about to happen.

_"Ashes, ashes."_

Griffin and Vincent both got into fighting stances as they focused on the doors and vents. They've played the games before and they knew where to look for necromorphs. Ethan stood behind them and mentally prepared himself for the creature.

_"We all fall down."_ The song stopped and there was nothing but silence. Nothing but eerie silence. And then they heard a noise behind them, it wasn't loud but it was a noise. They all turned to see the elevator open and a tiny little kid pop out. The kid had a huge skull and his skin was a sickly combination of blue and white. It also had talons but they were a lot smaller than the rest of the necromorphs. The child also had a huge gash near its ribcage, showing most of its insides. Ethan didn't know that much about Dead Space, he loved video games but he didn't really play Dead Space that much. He looked at the kid and knew it was an enemy but couldn't overlook the overall creepiness, but the way it just stood there almost made it look innocent. Ethan stepped towards the kid, but Griffin quickly stopped him and booted the kid back into the elevator, causing it to emit an unnatural cry, which was a signal for its brothers to come.

Confessional (Vincent): "Oh come on, why did we have to get the pack. I hate those creepy little baby things, it's so disturbing."

The children began to swarm from the vents and doors. There were at least a dozen of them within seconds, and overall there must've been at least 25 of them.

"Holy crap, we are screwed!" screamed Ethan.

"Not yet kid, I don't care that they look like kids, they're just demons now. So man up and fight!" Yelled Griffin in reply as ha charged at the pack. The children tried to jump onto Griffin and latch onto them but Griffin just kept throwing them off and fighting. Vincent soon joined him and attacked the small necromorphs. Ethan just stood there, unsure of what to do. However, a few members of the pack made the choice for him as three of them broke off from the fight and charged at Ethan. Ethan yelled and kicked the one closest to him. He went flying back it into the member behind him. The remaining member jumped onto his chest and was trying to sink it's talons into its neck, but Ethan pushed it off and stomped, ending the creature. Vincent and Griffin continued to pick off the remaining members, until they suddenly ran away and started to retreat. Griffin and Vincent smiled and high fived each other, and then they finally noticed Ethan who just stood there over the three pack members.

"Wow, Ethan you actually did something?!" Said Griffin in shock.

"Y-yeah, I guess I did," replied Ethan, his confidence rising.

"Nice work man," praised Vincent.

"I g-guess that just goes to show that no necromorphs are getting past us;" said Ethan, and the two other guys nodded their heads."

"Hell yeah, none of those SOBs are going to kill us," said Griffin confidently. He then started to laugh, but didn't notice the small manta ray like necromorph flying near the ceiling. The white necromorph (known as an infector) flew towards Griffin, who never saw it coming. Vincent's eyes went wide as he saw it and tried to warn him.

"Griffin, look out!" He screamed, but it was too late as the creature opened its gigantic mouth and latched onto Griffin's head, blinding the poor guy as he screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHH, GET THIS THING THE HELL OFF ME!" He yelled in pain. He tried to pry the things off with his hands but it was no use. He then began to punch at the creature but it still wouldn't break its grip. Vincent and Ethan were about to help until they heard more noise coming from the vents.

"Damnit, I think the pack is coming back with more friends," said Vincent.

"V-Vincent, please just hold them off, I gotta help Griffin," said Ethan and Vincent nodded in reply. Vincent then ran to the vents and waited for them to come out, and the second they did Vincent would destroy them with massive kicks and stomps. Ethan ran towards Griffin, who wasn't facing him but the screaming had stopped.

"G-Griffin, are you ok?" Asked Ethan nervously. Griffin didn't respond, so Ethan cautiously began to step towards him. Bad move, the necromorph was called the infector for a reason. Griffin turned around with the creature still latched to its face. Griffin then slowly started to approach Ethan, and his eyes went wide when he realized what happened with Griffin and the necromorph.

"Vincent, I think t-this thing infected Griffin," said Ethan.

"That's impossible, those things only infect corpses. Although I suppose they could infect living creatures, but that means they'll have more diverse skills due to all of the body being functional, not just part," explained Vincent as he kept dealing with the pack. The creatures were beginning to spill out in overwhelming numbers, and Vincent was having trouble.

"So, this thing has control over Griffin, his strength, and his fighting skills?!"

"I would believe so!"

Ethan looked back at the controlled Griffin. He couldn't see Griffin's eyes, but he bet they were filled with amusement while Ethan's eyes went wide with fear as Ethan finally realized what was going to happen. He wasn't going to just be fighting a necromorph. He was about to fight Griffin.

Confessional (Griffin): "Me against G-Griffin in a fight. This isn't going to end well for me.

Meanwhile, Seth, Lexie, Anthony, and Marshall were having problems of their own. They were surrounded by a necromorph with giant blades for arms and a huge ribcage that acted as its stomach, making it look like it was pregnant (which is ironic due to its name being "the pregnant"). There were also several necromorphs that looked like they were carrying giant yellow sacs behind them. Finally, there were a few tiny necromorphs that were a mass of tentacles and a few body parts with three barbed tentacles sticking out of it (known as the lurker).

"Anybody have any plans?" Asked Seth.

"Don't look at me, I'm a pacifist," replied Anthony.

Lexie looked at him. "You're worried about that NOW?!"

"Stop arguing we have bigger problems," said Marshall. One of the lurkers shot a ranged blast at Lexie, which hit her in the chest and dropped her. One of the necromorphs with the sacs (I think they're called exploders) slammed its yellow sac down onto her, which exploded, eliminated them both, and sent the others flying backwards. The lurkers shot several ranged shots at them, which the group struggled to avoid them. The pregnant necromorph tried to jab Marshall but he moved just as an exploder swung his sack at him, but it missed and the sack collided with the pregnant, and when the pregnant exploded, very tiny necromorphs popped out. They were just tiny little star like things that attacked in swarms. All of the creatures attached themselves to Marshall, who was quickly overwhelmed and eliminated. Anthony was taken out by a series of shots by the lurkers as they all caught him the chest. The only person left was Seth and he was struggling to fight back. He couldn't get close enough to the exploders without them killing him, so he got an idea. He ran straight for the lurkers, avoiding their projectiles along the way. He grabbed one and quickly through it before it could hit him with its tentacles. The lurker flew into one of the exploders sacs, blowing it up. He repeated this process several times until he was out of lurkers and there was one exploder left. He tried to think of how to kill it, but suddenly the same creatures that had eliminated Marshall quickly swarmed Seth. He struggled to get them off, and just when it looked like he got them all, he turned around to see the exploder right in front of him. His eyes went wide in shock as the exploder went kamikaze and killed them both.

Confessional (Seth): "Ok, I lost, but at least I went out with a bang."

Cedric, Nicole, Skyler, and Bell found themselves in a giant garden room known as the Hydroponics Deck. They walked around and found a door, and they were trying to decide who goes first.

"Bell should go in first," said Nicole.

"What?! Why me?!" Said Bell offended.

"Because you are the most expendable member of the group, so you're the obvious choice."

"Bell is NOT expendable, and you can't boss us around," said Skyler.

"Well I'm not going first," said Nicole.

Cedric then walked up to her and decided to try something. "Actually, you should go first," he said. Nicole glared at him.

"Why?!" She demanded.

Cedric smiled at her. "Because you need to lead by example and show everyone how strong-willed and courageous you are. Plus there is always the saying "ladies first", but I always believe that the prettiest lady in the room should go first, and that would be you."

Nicole blushed slightly. "Wow, well when you put it that way I probably should go first." She opened the door and her eyes went as wide as humanly possible. On the other side was a huge necromorph with bladed arms and darker brown skin. It's soulless eyes stared into Nicole before one slice of its blade eliminated her. Cedric, Skyler, and Bell stared at the huge creature for a moment, and then just ran away. The creature (known as the hunter) walked towards the group, it wasn't in a rush. Cedric and the girls split into different directions, and the hunter followed Cedric. Cedric was faster, but he was getting tired, and it would soon be over. Bell and Skyler took this opportunity to search their side of the room for anything useful. Bell noticed a crate in the corner and smashed it to reveal a weapon known as the plasma cutter. It was a small weapon that shot out a few laser like projectiles when shot and was excellent at cutting off limbs.

"Cedric catch!" She yelled over to Cedric before throwing the weapon to him. He caught it and aimed it at the hunter. He shot it at least twelve times and was sure to decapitate as many limbs as he possibly could until the necromorph was reduced to almost nothing. The girls and Cedric celebrated as they stood over the fallen beast, until the heard a cracking sound. They saw what was left of the necromorph twitch and vibrate as its limbs slowly started to grow back onto its body. The creature slowly stood up and the three teens just stood there in stunned silence knowing that running was pointless as the hunter eliminated them all.

Confessional (Cedric): "Ok, I was not expecting that at all. Things shouldn't be able to regenerate, it's unnatural.

"Alright let's get this o-over with," said Ethan before charging at Griffin. The muscular teen simply slammed his shoulder forward and sent Ethan spiraling to the ground.

"Ok, n-not my smartest idea. Let me think, he o-outweighs me, he's stronger than me, and he's r-ruthless. So to sum it all up, I'm s-screwed," he said. "Vincent I could use some help over here!"

"I'm a little busy right now!" Yelled Vincent as the pack slowly started to overtake him. Vincent didn't stop fighting as he would throw them away, punch them, and kick them, whatever he could to try to get them away

"Guess I'm on my own," said Ethan. The most intimidating part about Griffin was that he didn't say anything as he fought; he stayed completely silent due to the infector's inability to speak actual words. Griffin went for a punch and Ethan was able to duck, only to get a knee to the ribs. Ethan hunched over and held his stomach as Griffin then grabbed him by sides, picked him up, and tossed him around the room like a rag doll. Ethan crashed hard onto the ground and struggled to get his bearings, and when he did finally stand up, Griffin was right there. He put his shoulder down and rammed him, sending Ethan flying backwards into the wall. Ethan was stunned but not out. He stood up again and dodged a punch by Griffin. He took the opportunity to roll away from him and create distance. He then scanned the room for anything he could use that could help him. His eyes crept across the room but stopped on something that every house and/or ship needed, a fire extinguisher. He just needed to figure out how to get to it and what to do.

He made the mistake of keeping his eyes on it for too long and Griffin ran in with a kick to the chest that knocked him down. Griffin then attempted to stomp him but Ethan moved and kicked out with his legs, right into Griffin's kneecap. Griffin was forced onto one knee, and Ethan ran in and connected with a knee right into his chin. Griffin stumbled backward and Ethan charged at him and ran in and kicked him in the stomach, and when he bent over, an elbow into the back of the head. Ethan usually wasn't a violent person, but he didn't exactly have a choice right now. Ethan's elbow did nothing to Griffin as he swung his massive arm back, and his elbow connected with Ethan's face. Ethan went down like a sack of potatoes and felt the world start to go black. Griffin then slowly walked over and stood over Ethan. He then grabbed Ethan by under his arms and threw him into the wall. Ethan cried out in pain and struggled to fight just to stay conscious.

` Meanwhile, Vincent continued to fight off the pack, but they were beginning to get the upper hand. The pack were still increasing in numbers and they were climbing up Vincent's legs and up to his neck. All they needed was one good stab. Vincent took a risky maneuver and threw his entire body backwards, crushing the pack members behind him and he used his momentum to roll to his knees, but the pack were in hot pursuit.

Ethan's body felt like it was going limp. He'd been beaten, battered, and punished by Griffin but yet somehow he kept getting up. Griffin grabbed him again and just slammed him into the wall, again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and then just threw him to the ground. But Ethan still got up, struggling to just stand up. His vision was becoming blurry and he had to use every inch of willpower he had not to let his legs collapse from under him.

"Is t-that all you g-got," Ethan said trying to sound tough. The necromorph was getting tired of this petty fight and wanted it to end. Griffin grabbed Ethan by his throat and slammed him against the wall again. He picked him up and held him there with his muscular hands while chocking him. The necromorph was trying to strangle Ethan.

Vincent was in his own pickle as the pack kept crawling out of the vents and he was still struggling to fight off the ones in the room. They were coming from everywhere and Vincent was surrounded. He knew this was his last stand. Vincent yelled a mighty roar and charged towards the pack in front of him, knocking down at least half a dozen tiny necromorphs. But then they grabbed his legs and used their sheer numbers to pull him into the mass of children, and he knew there was no escape.

Ethan was fading into unconsciousness. He needed to break the stranglehold and he needed to do it fast, and there was a very simple way to do it that he scolded himself for not thinking of it ten seconds ago. He brought his leg backward and kicked Griffin right in the groin as hard as he could. It didn't matter that he was being controlled by a necromorph, Griffin was still a guy, and he released the hold. Ethan was on his knees, gasping for breath and Griffin was trying to regain his bearings. Ethan looked behind him and saw that he was right in front of the fire extinguisher he saw earlier, and he got an idea. He knew the one way to immediately anger anyone into a frenzy during a fight. He stared at the necromorph, and held up his middle finger to it. Griffin immediately charged at him full speed and Ethan picked his moment. He waited until Griffin was within arm's reach, and then jumped out of the way, and the necromorph and Griffin's head collided with the fire extinguisher. Griffin was on wobbly legs, and he turned around to see something he didn't expect to see in a million years. Ethan was running at him full speed, screaming the whole way, and used every ounce of strength he had left to jump up and dropkick Griffin. He stumbled backward and the back of his head collided with the fire extinguisher again, and this time he went down hard and faded into unconsciousness. The necromorph tumbled off of Griffin's head, and before it could react, Ethan was right in front of it and stepped on it full force, killing it.

Ethan smiled for a moment until he heard a noise and saw the pack come for him. In a hard fought battle Vincent finally lost to the pack, and Ethan didn't have the strength to fight back. He stood there and waited for them to take him out, but they never did. They were gone, as were all the other necromorphs. Everyone on Team Xbox was eliminated. Ethan was still up. Ethan was the last man standing. He smiled in victory, and he heard Sonic announce "Team PlayStation wins!" before finally letting his legs collapse and pass out.

Confessional (Camille): "I saw everything on the screens. He actually beat Griffin in a fight! I hope he's not hurt too bad though.

Confessional (Griffin): "God, I underestimated that kid. I mean sure it was kind of a fluke win because if that fire extinguisher wouldn't have been there, I would've won. But whatever, no big deal right?

Confessional (Ethan): Ethan walks into the confessional with a series of cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. "I'll be honest, I got lucky, but if this taught me anything, it taught me that I do know how to stand up for myself and be tough, so I don't think I need Griffin's training anymore, but thanks for everything Griffin, I appreciate it."

Camille's voice can be heard from outside. "Ethan, did you just say all that without stuttering!?" Shock evident in her voice.

Ethan's eyes went wide then he frowned. "Y-you had to c-call attention to it d-didn't you?"

Iris was walking past the cabins when she heard Lisa's voice on the phone. She walked around the cabin to see Lisa talking to someone on the phone, but she hung up by the time Iris reached her.

"Who were you talking to?" Asked Iris.

Lisa smiled at her. "My parents, they called in and asked to talk to me," replied Lisa.

"Really, what did you guys talk about?"

"Well, they wanted to tell me that they supported my choice of being a lesbian and that they love me, and then they point my friend on the line, and she said that I was the inspiration for a movement at my school where a lot of people had recently been coming out of the closet, so I'm pretty happy right now."

"Great to hear that Lisa, I'm happy for you."

"You should be, us being "special friends" and all."

Iris frowned a little. "Look Lisa, I know you like me, and I like you, but I'm in a relationship with griffin and I like him too."

Lisa smiled at her. "Trust me Iris, I know, I wasn't saying we were an item, but just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't do some playful flirting on the side."

Iris smirked a little. "I guess you're right Lisa."

Lisa kissed her on the cheek. "Of course I am, see you later Iris," said Lisa before walking away.

Confessional (Iris): "It's times like this where I'm mad for being in a relationship."

At the elimination ceremony, Team PlayStation was called up.

"Wait a second, why are we here? We won the challenge" Asked Lucas.

"Well, remember when Sonic said that there would be dire consequences for anyone that just hides throughout the challenge. Well Rachel did just that, and because of that, you guys are up for elimination instead."

"That's a pretty harsh punishment," said Skyler.

"Hey I don't make the rules," said Carly while shrugging. All of Team PlayStation glared at Rachel, who looked very ashamed and nervous.

A few minutes later…

"Alright, you've all cast your votes and whoever does not get a controller tonight must walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. EVER. I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, the safe contestants are…. Ethan, Lisa, Lucas, Skyler, Bell, Anthony, Marshall, and Iris." All of the contestants claimed their controllers and celebrated, except for Iris who looked nervously at Griffin.

"Griffin, you're here for attacking your own team and Rachel, you're here for not fighting at all and getting your team sent here in the first place. But tonight's final controller goes to…..Griffin." Griffin smirked and claimed his controller.

Rachel looked ashamed but then beamed when she realized that Stryker would be waiting for her at the resort where the losers stay, so she quickly ran onto the boat without even saying goodbye.

"Ok, well usually that's about it but Chris wrote down that he wanted two people from each team to switch from two people on the other team to spice things up. So, Seth and Nicole, you're now on Team PlayStation, and Lisa and Ethan, you're now on Team Xbox. Nicole waved goodbye to Cedric and Seth gave his team high fives before leaving. Ethan shyly said goodbye to everyone and Lisa looked sadly at Iris before going over to her new team.

"Hey, we're now guaranteed to win now that we have the toughest guy on camp on our team," said Cedric. Ethan looked confused, then his eyes widened.

"Y-you mean me?" He asked confused.

Vincent chuckled. "Yes Ethan, who else. You laid a smackdown on Griffin and not even Cedric or me could do that so you are officially the toughest guy in camp."

"No guys, I j-just got lucky."

Aleks patted him on the back. "He's so modest too; this guy's got it all." Camille walked over and held his hand.

"And I'm his girlfriend!" Announced Camille happily. Ethan looked at her dreamily. That was the first time she officially called herself his girlfriend.

` She then got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "After the show, come with me. I have a little spot in the woods where we can do something "super fun," Camille whispered seductively and Ethan's eyes went wide as he realized her intentions. Camille giggled at his reaction and all of the guys lifted Ethan up and carried him back to the Xbox cabin chanting "Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!" the whole way.

"This is the best day of my life, and it's not even over yet," Ethan said quietly to himself as he was being carried. He looked down to see his beautiful girlfriend Camille walking next to him, smiling at him and knowing what they had planned for tonight. Ethan was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. However, Griffin was watching this from a distance and scowled.

"It's nice to see the little wimp get some attention, but he's sure as hell not gonna get it at my expense. I have to put that little punk in his place, and soon," he muttered to himself.

The camera pans to Carly standing on the dock. "Well, that's it for this episode. "How will Griffin react to Ethan being named the toughest guy in camp? What new developments will happen between Iris and Lisa? How will the new members adapt to their new teams? Find out all of this and more next time on Total…Drama….GAMING!"

_Camera fades to black._

**Well guys, longest update yet and I hope you enjoy it. I felt like I was running late on this one so I stayed up all night to finish it, so please enjoy. I would also like to give a special thank you to Zombiefear101 for helping me create the show intro, which was long overdue. Well, until the next update, see ya later!**


	18. Sonic's Journal Pt1 (Bonus)

6/18/2013

Dear journal,

My friend Silver insisted that keeping a journal would be a good idea to express my thoughts while I'm on this show. I know it seems lame but a guy gets lonely when he's away from all of his family and friends. Well, mostly my friends, I wasn't really programmed with parents or siblings, and my only true family died. God I miss Swift. Anyway before I make this entry depressing I might as well start off the journal by mentioning my experience on the show. Might as well start with the people I've met here.

Let's start with the host Chris. This guy isn't too bad off the set or to talk to, but my god is he self-centered and egotistical as hell. I've watched the past seasons, and I know how sick this guy can be when it comes to this show and torturing people. Then there's Chef, his co-host. This guy's really tough and twisted in his own way, but I like him a lot more than Chris, oh and he's hilarious off the set. He, Chris, and Carly come down to the cabin sometimes to play poker, so that's nice. Oh right, almost forgot about Carly. She's definitely the nicest out of the three hosts, even if she barely ever gets any screen time when it comes to the show, but she hosts every now and then when Chris is out doing stuff. And she's been really nice to me, but don't read too much into it, I don't need another Elyse situation on my hands. It's been forever since I've talked to her by the way. She's nice enough but she is so annoying! I mean she still wanted to get together after the game, which is pretty messed up when you think about it. I'm a hedgehog, and she looks like she belongs in Final Fantasy. Which reminds me of the time I met Cloud Strife, but I'll save that story for another time.

Then there are the contestants. Let's start with Griffin. The kid's a freakin' tank! I mean he's huge and muscular, and he has that personality that just says "hey, back off or I'm gonna mess you up!" And he's been with this chick named Iris. She's spunky and pretty mean at points, but I've seen some of the ratings charts (which the download to a terminal in my bedroom so that I know what's going on with the show, a lot of people like me by the way,) And she's one of the most popular characters on the show. Plus she's kind of friendly in her own way, but a little on the sarcastic side. Next there's Lisa, who it took a while for me to figure out. I mean at the beginning of the season, she was a seductive girl who would try to lure men in and use her looks to her advantage, but now she's saying that she is a lesbian. A freakin' lesbian! I don't have any problems with lesbians, but I just wasn't expecting her to be one. She also seems to be having a sorta romantic relationship with Iris as well, which is a little weird considering she's with Griffin. Yet I can't help but feel happy for them.

Now we come to Ethan. The kid's shy but recently seems to have come out of his shell. O the newest edition of TDW (Total Drama Weekly, not sure when they got it but they have their own magazine now) he even admitted to have gone a lot "farther" I his relationship with Camille, and I know what that means, "wink". Speaking of Camille, she's a really sweet girl, but has a competitive side that comes out during challenges sometimes. She's also pretty damn flexible; I mean she did a perfect split in midair during the Bioshock challenge. Ethan's got himself a catch with that girl.

Speaking of girls, there's this one girl Nicole. She is just mean. I mean seriously, she is one of the most hated people on the show. Right alongside her on that list is Cedric, but personally he's not that bad. He seems to be more silent though and time his strikes. He seems like a very methodical man.

But there's this one kid named Anthony who is the only person I have ever told my story about Rouge to, and he's a really nice kid. He gets Chris's permission to come down to the cabin sometimes between challenges and hang out with me, and we've become pretty good friends. He's the only real person I have in my contacts. Also, did you know he was gay, because I didn't, and again I'm ok with that.

Marshall's ok, though I don't really know that much about him yet. He's a self-described "jack of all trades" but yet can't seem to pull off his card tricks right. I don't know, maybe his usefulness shall be proven later. There's also Seth, and I kind of have a hard time figuring him out. He looks and acts tough, yet can be really friendly, his girlfriend was also eliminated really early in the competition (nice girl by the way, a little over excited about hockey but I think he found a nice match for him.)

Lexie's a kind of girl that just likes to keep to herself. She likes to read and I overall think that she has some hidden skills in her arsenal that she doesn't even know about. Of course it's going to be difficult for her to concentrate with Aleks always bugging her. Seriously, this Russian boy almost beats Chris in the size of his ego, and that's saying something. He seems to have a frenemy relationship with this French kid named Benjamin. This kid may seem harmless, but I feel like he's hiding some evil intentions inside of him.

Then there's Skyler and Bell. These two girls are always hanging out together, and if I had to compare them, I'd say Bell is a little sweeter and smarter, while Skyler is a little more energetic and competitive. And Bell definitely seems to be demoted to Skyler's sidekick. Which is sad considering how close they are to each other, and that they're fighting over the same guy, Lucas. Lucas is a tough guy and in my opinion is a dark horse to win the whole competition. He does well in challenges, yet it seems like some people don't even notice him, which is a shame.

Finally, I come to Vincent and Emily. Emily is a very nice girl and seems to be very handy when it comes to fixing things. She seems to have a sweet personality and I'm glad she found happiness with a guy like Vincent. Speaking of him, Vincent is also a pretty nice kid and a pretty big kid too, yet I can't help but feel that he has a secret past that he'd rather conceal. It probably has something to do with a family member, I know the feeling of having to hide lost family.

Also, I feel like I should mention the eliminated people. I already mentioned Ravana, Seth's girlfriend. Girl has a bit of an attitude but she's still sweet. Adelle, uh, she smiled a lot, that's about it. Stryker was a kid who had a lot of potential, but eliminated himself before he could even show off his skills. He did this to avoid a girl with a very strange mental state known as Rachel. One minute she's a stalker, next she's a party girl, then she's a scared little girl, and this personality ultimately got her eliminated.

Well, that's all of them. Back to my other thoughts. I wonder what the guys are doing right now. Well its Friday so that means that its guy's night, and that usually means bowling, bars, and strip clubs. God, the strip club. I used to like that place but ever since Rouge had to take a job there, I can't go there anymore. It's too depressing. I still love her so much, but it'll never work out. She hates me because of the man I used to be, and she thinks that I'll never change even though I already have, and I'm probably never going to be able to convince her that I've changed.

I think Amy is having a sleepover at Blaze's with Tikal, Wing, and Blaze (obviously). I swear, even though we're adults, the girls still act like teenagers. Yeah, but with Amy, things never change. She's twenty-three, and yet she still has sleepovers. It's funny, and oddly comforting. I mean I'm twenty-six now, Rouge is twenty-eight and so is Knuckles. I have no idea how old Shadow is, he won't tell us. Tails just turned about two months ago twenty-one and my god, I loved his birthday party. The guys and I took Tails to a bar and the kid had like no idea what beer even was. He takes one sip and was hooked. So me and Knuckles go over and start talking to some bar girls. I wasn't really hitting on them but I was just being a good wingman because Knuckles was hitting on this cute purple hedgehog girl. So Knuckles picks this girl up and she joins us for the rest of the night and all of a sudden we see Tails fly right into the wall next to us. He was out for like two whole minutes before opening his eyes again, and he just smiled at us and no joke said, "You know Knucks, I don't know why your hitting on this bar girl hen there's an even hotter one sitting in the corner over there."

The purple hedgehog girl got pissed and slapped Tails right across the face and Tails just looked confused. Then he smiles and asks her to hit him again. I mean how drunk was this guy?! Knuckles quickly stopped it and took the girl home and I offered to drive Tails home and he said no because he wanted to fly home. So he takes off and in desperation I grab his tails, which stopped him cold and he fell flat on his face. So I'm dragging his drunk semi-conscious body back to his house and called Cream over. Now she's nineteen and she has never even seen a drunk person before, so she starts freaking out as I ask her to watch over Tails for the night. It took her at least fifteen minutes to agree to do it. As I'm leaving I hear Tails start to hit on her and I assumed that since she was so innocent she didn't like it. So I stormed back into the room to see Tail and Cream holding hands while Cream's face is a bright red from blushing so much. I just smiled at them and heard Tails funny drunk compliments towards Cream as I walked out the door and left the two alone for the night.

God, I've been writing for about three hours now. This was a lot slower of a process than I thought, but I'll have to do this again sometime. But it's getting late so I'm done for now. I'll write in this journal again soon, I just know it, because every man needs a way to express his thoughts, and I think I've found mine.

Sonic

**Hey guys, I know I'm behind on my updates but I recently got really sick and had to stay in a hospital for a couple days and haven't had any time at all to write until a day or two ago. So the new challenge chapter should be up soon, so here's a bonus episode to hold you over.**


	19. Tales From the Eliminated Pt1 (Bonus)

"Oh Stryker, it's so good to see you again!" Exclaimed Rachel as she wrapped him into a very tight hug. The young man groaned loudly as the blonde girl held him.

"That makes one of us," he said flatly, refusing to hug her back.

"Oh Stryker, you're so funny."

"I wasn't joking." They were interrupted by a hockey puck flying towards Rachel's head. She released her hold on Stryker and ducked quickly, allowing Stryker the opportunity to back away.

"Hey, what was that about Ravana?" Said Rachel with anger.

"Sorry about that, but to be fair you should know not to stand near me while I'm practicing my hockey," replied Ravana as she jogged over to retrieve her puck.

"C'mon girls, let's all just get along and be happy," said Adelle as she walked over with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" Asked Stryker.

"Nope, nothing really upsets me."

"You're just a little ball of sunshine aren't you?" Asked Ravana, to which Adelle nodded her reply. Stryker sighed and walked over to the mini bar in the middle of the pool. It wasn't really a bar, but it was full of sodas that the contestants could drink. Stryker cracked open a coke and sat on one of the bar stools, only to have Rachel come over and swim right in front of him.

"Do you ever leave me alone?" He asked.

"Why would I want to? You're such an amazing person," she replied.

"I'm really not, please just go away."

"But I don't want to, you're going to have to come over here and make me," she said seductively.

"Those two are inseparable," said Adelle.

"Yeah, but I don't think Stryker has any choice in that," replied Ravana. Ravana than looked at her and noticed her sparkly dress.

"You design that yourself?" She asked.

"Yup, dress making is a hobby of mine, I love it," she replied. Ravana then went back and sat on one of the lounge chairs behind her.

"I kinda wish we had more people here, it gets pretty boring around here sometimes," she said.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, although some people you can only hope don't get eliminated," said Stryker who had walked over with Rachel right behind him.

"Oh come on, I've been here a couple days and I haven't been bored yet," said Rachel.

"Yeah, because you've spent all of your time staring at Stryker," said Ravana.

"And making him very uncomfortable," added Stryker.

"At least we get good TVs in our rooms, it's awesome watching hockey games on those things."

"Whatever you say, anyone here know how to play Yugioh?" Asked Stryker. All of the girls just cocked their heads to the side, expressing their confusion.

"What's a Yugioh?" Asked Adelle. Stryker smiled at the prospect of introducing the ladies to the world of Yugioh, plus it gave him something to do.

"You girls are in for a treat. Wait here, I'll go get my cards." Stryker then took off for his room and Rachel watched him go.

"Why do I feel like Yugioh is just a nerdy card game?"

"I don't know, it could be fun," said Adelle optimistically.

"Ok, which one of you wants the Jinzo card?!" Yelled Stryker from his room.

Ravana sighed loudly. "Yup, definitely a nerdy card game."

**Well guys, I know this chapter was pretty short, but it's another bonus episode to hold you over so that you don't feel that I'm ignoring you. Schoolwork and me being sick is overwhelming me right now and I can never find any time to work on my story, and I won't be able to upload the new challenge chapter until at least Monday, but please be patient with me and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**


	20. Poll Announcement

Hey guys, since I made a major part of this story about the fans (you guys), I've decided to put up a poll on my profile page that allows you to pick which of your favorite games/series you would like to make it into the story. The choices on the poll are:

Star Fox

Pac-Man

Red Dead Redemption

Slender

No More Heroes

Assasin's Creed

Left 4 Dead

Mario Party

Grand Theft Auto

Twisted Metal

Uncharted

Minecraft

Kingdom Hearts

Halo

Punch Out

Resident Evil

The poll will be up for about a week or two. I have left out all games that I know I am going to use in the story. You may choose up to 8 out of the following 16 choices, and the top 8 choices in the poll are guaranteed to make it into the story, and the other eight shall not make it in at all. So I hope you decide to vote and be a crucial part in this story, and thanks for all of the support with the story so far. Thank you guys, I couldn't do this without you.


	21. Chaos in Team Fortress 2

Chris stands in the middle of the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Gaming, the contestants had to face some of the most horrifying creatures in gaming history during the Dead Space challenge. Some fought valiantly against the necromorphs, but one lady known as Rachel, decided to not fight at all and hide throughout the whole challenge, which in the end got her eliminated. However, in a very shocking turn of events, Griffin became controlled by the necromorphs and Ethan had to fight him, and Ethan won. No, I'm not joking, Ethan actually won in a fight with Griffin! Anyway, at the end of the day, Nicole and Seth were moved onto Team PlayStation in exchange for Ethan and Lisa, who were moved to Team Xbox. But who cares about all of that, the most important thing is that I'm back baby!"

Chef walks up next to him and shakes his head. "You really know how to make everything about you don't you?"

"You know it Chef, and the best part is I'm getting paid the big bucks for it."

Chef appears angry. "You're getting paid too?! Why does everyone around here get paid but me?!

Chris looks at the camera and flashes a smile. "Before Chef has a breakdown, let's start this show and roll the newest installment of Total….Drama…..GAMING!"

` _Theme song "I Wanna be Famous" starts to play._

The camera starts to move, knocking random gear over.

_"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine."_

Camera goes over the cliff and into the water, where we see Seth underwater, when a shark swims at him. He appears scared and punches it, but looks bad afterwards for knocking it out.

_"You guys are on my mind."_

The shark floats up above the water where you see Emily and Vincent sitting on a boat together with him holding his dog tags close to his chest, until Emily sees the shark and leaps backward, causing the boat to tip over.

_"You asked me what I wanted to be."_

The camera then pans over to the woods where Griffin is standing there. A bear appears and growls at him, but Griffin just glares back and the bear starts to run away with Griffin chasing after it. Iris is standing in the distance watching him with dreamy eyes, and Lisa is leaning up against a tree, staring at them both.

_"And I think the answer is plain to see."_

The camera zooms over to see Ravana use her hockey stick and send a puck flying into the confessional.

_"I wanna be famous."_

Stryker sticks his head out and he becomes terrified as he sees Rachel smile at him and run into the confessional with him.

_"I wanna live close to the sun."_

The camera then moves over to the mess hall where Chef appears to be cooking something while Anthony and Adelle sit near the window that looks into the kitchen. Suddenly, the food jumps out of the pot and attacks Anthony while Adelle watches him, smiling.

_"So pack your bags, cause I've already won." _

Aleks is sitting at a table, marveling at his own muscles and Benjamin sits on the other side of the table, rolling his eyes at him, not caring.

_"Everything to prove, nothing in my way."_

Skyler and Bell are sitting at the steps leading to the beach, talking to each other until Lucas runs by, causing them both to stare at him.

_"I'll get there one day."_

Cedric and Marshall are standing in front of the cabins and Nicole walks up behind them and puts her hands on their shoulders, smiling at them both. Cedric gives her a smug mile, while Marshall glares at her.

_"Cause I wanna be famous."_

Lexie is sitting against the middle cabin reading a book as the camera goes past her into the cabin where you see Chris and Carly in the chamber room, smiling and gesturing towards the pods.

_"Na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na."_

The camera goes into the virtual world where it originally appears blank then turns into several different gaming worlds around the camera.

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous."_

The camera stops as you see Ethan and Camille standing in the middle of the Virtual World. Camille gets closer and closer to Ethan, ready to kiss him, but he faints before she can.

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous."_

All of the contestants gather around in a circle in the Virtual World and start to whistle to the theme, and Sonic zooms in front of the camera and flashes it a thumbs up before the camera fades out.

_Theme Song Ends._

"Ok, what's your problem?" Asked Marshall to Nicole. The two were standing outside of the PlayStation cabin because Nicole was complaining about being moved to the other team, so Marshall pulled her aside.

"My problem is that I spent a lot of time building that alliance with Cedric and this stupid move has messed up everything and now I'm stuck on Team PlayStation with you, an ungrateful jerk," said Nicole angrily.

"Yeah right, you're just upset because Cedric can't help you win challenges anymore, all you did was use him as a lackey to all your hard work for you, and I' glad that I was able to get out of your "alliance" as soon as I did, so yeah, I'm not very grateful of the alliance that you made me join, but we need to get along in order to do what's best for our team, so truce?" Asked Marshall before sticking out his hand.

Nicole stared at him. "You can't be serious, why would I work together with you after last time."

"We wouldn't be working together, we'd just be friends."

"Friends?!"

"Yes friends, you know what those are right?"

"I don't know about this."

"C'mon, see what it's like to be nice for once," said Marshall, but Nicole still hesitated. "You know you want to."

Nicole finally stuck her hand out and shook his. "Fine, we're friends, but I'm still playing the game my way, so that's not changing."

Marshall smiled at her. "I wouldn't expect that to change, just glad we're finally on the same page."

Confessional (Marshall): "I know, I've had Nicole as an ally before and I almost got eliminated, but now that I know what she's capable of, I'm not going to get taken by surprise again."

Benjamin and Aleks appear in the Xbox cabin. Benjamin is sitting on the top bunk, with Aleks lying down on the bunk below him, admiring himself in his little hand mirror.

"You know, it's actually nice being friends with you Aleks," said Benjamin.

"I know, I'd be my friend too if I could," replied Aleks.

"Are you always this arrogant and self-centered?" Aleks was too absorbed in his mirror to notice the question, or the smug smile on Benjamin's face.

Confessional (Benjamin): "You see, everything I do has a purpose. My racist feud with Aleks was nothing more than a ploy to make the other contestants feel that I was nothing more than a racist Frenchmen, when I actually have no problem with Russian people. My friendship with Lexie and now Aleks, that means that I'll have two less people voting for me if I make a mistake that costs our team a challenge. I may seem harmless, but I'm more dangerous than anyone else here.

Confessional (Aleks): Aleks appears in the confessional looking into his hand mirror. "You ever notice that I have no bad angles? I'm equally as hot from each side."

"So what's with the beanie?" Asked Ethan. He and Vincent were in the middle of brushing their teeth in the guy's bathroom, and Ethan couldn't help but notice the blue skater beanie that Vincent was wearing.

"Bad hair day, have a serious case of bedhead," replied Vincent.

"Oh, don't want Emily seeing you like that."

"Yeah, she knows how bad my hair can get. On the other hand Camille can't get enough of you, ever since you were made the toughest guy in camp everything's been going right for you." Ethan smiled at his comment before gargling the water in his mouth and spitting it into the sink.

Confessional (Ethan) "Ever since the last challenge my life has been great. My relationship with Camille has gone so far. It's gone past kissing you know what I mean." Ethan stops for a second to wink at the screen before continuing ".I've become more popular and more outgoing, and I've even dropped my stutter! Things cannot get any better for me right now."

"That's true, but I can't help but feel sorry for Griffin, I embarrassed him in front of the entire world," said Ethan.

"Don't worry about it, Griffin's a cool guy, he'll get over it," replied Vincent confidently.

"If you say so, I wonder what he's doing now."

Meanwhile, Griffin was doing push-ups on the beach while Iris watched him.

"May I ask why you're doing more exercise than usual today?" Asked Iris.

"No reason babe, just making sure I'm in shape," replied Griffin without stopping his workout.

"You're already ripped Griffin, you know that."

"Well yeah, it's because I work out so much."

Iris raised an eyebrow at him. "Or maybe it's because you're feeling ashamed since Ethan kicked your ass."

"That was harsh."

"Hey, just stating the facts."

"No you're not, Ethan did nothing more than get lucky, but I'll get him back."

"Griffin c'mon, he's a nice guy and was defending himself, can't you just let it go?"

Griffin glared at her. "No I can't. That little punk humiliated me and if anyone back on my turf sees that and I just let it go, I'm gonna seem weak."

"But Griffin-," Iris started.

Griffin stopped doing push-ups. "Iris, I'm getting him back, end of discussion."

Iris sighed loudly. "Whatever, so do you wanna hang out?"

"Can't, gotta take a jog around the island, part of the training," replied Griffin before taking off.

Iris watched him go sadly. "Or just blow me off again, that's fine too."

Confessional (Iris): "Ever since Griffin was beaten in that fight with Ethan, all he's been doing is exercising and training so that he can get his revenge. It's like I don't even exist anymore to him.

Confessional (Griffin): "That little punk's victory was a fluke, you hear me! I take that little punk under my wing and try to toughen him up, and he repays me by humiliating me on national television! Well Ethan get ready, because I'm going to make sure that I have my vengeance. Let's see how you like it when I beat you in this challenge in front of all of your teammates and your girlfriend. Then you'll lose your title of toughest guy in camp and you'll know the humiliation I suffered.

Confessional (Camille): "Wow, Ethan has changed so much recently. He's become stronger, he's more outgoing, and overall, he's become a better boyfriend too. He's finally not nervous enough to show his affection towards me more openly and we can finally go to the next level. So yeah, I'm pretty happy right now."

"So, how are you adjusting to the new team?" Asked Lucas.

Seth shrugged. "Meh, it's not that different from the old one."

"Well, you'll find that here on Team PlayStation, we're just one big normal family." Anthony suddenly came out screaming from the mess hall with a bowl lodged to his face.

"Ahhhhhhhh, how the hell do you even get cereal to mutate?! It's not even a living thing!"

Lucas sighed loudly. "This is why I tell him to skip breakfast. Excuse me for a second. Lucas took off to help Anthony. Skyler and Bell were walking by Seth while arguing.

"Yes, stuffing your bra to get Lucas counts as cheating!" Exclaimed Bell angrily.

"I know that and I've already told you, I accidentally dropped the tissue into my bra, that's how it got there, I wasn't stuffing it!" Replied Skyler annoyed.

"Sure, you already have enough advantages over me and yet you still have to cheat!"

"I wasn't cheating and it's not my fault that everyone thinks I'm prettier and that you're the sidekick!" Bell gasped loudly after hearing this and Skyler immediately frowned.

"Bell, I'm sorry, that just slipped out, I didn't mean that."

"No, you've told me how you really feel, I'll leave you alone now," said Bell before running off with tears forming in her eyes.

"Bell wait!" Yelled Skyler before going after her.

"Yup, just one big normal family," said Seth sarcastically to himself

Confessional (Skyler): "Wow, I feel really bad now. I didn't want to hurt Bell's feelings, it just kind of slipped out. I didn't mean a word of what I said and I really hope Bell can forgive me."

"Ok contestants; get to the Virtual World in the next ten minutes! It's challenge time!" Announced Chris over the loud speaker.

All of the contestants arrived at the Gaming Center and got into their respective pods shortly after. They were transported into the blank Virtual World where Sonic was walking very slowly towards them, holding his head and grimacing.

"You ok Sonic?" Asked Anthony.

"I guess, just got a migraine is all," replied Sonic.

"I didn't know gaming characters could get migraines," said Lisa.

"Up until a few weeks ago you probably didn't think we could exist outside of our games. There's a lot of things that you don't know about us."

"Fair enough, when'd you get it?" Asked Cedric.

"A couple minutes ago actually, Amy called me and went on for about three hours straight about how much she misses me and wishes that I was at home and all that stuff. The girl's sweet but when she starts talking she just doesn't know when to stop." A good portion of the contestants laughed at this while Sonic took a couple of pills that looked like Advil.

"Gotta love Carly; ask for Advil and she gets it to you ASAP. Anyway let's talk about today's challenge. Today you'll be participating in a challenge that is one of the most well-known team based multiplayer games of all time, Team Fortress 2!" Vincent immediately smiled after hearing this while the rest of the contestants seemed moderately excited.

Confessional (Vincent): "Ok, I've secretly been waiting for this game to happen because I know exactly which character I want to be. I have to be the soldier, that role is too important to me for me to not be him." Vincent then stared down at his dog tags and teared up a little. He then said quietly to himself, "this is for you Axel. This is for you."

"Team Fortress 2 was a game released in 2007 by the Valve Corporation, and is compatible with the Windows, PlayStation 3, and XBOX 360 consoles. This game is based around two opposing teams, Reliable Excavation and Demolition, or RED, and Builders League United, or BLU. There are a total of nine playable classes in this game, which are the spy, scout, soldier, heavy, medic, sniper, demoman, engineer, and pyro. In this challenge, each team will get one type of each class and you can decide amongst yourselves who gets to be which class. You shall then each go to one side of the map and the game mode that you shall be playing in your challenge is known as Arena, which is a mode in which players shall not respawn on death and the game mode isn't over until one team loses all of its members or a control point in the center is captured by one team. XBOX you're RED, and PlayStation you're BLU. Oh, and I'm also supposed to give you these." announced Sonic before giving each of the contestants a device that looked like a walkie talkie.

"What are these?" Asked Cedric.

"They're communicators to relay in formation between your teams, now decide your teams and who's going to be which class. Both of the teams then gathered together.

"Guys, please let me be the soldier, please," pleaded Vincent.

"Ok, but why do you want to be the soldier so bad?" Asked Camille. Vincent took a very quick glance at his dog tags before answering.

"Uh, I just think the soldier's the coolest class in the game."

"Fair enough, ok you're the soldier, ok I'll be the scout," said Camille before looking at Emily. "And anyone who knows Emily would agree with me that she should be the engineer." Everyone expressed their agreement and Emily glanced at Ethan.

"So what should Ethan be?" She asked.

"Well, considering he's the toughest guy in camp, I think he should be the demoman," suggested Aleks. Ethan was flattered at the gesture, but inwardly was frightened by the amount of pressure his new role put on him.

"I guess so if you all agree," said Ethan indecisively. The whole team decided that Ethan would be the demoman and Lisa offered to be the medic.

Confessional (Ethan): "Ok, I'm happy and all that everyone thinks that I'm tough, but I just hope that they don't keep making me prove how tough I am, because I'm really not nearly as tough as everyone thinks, but if I lose this position, I'll lose a lot of respect from a lot of people, especially Camille."

Confessional (Camille): "I think I'll make a good scout. I mean I'm pretty quick and light on my feet so I think that I made a good choice."

"I'm the spy, it fits my character and he's French," said Benjamin.

"Can't argue with that logic, I guess I'll be the heavy," replied Cedric.

"No fair, you're taking the only Russian character," complained Aleks.

"Think about it this way, you can at least be the pyro," suggested Lexie.

Aleks thought about this for a second then smiled. "That's why I like you Lexie, you're always thinking, I'm the pyro!"

"Aww their so cute together," said Lisa.

"We are NOT together," said Lexie annoyed.

"Don't try to hide it, we all know you two like each other, you just won't admit it."

"Come on guys, none of you believe that right?" Asked Lexie disbelievingly. However, instead of answering, everyone just turned their heads and avoided eye contact with her, confirming the suspicion.

"Seriously, you guys all think that I like Aleks?!"

"Yup, just accept it, Alekxie is already trending worldwide," added Lisa.

Confessional (Lexie) "Alekxie?! Just great, we already have a couple name and we aren't even together, and everyone thinks that I like Aleks! I mean he is cute don't get me wrong, but the guy's so conceited he's never gonna pay me anywhere near as much attention as he will to himself, so that's a deal breaker right there."

Confessional (Lisa): "My phone doesn't lie; about 75% percent of viewers at home think that Lexie likes Aleks, and Alekxie is going to be a major couple, and she knows it."

Confessional (Aleks): "She digs me, I just know it."

"Whatever, I'll be the sniper," said Lexie.

Meanwhile, over on the PlayStation side, Bell was already chosen to be the sniper, and Nicole was the spy.

"I'll be the soldier I guess," said Lucas.

"Good choice man, I'll be the demoman," replied Seth.

"I'm the medic, it's the only character that doesn't have to be violent," said Anthony.

"Is being a pacifist really that important to you?" Asked Skyler, to which Anthony quickly nodded. "Ok, I'll be the scout."

"Guess I'll be the heavy weapons guy," said Griffin without caring.

"And I'll be the pyro," added Iris.

"Guess that makes me the engineer," said Marshall who then shrugged.

"Ok, since the teams are all set, you guys have five minutes to get changed into your RED and BLU outfits and grab your character's weapons. BLU changing area and weapons on the left, RED on the right, now let's get into character!" Announced Sonic, to which the teams responded by rushing over to the changing areas.

Confessional (Lucas): "Another challenge, another chance to dominate the competition, and since I'm the soldier, I can really raise some hell on the battlefield."

Confessional (Marshall): "You know, it didn't really matter which character they gave me, because I'm a jack of all trades, and that means I have skills in just about everything, so I'm ready for the challenge."

Soon after, everyone was out of the changing areas and had their costumes and weapons. Sonic then directed the teams to opposite sides of the battlefield and told them to get ready, but both of the teams huddled together and tried to form a strategy.

"Ok guys, I got a game plan," said Vincent.

"Let's hear it," said Camille.

"Ok, here's the plan. Cedric, Aleks, Camille, and I will go to the front lines and play offense. Lexie, there's a good sniping spot for you on top of that building right next to us, I want you to provide us support from up there. Emily and Ethan, I need you to set up traps to annihilate the enemy when they least expect it. Benjamin, since you're the spy, just sneak up behind as many unsuspecting people as you can, do not try to attack them from the front, you will die. Finally, since Lisa's the medic, I want her to just try to stay alive and hide out in a certain position, and if anyone needs healing, go over to her. We all clear on the plan?" Everyone smiled confidently at the plan and nodded their approval.

"I don't think the other team stands a chance," said Aleks.

Meanwhile, over on the PlayStation side.

"I can't believe this! How have none of us ever played Team Fortress 2 before?!" Yelled Nicole in disbelief.

"Come on we can still figure this out, how hard can it be?" Replied Seth.

"Well I got this giant minigun, that's all I need to know," said Griffin sadistically.

"Ok, I've never actually played the game but I do know that each of us are supposed to have three weapons at our disposal, so maybe if we lay our weapons out and go over them together, we can figure this out," suggested Marshall. Everyone agreed and displayed their weapons.

"Ok, I got a baseball bat, a pistol and a shotgun," announced Skyler.

"I have this awesome minigun and a…. sandwich? Why do I have a sandwich?!" Said Griffin confused while the others burst out laughing.

"Dude, you really got screwed on the secondary weapon," said Lucas.

"Oh really, well what weapons do you have then?" Challenged Griffin.

"I have a rocket launcher, a shotgun, and a folding shovel."

"Wait a second, why do I only have two weapons?" Asked Griffin.

"I think the heavy can use his own fists for weapons," said Seth.

Griffin once again got a sadistic smile on his face. "I like this character more already."

"Well, I have a flamethrower, a shotgun, and a fire axe, which makes sense considering I'm the pyro" said Iris.

"I got a sniper rifle, a submachine gun and a jar?" Said Bell obviously confused.

"Why do you have a jar, and why is there yellow stuff in it?" Asked Anthony.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm the sniper so I'm supposed to find a good sniping spot and sit there all day and wait for the perfect shot and…." Bell stopped talking for a second as she connected the dots about the jar, and her face turned to one of utter disgust.

"Ew, it's a bathroom jar!" Yelled Bell disgusted.

"That's gross, why is their stuff already in it?" Asked Iris.

"Maybe it's supposed to be a weapon, like if you throw it at someone?" Suggested Marshall.

"That's even worse! I'll just hold my bladder thank you very much," said Bell.

"Moving on, I have a glass bottle and whatever this is," said Seth.

"It looks like a grenade launcher of some kind," said Griffin. Seth then decided to test out the weapon by firing it into the distance and discovered that it was a sticky bomb launcher.

"Well that's pretty awesome, but wait a second they gave you a bottle? We aren't old enough to drink yet," stated Marshall.

"Relax it doesn't have anything in it, I guess it's just a melee weapon," answered Seth.

"Are these all really the default weapons?" Asked Iris.

"Nope, but we decided to throw in some weapons of our own choice just to keep things fun, but most of them are default," replied Chris from a loudspeaker.

"Get ready guys, it's time to start the challenge!" Announced Sonic.

"Don't worry guys, me and Nicole will figure out our weapons," said Anthony.

"Fine, but shouldn't we have a game plan?" Asked Nicole.

"Don't die, that's my plan," said Lucas.

"I like that plan," replied Skyler.

Confessional (Nicole): "Well, we're screwed. We have no game plan, no knowledge about the game other than what the names of the classes are, and this ski mask the spy has to wear makes it hard to breathe, I feel like I'm suffocating in here."

Confessional (Griffin): Griffin appears in the confessional with his huge minigun in his hand (which can barely even fit in the confessional), and an evil looking smile. "Ethan will have no idea what hit him when me and Betsy here get to him. Yes, I named my gun Betsy, you got a problem with that?!"

"Ok, as you can see the battleground you will be fighting in is a landscape littered with a couple buildings, and you can use anything in the environment to your advantage. However, the control point is located in the center with no protection from attack. It'll be marked with red lines on the ground and you need to stand within the area of the control point for an undetermined period of time in order to take. If you are killed in the process of taking the control point, then all of the progress you made towards taking it shall be lost. Everyone understand?"

"My brain hurts now," complained Aleks.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to him, but I think everyone else is good," said Benjamin.

"Ok then, let's start the challenge!" Announced Sonic.

Team Xbox immediately started executing their plan. Vincent, Cedric, Aleks, and Camille charged forward and ran towards the center. Lexie started to head towards the top of the building next to her to reach her sniping spot, and Ethan and Emily dispersed and started to set up their traps. Lisa set herself up inside of a building and hid behind a desk in the corner so that nobody would find her, then relayed her location to the rest of her team.

"Ok, let's see what this spy can do," said Benjamin before looking through the spy's pockets. He pulled out a watch, a butterfly knife, a cigarette case, and a device that looked like a sapper of some kind. He was supposed to have a revolver too but Chris decided that it would be more interesting to make the spy have to rely on pure stealth. Benjamin put away the sapper and started to tinker with the watch, discovering that it could turn him invisible, but only as long as he continued to press the button on the watch that allows him to do so. He then opened the cigarette case only not to find any cigarettes, but instead a small device that would allow him to change into any member of the opposing team.

"Well this is going to be fun," said Benjamin with a big smile on his face.

"Do we seriously not have a plan?!" Yelled Nicole into her communicator.

"I'm just going to stay back here and try to snipe some people," said Bell.

"I'm just her to provide medical support," stated Anthony.

"And Betsy and I are going to wipe everyone out!" Said Griffin.

"Betsy?" Said Lucas confused.

"It's a good gun name, don't judge me."

"Whatever man, look Nicole stop worrying about a plan and just let us do our own thing," said Iris.

"I'm not just going to stand but and let my team lose because we don't have a plan," said Nicole angrily.

"Your team?! It's OUR team; you can't just waltz in here and take control over the entire team. I don't know how you played the game over on Team XBOX, but you certainly aren't gonna do that on this team!" Replied Iris annoyed.

"Ok, let's all just calm down, we ain't gonna win the challenge by fighting against each other," said Seth trying to be reasonable.

"Did you really just say ain't?" Said Marshall.

"Whatever, let's just win this challenge!" Yelled Lucas, trying to motivate the team.

"He's right, let's get some team spirit," agreed Skyler.

"Yeah, PlayStation chant on three," said Seth.

"1…2…3…PlayStation!" Yelled everyone into their communicators except for Griffin.

"I don't do chants," he said.

"Killjoy," said Bell flatly.

Confessional (Marshall) "Ok, rough start at first but I think the tem]am came together in the end."

Emily decided to rest near the left side.

"Well this seems like as good a spot as any to set up a turret," said Emily. She quickly got to work with her tools and the metal that she was given and in about a minute she created a small turret. She then frowned at it.

"It's a start but I think I can do better," she then went to work again and in about another minute made the turret even larger and equipped with more firepower.

"Emily, how many turrets have you made so far?" Asked Vincent.

"Just one so far, but I'm still not entirely sure that I like it yet," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's good, but I still think I can make it better."

"Ok, do what you gotta do Emily, just stay safe and set up those traps."

"I will, talk to you later sweetie."

"Later Emily," replied Vincent before getting back to Aleks and Cedric.

"Where'd Camille go?" He asked.

"She said she saw someone from the BLU team over that way, so she took off running," said Aleks.

"And you didn't try to stop her?" Asked Vincent.

"Couldn't if we tried, once she has her mind set on something she does it. Plus have you seen how fast the scout can run, we'd never catch her," reasoned Cedric.

"Guess she's on her own then, but the rest of us have to stick together no matter what." Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard in the distance and a bullet flew by Aleks, about an inch away from his head.

"Sniper!" Yelled Cedric.

"Scatter!" Yelled Vincent before they all ran in different directions.

Confessional (Vincent): "Rules of war No.1, never stick together under sniper fire. Best chance of survival is to disperse and attempt to locate said sniper when out of sight."

"Dang, I missed," said Bell who reloaded and tried to line up another shot, but they had all ran out of her line of sight.

"Ok guys, the people in the middle dispersed so they should all be somewhere close to the center of the field," she relayed through the communicator.

"Thanks for the info Bell, we'll try to find them," said Lucas.

"Hey Bell," said a voice from behind her. Bell picked up her submachine gun and spun around, but it was just Skyler.

"You scared the crap out of me Sky, don't do that," she said breathing heavily.

"Sorry, just wanted to check up on you," replied Skyler.

"I'm surprised that you care so much considering what you said earlier."

"Bell that was in the past. I just want you to know that I'm still here and that I'm truly your friend."

"I don't know Skyler, what you said was really hurtful."

"I know and I'm sorry, hey wait a second, a RED soldier just ran by out there, I bet you can get a good shot at him."

Bell turned around and picked up her sniper rifle, but didn't see anything. "Skyler are you sure it was a-," she never got to finish her sentence as she was backstabbed by the spy's butterfly knife. Soon after, Skyler started laughing and retrieved her knife, only to reveal that it was Benjamin in disguise.

"Well that's one down." Benjamin was soon followed by Aleks, who had his flamethrower ready.

"Aw, you beat me to the sniper Ben, I wanted to burn something," said Aleks disappointed.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance soon enough, c'mon let's go find someone else to kill," replied Benjamin. He left and Aleks was about to follow until he saw the jar on the floor. He approached the jar and saw the yellow liquid inside of it.

"I wonder how she got lemonade in here. It doesn't matter, all this pyro stuff is thirsty work," he said before picking up the jar and opening it.

"I'll save it for later though; don't want to waste it now."

Meanwhile, Griffin was roaming around the battleground, looking for someone to gun down, specifically Ethan.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," said Griffin tauntingly. He then looked at his minigun.

"Don't worry Betsy, somebody will come by soon enough, and then BAM we get them, just like that," he said then followed that with a maniacal laugh.

"Surprise!" Yelled Camille from behind him before jumping on his back. Griffin immediately tried to throw her off but she had a strong grip as she pulled out her baseball bat. She then slammed the bat down into his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain but he didn't stop trying to throw her off.

"Crap, I forgot how much damage the heavy can take," said Camille. Griffin then threw his body backwards into the side of a building behind them, crushing Camille. She screamed in agony and stayed conscious, but Griffin decided against using the minigun to finish her off. Instead he was going to use her as bait. He took Camille's communicator and got no resistance from her, she couldn't fight back anymore.

"Hey Ethan, it's your old pal Griffin here, I figured that I'd just say hi and tell you that I found your girlfriend here, boy what a courageous girl she is. Little pest thought she could take me on herself. So why don't you come pick her up, I'm at a big green building on the right side of the battleground, meet me here. And I suggest that you come alone, unless you want to watch her get eliminated right in front of you. See you soon buddy," said Griffin before throwing down the communicator and stepping on it, crushing the device.

"Did you hear that?! Griffin has Camille! I have to go save her!" Panicked Ethan.

"I understand, just don't get yourself killed ok, play it smart," said Vincent.

"I will, thanks Vinc-," started Ethan but he got cut off by the sound of a flamethrower.

"Hello? Ethan are you there?!" Said Vincent worriedly.

"Sorry about that Ethan, just playing the game," said Iris in the background.

"Crap, Ethan's just been eliminated by Iris, Griffin's got Camille, this is a combat nightmare," said Vincent sullenly until he looked down and saw the red lines that indicated the control point. He was right next to the control point, all he had to do was take it and his team would win the challenge. He was about to take it but then stopped himself, and looked over to the right side of the battleground. He saw the big green building and knew what he had to do.

"No man or woman in this case, gets left behind," he said to himself before taking off for the building.

Confessional (Vincent): I know that it wasn't the smartest idea, but I'm not going to just leave Camille there. By the time I actually captured the control point who knows what Griffin would've done to her; I shudder just thinking about it."

"It's getting boring just sitting here, nobody's even come over or needed me yet," said Lisa as she sat behind her desk.

"You look lonely," said Anthony as he sat next to her. She immediately pushed him away and pulled out her bonesaw melee weapon.

"Stay back, I'll hurt you, I really will," Lisa said trying to be threatening.

Anthony held his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I'm a medic too, I'm not gonna hurt you, just saw that you were here all by yourself, and decided to give you some company," replied Anthony calmly.

"I don't believe you."

"Lisa, I'm a pacifist, how am I going to hurt you?"

She listened to his reasoning and lowered the saw. "Sorry, just a little on edge."

"So how have you been handling yourself on the new team?"

"It's been ok, but I miss a lot of the people on the old team."

"Like Iris?"

Lisa looked at him. "How'd you know?"

Anthony chuckled. "Oh come on, it became obvious that you liked her the second you came out of the closet."

"It really isn't that obvious is it?" Asked Lisa.

"Maybe not to everyone, but it's easy for me to pick up on signals between lesbians and gay people."

"Really, how?"

Anthony thought for a second then decided to tell her. "Come closer." She complied and moved closer to him and he whispered something into here ear. Her eyes went wide immediately after.

"You're gay too?!" Yelled Lisa in shock. Anthony quickly shushed her.

"Please keep quiet about that, I've never told anyone about that except for my best friend back home."

"Sorry, it's just wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did anyone when you came out, are you happy that you did it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean it's like this big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and I don't have to pretend to be that mean cheerleader anymore, now I can just be myself."

Anthony smiled at her. "Glad to hear it, you're a lot stronger of a person than I am. I'd never be able to admit my secret on national television the way you did."

Lisa looked at him with amusement. "Uh, you kinda just did about five minutes ago."

Anthony's eyes went extremely wide as he realized what he did.

Confessional (Anthony): "Yeah, maybe I should've just kept that to myself, now everyone knows."

Confessional (Lisa): "Well, it's good to know that I have someone who understands what it's like to be gay."

"I want to burn someone!" Yelled Aleks frustrated.

"Calm down Aleks, you'll find someone to burn," replied Benjamin.

"If you want someone to burn, try to burn me! Exclaimed Lucas who had his rocket launcher ready.

"Ha, you think you can beat us, we have you outnumbered, you idiot!" Yelled Aleks amused.

"Uh Aleks, we don't really have any long ranged weapons and he has a rocket launcher," said Benjamin quietly.

"Oh, well then we're screwed," he said.

"Yes you are," said Lucas, who launched a rocket at both of them, eliminating them. Lucas stood proudly at his accomplishment, but was cut short when a spray of bullets eliminated him as well.

"No that's how you eliminate someone," said Cedric.

"No, this is," said Seth, who was standing with Skyler right next to him. Seth shot a sticky bomb up in the air, and Skyler readied her bat and swung it, connecting with the sticky bomb and sending it flying towards Cedric, who was then eliminated.

"Now that's a home run!" Exclaimed Skyler who then high fived Seth.

"No, let's go capture that control point," said Seth before they both took off for the center.

Confessional (Seth): "I knew I was going to like being the demoman, that was awesome!"

"Look, I don't particularly like you, and you don't like me, but we're on the same team together so you're stuck with me," said Iris flatly to Nicole. The two ladies ran into each other on the battlefield and were now having an argument.

"You're right, I guess I am stuck with you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you. You're just a liability in me winning this entire competition," snapped Nicole.

"Oh really, and how many kills have you gotten this challenge, because last time I checked, I had one and you had a big fat zero!"

"It doesn't matter how many kills you have now, because that isn't going to matter in the long run when I rule this show!"

"You know you keep talking all this crap about how you're this major threat in the show and how you're gonna win and everything, but so far you haven't done squat!"

Nicole then smirked at her. "Well at least I don't kiss other girls in trees."

Iris gasped at her but then looked really angry. "So what if I did?!"  
"So what, so everything! Do you want this to get out to Griffin that you're cheating on him?"

"It was just one kiss! It's not like we went up to the bathroom and took a shower together!"

"How do I know that you didn't, but I didn't need to hear that. All I need to know is that I have some very valuable information, and your attitude towards me determines what I do with it."

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Asked Marshall who approached them both.

"Oh I was just trying to get along with Iris considering we're gonna be on the same team for a while, and I think we're really good friends now aren't we Iris?" Said Nicole tauntingly.

Iris held back her anger. "Yes, yes we are."

"Great, glad to hear it, now let's get back to the challenge shall we?"

"No need," said Vincent from behind them, who took them all out with one blast of his rocket launcher.

Confessional (Iris) "Damn you Nicole, why did you have to get involved in my personal life?! Maybe I should've never done that stupid kiss with cheerleader because now Nicole's going to use it to ruin my life, this sucks!"

Confessional (Nicole): "Even though I got eliminated in the challenge, nothing could ruin my good mood, because I own Iris. One little slip up, and her secret gets out, it's as simple as that."

Confessional (Marshall): "You know it's nice to see the girls getting along. I had my doubts about Nicole but I think that she's really changed for the better."

Griffin waited on the side of the building, his foot firmly in the planted in the back of Camille, keeping her pinned down so that she couldn't go for her weapons.

"Get off of me! You're hurting my spine!" Said Camille in pain.

"And I'm supposed to care because?" He replied flatly.

"You know Ethan's going to come rescue me and he's going to kick your as-," she was silenced by him putting more pressure on her back.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you," he said threateningly.

"Hey Griffin, let the girl go and this can end peacefully," said Vincent calmly. Instead, Griffin just looked rather angry.

"I thought I told Ethan not to bring any back up," he said, and made a point be applying even more pressure to Camille's back, making her squeal in pain.

"Ethan couldn't make it due to Iris eliminating him."

"She did what?! My girlfriend stole my kill!"

"Come on Griffin we're friends. We've been friends since day one. We've told each other secrets that we've never told anyone else."

Griffin then smiled sadistically. "You're right, we did do that Vince!" He said putting emphasis on the last word.

Vincent flinched noticeably. "Griffin, please don't start with me."

"Oh and I've also noticed that you're the soldier Vince. Does that remind you of a certain someone?" Griffin taunted.

"Griffin, please stop," replied Vincent on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Vince, you getting a little upset?"

"Grffin please."

"Don't worry Vince, I'm sure you'll be eliminated honorably just like your brother!"

"Griffin stop!" Vincent couldn't stop the tears from coming out of his eyes.

"Vincent what's he talking about?" Asked Camille struggling to get the words out under Griffin's boot.

"Aw she doesn't even know, so innocent isn't she? I know that's not true, you're not innocent at all."

"Hey, that's my friend's girlfriend you're talking to!"

"But I thought we were friends Vince."

"I thought so too, but I guess we were both wrong."

"You're right Vincent, and come to think of it I was probably wrong when I said you're brother died honorably."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Demanded Vincent.

"He probably died like a coward, begging for his life while the enemy surrounded him and tore him to shreds!" Spat Griffin.

Vincent was still crying but couldn't stop his hands from balling into fists in anger. "Griffin shut up!" Screamed Vincent in anger and sadness.

"Oh yeah, and what're you gonna do about it. You're gonna do nothing! You're just a pathetic coward, just like your brother!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Yelled Vincent before charging Griffin. Griffin was caught off guard and rammed into the wall by Vincent, allowing Camille to escape and catch her breath. Vincent held him against the wall and was swinging wildly, blinded by pure hatred as he threw punches as quick and as powerful as he could at Griffin. He wasn't out though as he was able to catch one of the punches, stopping the onslaught for a moment, and that's all he needed. He slammed his knee into Vincent's stomach, sending him staggering backwards and down to one knee. Griffin then landed a powerful kick into Vincent's chest, forcing him to stand back up, allowing Griffin to land a huge blow. He used all of his strength and flexibility and land a big kick right into the back of Vincent's head, making him tumble to the ground. Vincent's vision became blurry as he saw Griffin standing over him, laughing.

"I knew you were pathetic, and now I can finish you off," he said before reaching for his minigun. He never got there as Camille slammed her baseball bat right into Griffin's back, causing him to grunt and double over in pain. She saw this as an opportunity and picked Vincent up to his feet.

"Quick run!" She yelled, and they both took off, desperate to escape Griffin. He was hot on their tails though, screaming in rage as he charged towards them.

"I thought he would've been right behind us," said Camille as they ran.

"He probably went back for his minigun," explained Vincent.

"Oh crap!"

"Hello, this is Vincent and Camille. I lost all of my weapons and we can't fight back against the opposing team's heavy which is Griffin. We are currently retreating but he is in hot pursuit. We need backup. I repeat, we need backup!" Yelled Vincent into his communicator.

"Um guys, just about everyone else except for me, Lisa and Lexie are eliminated, and she can't get a clear shot at Griffin from her position.

"Crap."

"Don't worry, I have an idea. Come to the southern right corner of the battleground."

"Why?"

"Remember when I said that I only had one turret built?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's a pretty darn good turret."

"They reached Emily soon after and hid behind the turret, waiting for Griffin.

"Alright you cowards, time for me and Betsy to tear you apart!" Yelled Griffin as he turned around one of the buildings, but stopped himself cold. He stared at the giant turret in front of him. It was at least 13 feet tall and had at least five levels of guns on it, and they were all pointed at Griffin.

"You built this in the twenty minutes that the challenge has been going on?!" Exclaimed Vincent surprised. Emily just nodded proudly.

"Impressive isn't it?"

"Very."

"Good god, it's turretzilla." Said Griffin in complete awe as the turret completely destroyed him, eliminating him from the challenge.

"Wow Emily, you just get better and better every day," said Vincent before pulling her close and kissing her.

"Uh guys, that's cute and all, but what about the challenge?" Interrupted Camille. They stopped kissing and Vincent talked into his communicator.

"Lexie, anyone left?"

"I don't see anyone. Wait, crap Seth and Skyler are in the center and they're capturing the control point!" She exclaimed.

"Crap, ok you should have a clear shot, take them out!"

Lexie lined up her sniper rifle and had a perfect headshot lined up on Seth, and pulled the trigger. However, no bullet came out.

"What the heck?" She questioned only to find no bullets in the chamber. She looked down on the floor to where she had the rest of her ammo placed, but didn't find any.

"Where's all my ammo?!" She was about to relay the information but was cut off by Sonic's voice.

"Team PlayStation wins!" Announced the blue hedgehog. Skyler and Seth celebrated in the center as Lexie sighed loudly.

"Damnit!" She said to herself.

Confessional (Vincent): "We lost the challenge and it's my fault. I don't regret my decision to save Camille, but I was right next to the control point and could've taken it with ease. If my team votes me off tonight, then I deserve it, I went down with honor."

Confessional (Ethan) "Wow, I cannot thank Ethan enough for saving Camille, he's a true friend. Thank you Vincent, thank you.

Confessional (Griffin): "First, Ethan and now Camille, Vincent, and Emily. Why am I losing to so many people. Oh but I'm going to have my payback, don't you worry about that!"

"Why did you steal my kill?!" Yelled Griffin.

"Excuse me?!" Replied Iris.

"You heard me, I was about to get Ethan one on one but then you took him out before I got the chance, god I am just so upset at you right now!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?! I'm sorry that I didn't check in with you first before trying to win the challenge," she said sarcastically.

"Well you should be!" He said angrily before storming off.

Iris just sighed sadly and watched him walk away.

Confessional (Iris): "Wow, I can't believe that he's blaming me for this. He's become such a jerk since the whole Ethan incident, but he's still my boyfriend so I guess I gotta put up with him."

"So you patched things together with Bell?" Asked Lucas. He and Skyler had been talking for a little bit and she explained the issue between her and Bell right now.

"Not yet, but if I give her a little time then she might calm down and then I'll make up with her," replied Skyler.

"Sounds like a plan, but I want to ask you something."

Skyler blushed heavily thinking that he was going to ask her out. "Sure Lucas, you can ask me anything."

"Skyler, would you mind telling Bell that I like her?"

Skyler was in complete shock and disappointment. "I guess so."

"Thanks Sky, you're a great friend," he said before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm a great friend," she repeated sullenly, but secretly happy for Bell.

Confessional (Skyler): "Well, I guess Bell wins, she gets Lucas. I'm sad now but I'm happy for her too, so I'll be ok."

All of Team XBOX was gathered inside of their cabin for a team meeting, except for Vincent and Emily, who were having a walk on the beach, and Lexie who was reading on the dock.

"So who do you think should be eliminated tonight?" Asked Aleks.

"I'm not sure, but I see a hair out of place on your head," replied Benjamin.

Aleks gasped in surprise and rushed towards the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Ok now that he's gone, I can say this. I think we should vote off Lexie.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Lisa.

"Think about it, at the end of the challenge she had a clear shot at Skyler and Seth, but didn't take it, I call that sabotage."

"I don't know Benjamin, aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Asked Ethan.

"Fine, don't believe me, but when she sabotages the next challenge too don't come crying to me. All I'm saying is that at least think about what I'm saying, it could stop our team from eliminating the wrong person."

"He does kind of have a point," said Cedric. Benjamin smiled as the crowd slowly started to take his side.

Confessional (Benjamin): Benjamin appears in the confessional with his hand sticking out, revealing several sniper rifle shells. "What can I say; I needed a plan B just in case we lost. This secures my safety but more importantly, it will secure Aleks's loyalty. With Lexie gone, he will have nobody to blindly follow except for me. As for how I took the shells, to words. Invisibility watch." Benjamin then started laughing evilly as the camera cuts away.

An hour later, Team XBOX met at the elimination ceremony.

"Alight contestants. I have eight controllers with me tonight, and there are nine of you. Whoever does not receive a controller must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave, and you can't come back, EVER. The first controller goes to... Benjamin," announced Chris.

Benjamin smiled as he walked up and took his controller. The other controllers go to Emily, Camille, Aleks, Lisa, Ethan, and Cedric." They all collected their controllers and looked at the final two contestants.

"And the final controller goes to… Vincent," he said, and Vincent walked up to get his controller and hugged Emily.

"Lexie, time to ride the boat of losers," said Chris.

"No, not Lexie, not her!" Yelled Aleks in grief.

"It's ok Aleks, even though I got eliminated for not having ammo!" She said frustrated but regained her composure. "I'll be ok, I promise."

"I'll miss you."

"Look Aleks you're not my boyfriend and I wish you would see that, but since you like me so much, I'll give you one date after the show is over, one date."

Aleks immediately smiled. I knew you were into me."

Lexie rolled her eyes at him. "And, you ruined the moment," she said before getting on the boat and leaving."

The camera appears on Chris. "Another week, another eliminated contestant. Tune in next time to see more drama and more excitement right here on Total…Drama…GAMING!"

_Camera fades to black._


	22. Trouble Date (Bonus)

"You know, it's so nice just to hang out with friends again," said Camille. It was a day since the last challenge and Vincent was still pretty upset about what happened between him and Griffin, so Emily decided that they do something fun today. They decided to invite Camille and Ethan, and the next thing they knew the group was on a double date. They were currently sitting on the docks, just chatting and having a nice conversation.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've hung out like this," agreed Ethan.

"Well we all need some time to just relax and have a good time right?" Asked Vincent.

"You said it sweetie," replied Emily.

"It really is a beautiful day out," acknowledged Ethan. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, a perfect day.

"Yeah, we couldn't have picked a better day for this," said Emily.

"Yup, and thanks again Vincent for helping Camille out, that was really awesome of you," praised Ethan.

Vincent smiled at him. "It's no problem man, we're all friends here, and friends look out for each other."

"I know, but it was still really amazing of you man."

"I guess so, but you would've done the same if it were me or Emily."

"Well isn't this a touching moment for everyone," said a voice behind the group. They all turned around to see the last person that any of them wanted to see, Griffin.

"What do you want?" Asked Vincent coldly.

"C'mon can't a guy just want to stop by and see his old pal Vince?" Asked Griffin with a smirk.

Vincent winced but kept his composure. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because that's no fun, and hey look Ethan's here too, isn't this just a blast?" Said Griffin with mock enthusiasm.

"Griffin, I'm sorry that everyone thinks that I'm the toughest guy n camp now because of what happened but that's in the past. We should just leave that behind us and move on with our lives," said Ethan sincerely.

"Ethan, you don't have to apologize to this jerk. He beat you fair and square and you know it, just let it go!" Yelled Camille bravely.

Griffin just smiled sadistically at her. "Well it's kinda hard to let it go when you get a fluke loss to a guy who has his girlfriend fight his battles for him. But I see why you're dating her Ethan; she's cute when she's mad."

"I don't think your girlfriend would like you saying those comments."

"And I don't think your boyfriend is telling you the truth about what happened that day the way you're so quick to defend him."

Camille became angry. "How dare you, Ethan told me that he had to beat the crap out of you in self-defense after the necromorph took control over you."

Griffin laughed at her. "Is that what he told you?! I'm not surprised, hell if I was as pathetic as he was I'd probably lie to you too."

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't beat the crap out of me, I was beating the crap out of him until he got one lucky shot in on me."

"That's not true, because that's not what Ethan told me and he'd never lie to me.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"You'd better be careful what you say to me, or Ethan will just kick your butt again because he's the toughest guy in camp."

"I'd love to see him try," challenged Griffin.

"Go ahead Ethan, kick this jerk's butt!" Said Camille. She waited for a few seconds, expecting Ethan to stand up, but he didn't. He just sat there, unable to meet her gaze. Camille just looked at him, then she put two and two together and became upset.

"It's true isn't it?! You did lie to me didn't you?!" Ethan didn't respond and just sat here, ashamed.

"I can't believe you'd lie to me!" Shouted Camille in anger and sadness before running off. Ethan finally stood up and walked to the side of the dock, watching her leave.

"And the truth has finally been revealed! Ethan the almighty Griffin slayer is now finally admitting that he isn't as tough as everyone thinks he is!" Said Griffin amused.

"That was so unnecessary Griffin, he would've told her  
the truth eventually but you just had to make it worse didn't you?!" Asked Vincent angrily.

"I guess I did Vince, what are you going to do about it?" Challenged Griffin again.

"I'm not going to fight you Griffin."

"Really, because I bet Axel would've fought me," he taunted.

Vincent knew that he was trying to get him mad again, and he was trying hard to fight it.

"There's no need to bring him into this Griffin."

"Who's he talking about Vincent?" Asked Emily who walked up next to Vincent.

"Yeah, Vincent who am I talking about?" Taunted Griffin again.

"Emily, now's not the time to talk about this," replied Vincent trying to be calm.

"And even more secrets! He hasn't told you about Axel yet, oh this is just too good," relished Griffin.

Emily got in front of Vincent. "I want to know who Axel is."

Vincent was starting to tear up at this point. "I can't tell you right now Emily, just please move."

"Not until you tell me who Axel is," she persisted.

"Emily, I'll tell you later just please move out of the way."

"You heard the man, move out of the way!" Said Griffin as he shoved Emily to the side of the dock. Emily screamed as she started to fall off of the dock, but Ethan caught her hand as she fell and pulled her back up. They looked at each other for a second, then they quickly averted their eyes and released each other's hands.

"Thanks Ethan," said Emily.

"It's no problem Emily, I wasn't about to let you fall," replied Ethan.

"Well, I should probably go checkup on Camille, I'll talk to you later Ethan," said Emily before quickly running off.

Vincent became extremely angry. "Listen Griffin, mock me and fight me all you want, but do you NOT put your hands on my girlfriend! If you were looking for someone to shove, just try and shove me!"

Griffin was about to fight him, but stopped himself and decided against it. "Actually, for once in my life I think it would be more fun not to fight you right now. I want that anger to build inside of you so that when we have our final fight, it'll be one hell of a showdown."

Griffin then turned his attention to Ethan. "And as for you, I'm done with you, you're not worth the bloodstain on my hand. See you later pals." Griffin then left, leaving the two boys to dwell on the past few minutes.

"Crap, man what a mess, our girlfriends are pissed at us, Griffin's out to get me, how could this get any worse?!" Shouted Vincent.

"I k-know man," replied Ethan, only to sigh when he realized he was stuttering again.

"Now that's just insult to injury," said Vincent. The two teenage boys then sat on the edge of the dock, staring at the water below. They were silent as they just sat there, wondering where to go from there.

** Well guys, another bonus chapter. This honestly might be my last bonus chapter for a while considering I now have more bonus chapters than challenge chapters. However, I will still be posting the occasional Sonic's Journal and Tales From The Eliminated because I really like the concepts of those bonus chapters, but I probably won't be putting at least one bonus chapter between challenge chapters at least for a while. So enjoy the chapter guys, see ya later!**


	23. Huge Announcement and Poll Results

Ok guys, I know it wasn't too long since my last announcement but I feel like this is something I should announce. First, I would like to announce that Total Drama Gaming has its own wikia page. I'm not joking; we have a freakin' wikia page! I would like to give a very special thank you to Zokefan1, who created this wikia page, you are amazing! Honestly, I don't know what to say, considering I had a fan that enjoyed my fanfic enough to create a wikia page on it (especially considering it's my first fanfic,) I'm honored. There isn't much on the page right now so feel free to add as much as you want, but I'm telling you guys, please do NOT give your character special treatment on the wikia page. Feel free to describe your character but just make sure that everything you write down is true according to their personality or the story. To view the wikia page, type into the Google search engine Total Drama Gaming Zokefan1 and you should find it.

Also, I'm going to include the poll results in this "chapter" as well:

1st Place: Mario Party (7 Votes)

2nd Place: Slender, Grand Theft Auto, Minecraft, Resident Evil (5 Votes)

3rd Place: Assassin's Creed, Left 4 Dead, Kingdom Hearts (4 votes)

4th Place: Pac-Man (3 Votes)

5th Place: Star Fox, Red Dead Redemption, No More Heroes (2 Votes)

6th Place: Uncharted, Halo, Punch Out (1 Vote)

7th Place: Twisted Metal (0 Votes)

I know the results were jumbled but it was obvious that nobody else was going to vote so I just decided to end the poll now, so the eight games/series assured a challenge in the fanfic are (in alphabetical order):

Assassin's Creed

Grand Theft Auto

Kingdom Hearts

Left 4 Dead

Mario Party

Minecraft

Resident Evil

Slender

So these are the eight winning games I'm sorry if your favorite game didn't get in but the fans have decided. Also, I've noticed in the comments section of the story that a certain reader of mine (won't use any names, but you know who you are,) doesn't want a Slender challenge because of how their OC will react to it, and I'm sorry that you don't like it but it's obvious that a majority of the fans want to see the challenge and I can't just get rid of it because one person doesn't like it. So I'm sorry, but the challenge is going to happen, I wanted you to realize that I wasn't ignoring your grievances towards the challenge, but the fans want it and I have to abide by the rules I set for the poll. Well, that's it for now guys, until next time, see ya later!


End file.
